Purgatory
by WandaCarla
Summary: Raven gets in a freak accident and winds up dead! Now she's made a deal with St. Patrick. If she can find someone to fall in love with her demon and her human side as a ghost, he'll give her back her life. The catch, she only has a month. BBRAE *FINISHED*
1. Adieu

_Hey all! I know I should be working on Hiccups but I couldn't help myself. This plot was too good to pass up._

**_Summery:_** Raven gets in a freak accident and winds up dead! Now she's made a deal with St. Patrick. If she can find someone to fall in love with her demon and her human side as a ghost, he'll give her back her life. The catch, she only has a month. Will she be able to find love, or was she given false hope? BBRAE

**__****__**

Purgatory

**Chapter One: Adieu**

_**Loss: **_

_1. The condition of being deprived or bereaved of something or someone._

_2. The harm or suffering caused by losing or being lost._

It was a beautiful day when Raven died.

The Titans had been enjoying themselves very much. The clouds were white and fluffy, like ice cream God had scooped onto hot apple pie. Even the ocean water had been tolerable. No longer was it as cold as ice, but more like a hot bath that had been left alone for too long; cold, but it still held some traces of heat.

It had been Beast Boy's idea of course. It was always Beast Boy's idea when it came to doing something stupid. She remembered the conversation they had had an hour ago.

* * *

"I'm bored." Beast Boy moaned to the world…or more like to Raven who sat next to him, and was beginning to regret it.

"Why don't you play a game of the TV?" Starfire asked from across the room. She was currently trying to teach herself how to knit. A book was laid out in front of herwhile she clumsily held two long needles. Her lap was overflowing with different colored yarn that seemed to be more tangled then an actual something.

"I've played all of them like a gazillion times; they're boring!" He whined.

"Why don't you go help Cy wash the T-car?" Robin said lazily from his position on the couch. Usually, they would have been trainingbut, "It was too hot to train," Robin had stated in an 'I'm the boss' sort of way. Then, he had dropped onto the couch, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep.

"Dude, I thought you were sleeping?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

Robin didn't answer, but rolled over so that his back was facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy, in turn, huffed and flopped back into a laying position. Beast Boy laid quietly for a moment, and then, let out a heavy sigh.

"For God sakes Beast Boy, it's too hot to do anything anyway!" Raven finally yelled, giving up all hope for finishing anything with Beast Boy raving on and on. She grinded her teeth as a glass light bulb shattered.

"Hey, that's a good idea Rae!" Beast Boy cried sitting up with his excitement. This, thankfully, distracted everyone else from the light bulb.

Robin rolled over to stare at the two while Starfire stopped her, err, knitting to also stare.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, fidgeting nervously under their gaze.

"What was a good idea?" Robin asked. "She only said that it was too hot to do anything."

"Exactly," said Beast Boy, happy that he wasn't the one lost in the conversation, as he usually was. "It's too hot. So, what do you do on a hot day?" Beast Boy asked the group.

"I know," cried Starfire. "You make lemenkade."

"Uh, that's lemonade Star." Robin said.

"You go swimming!" Beast Boy said, disappointed that no one had guessed the answer.

"Oh!" They chorused in unison.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea Beast Boy. It is lucky that I purchased a water suit from the mall of shopping." Star cried gleefully.

"Wow, there actually are brains in that head of yoursBeast Boy." Robin joked.

"Ha-ha." Beast Boy said sarcastically. He then turned to look at Raven.

"No." She said tonelessly.

"Aw, come onRae, you never do anything fun. All you have to do is lay out there in the sun like Star does. You can even bring a book." She blinked, was he really that desperate to have her go?

Beast Boy didn't wait for her to answer, but immediately turned into a green kitten.

"Meow!" The kitten cried as it crawled onto Raven's lap. It started to purr and gave her the kitten eyes.

* * *

That was how Raven found her self lying out in the sun on the Teen Titan's Tower beach. What was worse was that she was lying in one of Star's new bathing suits. No, it wasn't a suit, but more like a bikini. Raven couldn't help the blush that crawled up her neck and spread out on her cheeks.

Raven had never had a bathing suit, and laying here in this one, she vowed to herself she would never buy one, ever.

"Friend Raven, are you not enjoying yourself on such a beautiful day?" Starfire asked innocently unaware of her friend's discomfort.

"Ah, sure Star." She said softly, her mind was still going over the way Beast Boy, and the others of course, had stared at her when she had gotten to the beach. Shy as she was, she had traveled in her bikini, like Star, but was wearing a towel that covered her whole body.

But once they had reached the beach, she had dutifully taken off the towel and laid it down onto the sand. As she had stood back up, she caught Beast Boy staring openly at her. She raised her eye brow at him and watched as he turned a bright red, and then, ran off after Cy. She couldn't help the blush that had appeared on her own face.

Why would Beast Boy be staring at her? She kept wondering this over and over inside her head. It was puzzling her more than anything. Why would he?

"Hey Raven?" Robin suddenly appeared next to her. He was dripping wet and had a huge grin upon his face. "How come you're not in the water with the others?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm okay as I am." She said emotionlessly. She pulled her book closer to her so that Robin would drip on it.

"Ah, come on, the water's great." Raven only shook her head and turned her attention back to her book. Robin took the hint and ran back to the water.

Raven couldn't help herself feel depressed as she heard the shrieks of laughter and giggles that came from behind her. She was feeling really hot…and her body was starting to burn from the heat. Getting wet would make it feel a lot better.

Finally deciding, she slowly stood up and, with her arms crossed around her middle, walked bit by bit to the lake's edge. She was surprised to see that everyone was all ready leaving the water.

"Rae, are you getting in now?" Beast Boy asked disappointed.

She realized that everyone was getting out. This made her mood brighten. At least, shewouldn't be embarrassed if she went in.

"Yes, I'm hot and I want to cool off." She said, in a cold tone. Beast Boy shrugged and walked towards their towels. Robin and Starfire were flirting shamelessly while Cyborg seemed to be making a sandcastle.

Raven walked slowly into the water, watching as the level climbed higher and higher up her body. She shivered slightly at the startling temperature, but adjusted quickly.

Leaning forward, she pushed off the sandy bottom until her body was fully submerged. Robin had been right, it was refreshing. Slowly, she swam around the gray water, forgetting her discomfort with the bikini.

"Rae, come back in!" Beast Boy cried from the shore.

Startled, Raven swirled around until she faced a distant green image.

"We're going to eat the lunch we brought." He explained.

Raven shook her head no. Sad to say, the water had her too intoxicated to leave it now. The heat had made her body dry, and the lake water felt wonderful on it. Beast Boy frowned, but made no comment on the subject. He made his way slowly back to the group.

Raven turned back around and began to leisurely swim. Slowly, she was getting farther away from the shore.

Smiling, she decided to dive underneath the water. She blinked open her eyes and saw the murky underworld of the lake. Fish darted here and there, and scattered as they noticed her awkward swimming. Their tails waved back and forth as they went, reminding her of a child waving good bye. Even the sea grass reminded her of someone waving good bye.

She blinked as something shiny glittered from the bottom, as a stray ray of light reflected off of it. Climbing back to the surface she dragged a fresh breath of air, and then, dove back under. At first, she couldn't see where the object had been, but then, it sparkled again, and she climbed further down to the floor of the lake. By the time she reached it, she was nearly out of breath.

Closing her fist around the small object, she pulled it closer to her eyes to examine it. She was so far down there was barely enough light for her to tell what it was, but with a little luck, she caught a stray sunshine beam and realized what it was.

An old bottle cap lid. She threw it down in disgust, and pushed forcefully off the bottom with her feet. Roughly, she was jerked back. Somehow, while trying to retrieve the bottle cap lid, her feet had tangled around the sea grass.

She couldn't help the ball of panic that swelled up inside her. She tugged with her feet uselessly, but they wouldn't give. Suddenly, as if pricked by a needle, she remembered her powers.

Feeling immensely stupid, she concentrated until a barely visible black orb surrounded the sea grass that held her captive. With an inaudible snap, her underwater noose released her from her prison.

Except now, she had another problem. Swimming all the way down to the bottom, and then, with that little fiasco of sea grass, she didn't know if she would have enough air to get to the top. She started to swim quickly.

_15 feet left._ Her lungs started to burn with the need to breathe fresh air

_10 feet left._ Her arms and legs were beginning to become heavy from lack of oxygen, making it all the harder to climb up to the surface

_5 feet left._ She suddenly started to choke; her body couldn't take it anymore. With the last effort she had, her body wretched out the last of her breath. Instinctively, her body sucked in what should have been air, but was dirty water instead.

She couldn't make it. She could feel the murky water gushing down her throat and into her stomach. She was becoming heavier. Without air in her lungs to keep her a float, she started to sink.

Slowly, random thoughts started to glide though her head.

She would miss seeing Robin confess his feelings to Starfire. Or Cyborg finding love with Jinx, who she knew he was crushing on.

She'd even miss Beast Boy. This, she thought sadly, would affect him the most. He would lose two people in less than a year. Though, she knew she wasn't anything to him as Terra had been, it would still hurt him.

Looking up at the surface, that was slowly sinking farther and farther away, she could catch sight of birds dimly flying though the air. The deep, cold water was slowly embracing her body.

The last thing she saw was the sun twinkling above her, before her eye slowly slid shut into the darkness.

* * *

"Wow, Star, are you sure you made this sandwich?" Cyborg asked, while piling in another sub.

"Well, Raven helped of course. She's much better at making sandwiches than I am. I brought the drinks." Robin suddenly spit out a mustard color liquid. In his hand was a can labeled Yum Yum Juice.

"Ah, Star…why did you put mustard in Robin's drink?" Cy asked his eyes wide in disgust.

"I was watching the channel of food the other day, and it told me that a good sauce needs a thickener. Is not a drink just another form of sauce?" She asked her eye's innocently wide. Both boys stared in wonder at her. "Mustard tastes so good with anything; I thought it'd go wonderful with Robin's drink."

She took a quick swig of her own drink. Mustard colored liquid ran down the side of her chin. She pulled the can away from her lips and smacked them presently. "Mmm." She hummed happily.

"Dude, I think Robin needs to teach Star some more things." Cyborg said leaning over to Beast Boy as if it were a secret. Beast Boy didn't reply. In fact, he hadn't said anything since they had started the conversation. He turned and blinked at him.

Beast Boy was staring, obliviously ignoring everyone, at the flat lake surface.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cyborg asked in concern, lightly tapping Beast Boy on the shoulder. Robin and Starfire turned around in disquiet-ness.

"Huh, what?" He asked, snapping out of it and looking over at the trio.

"Are you all right?" Star asked from across from him. "You are acting pecklular."

"Ah, Star that's peculiar." Robin filled in. Star blushed.

"I'm alright." Beast Boy said softly. "It's just Raven." Robin and Cyborg grinned at each other, knowingly.

"Not like that." Beast Boy cried out as his ears turned red. "She's been under the water a long time."

"Well go see what the matter is." Cyborg said reaching over for another sandwich.

Beast Boy nodded his agreement and headed over for the edge of the lake. He waded in until the water was level with his waist. Then, he smoothly shifted into the form of a porpoise. He then swiftly dived under the water with a flick of his green tail.

"How long can humans stay under water for?" Starfire asked curiously. No one answered her but all shifted uncomfortably.

"Help!" They heard Beast Boy scream as his head broke the water's surface. Everyone started and rushed to the water's edge. They all stopped dead, shocked beyond belief.

Beast Boy's head was bobbing slightly from the motionless figure he was carrying closer to them. Her purple hair spread out in the water like angel's wings.

"Oh God." Robin whispered in fear.

That shook Cyborg out of his shock, and he shot forward to help Beast Boy. Robin and Star knocked themselves' out of it and watched apprehensively as they approached.

Raven lay limply in Cyborg's arms. Her own arms hung stretched towards the ground, and her head was bent as far back as it could go, revealing the soft curve in her neck. Her skin was an awful shade of blue.

"Lay her on the ground, Cyborg." Robin commanded, shooting into leader mode. He bent down on his knees and waited. Cyborg did as he was told and bent down along next to her. Starfire stood along their side, holding her breath, while Beast Boy was silently thanking Robin for making them take those CPR classes.

Robin gently shook Raven's shoulder. When he got no response, he yelled over at Beast Boy to call an ambulance. Beast Boy more than readily complied.

He then turned over so that his ear was down by her mouth. He couldn't feel her breathing.

He suddenly tilted her head backwards and leaned down to pinch the bridge of her nose, and covered her mouth with his own. He blew until he saw her chest rise. He tried it again, and nothing happened. He pulled away and turned to Cyborg.

Cy got the point and nodded his head. Placing his palms so that they overlapped, he began to pump, 15 times, in the canyon between her breasts.

Somewhere in the distant sirens could be heard.

Robin checked again to see if she was breathing on her own…she wasn't. He again tried to breathe for her, and again nothing worked. Cyborg pressed down 15 more times.

Still, she wasn't breathing. Behind them, they could hear the faint sobbing that was coming from Starfire. Beast Boy had just came back and was looking paler than anyone had ever seen them.

The sirens seemed to be getting closer.

"Come on Raven, you can make it." Beast Boy started to softly chant to himself. She couldn't give up on them, she wouldn't! Raven wouldn't give up on her friends so easily. They had been having so much fun. She had actually come with them to the beach. This couldn't be happening, he thought to himself.

"You can make it." He whispered.

An ambulance suddenly pulled up from seemingly out of nowhere. The EMT grabbed a large gurney that seemed to be as tall as Beast Boy's waist, and pulled it down onto the beach.

Not one of the Titan's noticed the large crowd that was beginning to pack around them. Or the way the whispers seemed to hiss throughout the mob. 'Those are the famous Teen Titans' they murmured. Or 'I wonder what could have happened?' Even 'she was a pretty young thing.'

All of the Titan's noticed, for a very long time, was following Raven into the ambulance, and darting off to the hospital.

* * *

The Titans' waited impatiently in the Hospital's sitting area. Every now and then, one of the Hospital's staff would come hurrying past the door, making Beast Boy jump up, and then sit down in disappointment when they didn't stop.

Cyborg was pacing fretfully on the other side of the room while nervously chewing a finger. Every time a nurse went by he'd stop and hold his breath in fear.

Robin and Starfire sat huddled together. Star was crying out her eyes on Robin's shoulder, while Robin chewed nervously on a finger nail. Every now and then, he'd whisper soothing words to Starfire, just to calm her down.

It was nearly a half an hour later before the doctor came in to see them.

He was an old man, slightly balding and a bit round around the middle. His face was long and his jaw squared, giving him a misshapen look, but his eyes seemed kind enough and seemed to bring some hope to the miserable teenagers.

"How is she doctor?" Robin asked, only because he was the first one who could find their voice.

The doctor looked down and fidgeted nervously. They were too young.

"Doctor?" Beast Boy choked out.

The doctor looked up at the three tear streaked faces and took a deep breath, for he was going to shatter their world.

"I'm sorry about Raven." He said softly. "We did the best we could."

Starfire's legs no longer supported her, and instantly, she dropped to her knees. Her hands covered her face, but they did no good to muffle the sounds of her crying. Her whole shoulders trembled with the force of them.

Robin's eyes immediately succumbed to the urge to cry, and he let them willingly. His whole face seemed to crumple, and he went to sit down before his own legs gave way.

Cyborg instantly turned his back on them. His whole body was quivering for his dead friend, and he couldn't fight it. The pain was so much; he slowly sat on a chair and started to quietly sob.

Beast Boy stood there stunned. Dead? Raven couldn't be dead. She was too full of life. She wasn't dead. Not Raven.

The doctor stood still at Beast Boy's unreceptive expression. He knew what was going to happen. Before the doctor could react, Beast Boy had, from years of practice, dodged around him and ran out the door. He heard voices calling back to him, but didn't bother to stop and listen.

He turned a corner, and then another, until he saw the door he was looking for. Pushing it open, he stopped dead in his tracks.

A bed stood in the middle of the room. On the bed was a person with a white sheet covering their whole body. Beast Boy suddenly reacted violently.

'She can't breathe!' His mind shouted out. He hurried over to the bed and pulled down the sheet. He felt his breath hitch, and he stopped to stare at her. Her face was pale, and her lips were as blue as ice. Her chest wasn't rising at all.

Suddenly, he heard the screeching of shoes coming to a sudden halt outside the room. Looking behind him, he saw Cyborg staring, bug eyed, at Raven's body. Slowly, Cyborg walked into the room and over to Raven.

He watched her silently for a few moments before he turned to look at Beast Boy.

"She's dead." He said softly, so softly that Beast Boy would never had been able to hear him without his animal hearing.

Beast Boy only shook his head as his eyes filled with tears.

Cy gave him a comforting, brotherly hug.

Then, he left Beast Boy in the dark, cold room to grieve for their dead friend.

* * *

**It's not the ending...but it could be if I don't see some reviews! Please I like reviews, they make me feel loved!**

**So...REVIEW!**


	2. The Deal

**You all know what I forgot last chapter? A dissclaimer, hehe, I knew I was missing something. Anywho no one brought that up in their 29 reviews! Holly cow people, I didn't even have that many for Hiccups. (Tears in her eyes) I love each and every one of you who reviewed, sniff, I get so happy! **

**P.S. sorry about the threat of reviews last chapter, I was a little tired so I didn't know what I was doing...trust me I'm never like that hehe. **

**P.S.S. Um, review answers are at the bottom (I thought you might want to read the fic and then my answers. **

**P.S.S.S Everyone reveiwed so much that it inspired me to create this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this chapter nor last chapter of Teen Titans lol, my psychologist says I'm obsessed with impractical things...like stealing Teen Titans...someday my friends someday. Oh, and I do not own the Catholic belief or reglion. If anything in this story is remotely wrong or not true, remember this is only a story and I'm not Chatholic, lol. But my father is...hmm.

**" " speaking  
' ' thoughts**

_**Purgatory**_

**Chapter Two: The Deal**

_**Ghost:  
**__1. The spirit of a dead person, especially one believed to appear in bodily likeness to living persons or to haunt  
former habitats.__  
__2. A demon or spirit.  
__3. A returning or haunting memory or image. _

It was eerie, at first, when Raven couldn't hear the usual screaming of Beast Boy and Cyborg. Or the way Starfire would hum to herself as she made their usual breakfast.

She wasn't sure why it was so quiet, or why it was so dark. She also couldn't figure out why her body felt like thin parchment paper, or the reason why she felt as light as air.

It wasn't until she saw the tell tale light at the end of the tunnel did it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was dead.

The same ball of panic, that had haunted her underwater, returned with a vengeance. If she was dead, where was she now?

"Excuse me," Said a soft voice to her lower right. Looking down, she saw a small child, maybe three or four years old at the most. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing the whitest nightdress she had ever seen. The brightness of the dress annoyed Raven greatly; how she hated bright colors.

She also noticed the girl was staring, half interestedly, at her bikini. Raven blushed.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The girl tried again. "You're holding up the line." Raven blinked and looked behind her. A huge line was starting to form as everyone, all different sorts of people, were starting to shift with impatience. Jumping to the side of the girl, she watched solemnly as everyone began to walk past the two. Some smiled at them, but others looked just as lost as Raven felt.

"Are you Miss Raven?" The child asked, sweetly. Raven huffed with annoyance, but nodded.

The girl smiled and took her hand. She started to pull her in a direction the girl had obviously taken many times. As they walked, Raven saw a bright red light a distance away. She could hear screams of agony and horror as they passed the burning hot entrance and she couldn't suppress her shiver. They turned another dark corner, and Raven was lost in mere moments.

"Where are we going?" Raven whispered in her monotone voice. She wasn't quite sure why she whispered, but the place being as quiet as it was, seemed liked it'd be disturb from loud voices…even indoor ones.

Beast Boy and Cyborg would not have dwelled well here. She winced; would she ever see them again?

"Why, to see Saint Patrick of course," the little girl giggled. She then stopped and turned wide eyed towards Raven. Raven winced; those eyes reminded her sadly of Starfire.

"You do know who St. Patrick is, don't you?" She asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice. Raven blinked, and then, shook her head no. The girl looked stricken.

"He's the Saint over Purgatory of course." The girl chided. She then turned around and started to drag Raven off again. The only thing Raven managed to think was who or what was Purgatory.

After a few minutes of quietness, Raven sensed they were getting closer to where they were going. The girl immediately started to slow down, and Raven noticed two large doors looming ahead of them.

"Is this where Patrick lives?" Raven asked tonelessly.

"Saint Patrick," the child said distractedly. She was busily straightening her dress and combing her fingers through her hair. She turned to stare at Raven with her big eyes.

"Fluff your hair; you look so dead." She said, meaning both implications.

The girl flashed a quick smile, and then, knocked on the grand door. The sound reverberated throughout the dark place. Magically, the doors slowly opened on their own, revealing the brightest room Raven had ever seen. That was saying something, since she had lived with Starfire, who craved bright flashy colors.

If you ignored the colors, it looked like a normal office you might see in a lawyer's or doctor's place of practice. There were deep brown chairs and desk, a filing cabinet to the left of the desk, and some exquisite pictures Raven would have loved…if they weren't so positive and content. Everything seemed to be trimmed with gold, and Raven had the strangest feeling she was being watched...

'It looks like this Saint Patrick makes good money,' Raven couldn't help but think. That's when she noticed the majestic figure sitting across the desk.

He was an older man, late sixties or seventies. He had white hair and a white beard that reached about the middle of his chest, and he wore a pyramid type crown upon his head. His light blue eyes were buried under a bushel of white eyebrows, and he had the kind of face that made you want to please. He wore a great green cloak that slung around his shoulders and was watching her carefully.

"You must be Raven." He said in a deep, thick voice. It caught her attention immediately, because she had always figured, if she had ever had a grandfather, his voice would sound exactly like that.

She nodded stiffly, uncertain of how to act around him.

"This is Aida Freeman; she's my assistant." The girl smiled at Raven and curtsied. "My name is Saint Patrick." He said formally and reached out his hand to shake hers. Raven blinked, she hated physical contact, but seeming as it would be rude, she tentatively reached out and shook his hand. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you Aida. I'll call for you when it's time." He said in his soft, kind natured voice. Aida curtsied and went back out through the doors. They magically closed behind her.

St. Patrick straightened the papers on his desk busily, and then asked, "Have you never heard of Purgatory?" He tilted his head to one side and laced his fingers together as he asked her.

Raven shook her head no.

"It is the Catholic belief, that when a person dies, and they have not yet been cleansed from their sins, they go to Purgatory. There, they wait, until they've finally paid off their sins, and are then sent to Heaven." He stared at her gloomy face. "Aida still has another two hundred years to go, but I shall miss her when she's gone." He said mildly.

At first, Raven was confused. What did this have to with her? But then, she got it. They meant to keep her here and put her to work. She would have to pay her debt for, let's see, how many years until she would be allowed to go to Heaven.

"In your case though, we don't know where to put you." This caught Raven's attention. 'Why and where would they put her?'

"Since Trigon is your father, and he is a demon, that makes you half demon. But since your mother was human, and one of God's own, it also makes you half human. Now, what am I to do with a child who is neither demon nor human?" He asked her rhetorically.

Raven looked at the sparkling white floor. All this color was giving her a headache.

She shifted through the pain and tried to sort out the news she had been given. 'So, she was going neither to Heaven nor to Hell until they could figure out what to do?'

'That could take forever!'

"Thus, I've come to a solution." He said softly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Technically, you weren't supposed to die until you were, let see…" he rummaged around his desk until he found a small yellow book. "Not until you were much older. Hmm, so naturally, we thought we had plenty of time to figure it out, but obviously not."

He stared straight at her with those haunting blue eyes and said, in a straight sort of way that surprised her, "I have a deal."

"A deal," She asked tonelessly, although inside, her mind was whirling.

"Yes, a deal. Since you are half and half, it is assumed, naturally, that you were to neither love nor be loved in return." He did not say this coldly, but stated it as a fact. Even so, Raven couldn't help the feeling of indignation and hurt. She pushed roughly back on her feelings, mostly from habit, and waited for St. Patrick to continue.

"Therefore, I shall send you back." Raven's eyes opened wider. "You are, Raven Roth, to go back to earth and find someone to love you, for all of you, not just your human side."

Raven felt happiness rise inside her. She'd go back and see the others. She was going to be given a second chance.

"But be warned, you will no longer have your mortal body. You shall be a ghost, spirit, whatever has you. Also, only certain people will be able to see you." He smiled a small smile that made Raven wonder.

"Oh, you also have a deadline," He said simply. "You have a month, and only a month." She opened her mouth, like a frog that had no tongue and was trying to find a way to catch a fly.

"A month," She asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. St. Patrick nodded.

"How am I supposed to find love in a month's time? Do you know how hard it'll be?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, for me, it'll be ten times worse than that."

The Saint just smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't make the rules…I follow them."

Raven very well doubted that.

"So, let me get this straight: you want me to go back to earth as a ghost, find love in a month's time, and make your life easier? What do I get out of this?" She asked hollowly.

Truthfully, there was something she wanted out of this deal.

"If you find someone to love you," he said unlacing his fingers and leaning onto his elbows so that his eyes were level with her own. "I'll allow you to return to the living and live a full life." Raven's heart lifted.

"That is, if you can find someone to fall in love with you. If you don't though, either in agreeing with this deal or not finding love in time; I'll have to send you to Hell."

He smiled, as if this thought didn't spoil his mood whatsoever.

For Raven though, that was the last place she would want to go.

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms, she tried to process all of the information she was given.

She could do it…couldn't she? Either way, at least she'd be able to see her friends and give them a proper good bye.

"When do I start?" She asked, incapable of keeping the hope in her voice.

He smiled. "Good. I'd hoped you'd accept." He then stood, revealing his full height and outfit.

It looked more like a dress or a skirt, but it was a beautiful gold that matched his surroundings perfectly. She almost suspected that if he hadn't been wearing the cloak, he would have faded into his environment like a chameleon.

"Aida!" He called out. Again the doors opened unassisted, and Aida came skipping back in. Her face was flushed, and she looked as if she had been up to something. She smiled when she saw Saint Patrick's face.

"Come on, Miss Raven." She said, holding out her head as if she was the adult, and Raven was the child. Raven obediently, though grudgingly, took Aida's hand and followed her out of the office.

"Good luck Raven!" Saint Patrick called out cheerfully. "Remember, you only have a month's time!" Then, the doors closed slowly upon his encouraging face.

Raven rolled her eyes. How she could forget that, she thought sarcastically. It was the only thing that was plaguing her mind.

"I got you something." Aida said, tugging Raven's arm so that she'd hurry.

"What is it?" Raven asked, only half interested. She was only thinking about going back. What should she do first?

"Well, that thing you're wearing really is…" Aida stopped walking and looked Raven up and down. "…Scant." She finished lamely. Raven blushed.

"You're only four, what would you know?" Raven stated crossly, defending herself. Aida shook her head.

"I'm a hundred and four, thank you very much. Besides, that's not the point. The point is this." In Aida's arms was a bundled up object. At first, she couldn't tell it apart from her dark surroundingsbut Aida's pale arms helped outline the cloth.

"What is it?" She asked hollowly.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize your own clothes." Aida giggled, and unfolded the cape and leotard. Raven brightened instantly. At least, this was familiar.

"Is there someplace to dress?" She asked, giving a suspicious look around. Aida smiled and shook her head.

"Look all around. It's dark; who's going to see?" She turned around and waited until the sound of moving material had shifted back into silence.

"That's much better." Aida said, after turning around and giving her an approving look. She then grabbed Raven's hand and started walking again.

"Where are we going now?" Raven asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"We're almost there. Be patient." She said softly. It was true. After only a minute or so, Aida stopped and turned to look at her.

"You won't see it." She began looking in front of herself. "But there is a huge pipe like thing in front of us. Once you're ready to leave, you'll just step forward and drop into it. You won't feel yourself slip into the mortal world, but you will be back."

She shrugged at Raven's confused glance. "I was just telling you to warn you beforehand." She said simply.

Aida then smiled innocently at Raven. "Do you have any questions?" She asked simply.

"What about my body?" Raven asked her voice monotone. Aida looked down at Raven's body, and then, blinked.

"Your mortal body, well, you're going to have to work fast so that they don't cremate or bury it!" She said. Raven's eyes bugged out.

"Don't worry, Miss Raven. They won't have buried it so soon. It's only morning there. Quite early in fact…it's just a little past midnight. It's been a day since your passing." She said conversationally.

Raven looked sick, and shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "How are they supposed to see me?" She asked her voice not quite as hollow as before.

"Oh, you'll have to figure that out on your own." Aida said, smiling a small, secretive sort of smile. Raven immediately recognized it. It was the one that Saint Patrick had been wearing. 'What was with those smiles?' She wondered to herself. 'Did they teach that here or something?'

"You'd best get going; do you have any other questions?" Aida asked, while looking her over.

"Am I going to end up back in the lake?" Raven asked, incapable of keeping her eyes from widening in dread.

Aida shook her head no. "Not at the lake, you'll end up in the Tower; your room I believe." Aida started to rock to back and fourth on the balls of her feet, she looked bored.

"I'll come see you in a bit." She said, softly, as if she knew how nervous Raven was. "I'll come tell you how long you've got left, and help you. I won't be able to stay long though. You'd better go now; after all, you only have a month."

Raven rolled her eyes, like she didn't all ready know.

"I have one more question." Raven said boldly. "What about my emotions? Do they exist anymore?" Aida smiled a small smile.

"They exist, but they won't affect you as bad anymore. When you were alive, you had more life force and power, which made you stronger, and in turn, made your emotions stronger." She crossed her arms and tilted her head, smiling.

"Being dead, you won't have any life force. Being a ghost, you'll only have a little. Ninety percent less than what you'd have if you were alive. Thus, it'll take very big emotions for something to happen. Though, even then, it would be small, like glass breaking or a cup floating." She then shifted nervously.

"You'd best be going now; I'll come see you when I can."

Raven nodded, and bravely, though she knew it was an act, she stepped out where Aida had said the tunnel was. She felt as if she had walked through a fizzy barrier, and an invisible wind blew forcefully through her hair.

"Good luck, Miss Raven!" She heard Aida cry, as her eyes were forced shut, and her body tilted and unbalanced for a moment. Her head felt like it was swirling, twirling, and twisting inside her skull, before everything came to a shocking stand still.

Tensing her body, she slowly opened her eyes, and felt relief fill the pit of her stomach.

She was back in her room.

* * *

Looking around, she realized everything had been the same as it was when she had left it. Her bed was still unmade from her quick departure. Her books all lay in a neat row on her old bookcase. Even her dirty laundry, which lay in a pile by her desk, was uncared for. 

She was happy that everything lay unchanged.

Her eyes instantly searched for her Azarathian mirror. It was exactly where she had left it. Slowly, she walked towards it. Her legs felt like jelly, as if she had been out on a boat and was walking on still land again.

Once she was in front of the hand mirror, she reached down to grab it, and her hand slid easily through the metal. She blinked and tried again, and again, it went though.

'I'm a ghost,' she thought. 'No body.'

Feeling immensely stupid, she levitated herself a few inches off the ground, (she thanked God that at least levitating still worked) so that she could stare at her appearance in the mirror. She blinked owlishly when she could see nothing. 'Yep,' she thought, 'no image.' She had always wanted to see if that little rumor was true.

Lowering herself to the ground, she realized that her feet actually didn't touch the floor. They more like, hovered just above it. Dimly, she realized that there must have been a force that kept her from actually touching things in this world.

Sighing, she decided to go find the Titans. If she only had a month, she had better go and find out who were the ones that could see her. She walked over to her door, and experimented by sticking her head through it. Realizing that she wouldn't get stuck, she slid the rest of her body through, after her head. Then, she headed off for the main room.

She blinked in surprise when she reached the living room. It was oddly quiet. So quiet, in fact, she was sure she could hear one of Beast Boy's mouse friends chewing on a piece of cheese, which he was sure to have left out for them.

Only three of the four Titans she expected to see were actually sitting there.

Moving closer, she saw that Starfire was huddled against Robin's listless form. Her whole body was a shade paler than its normal color, and her eyes were blood shot and red. Robin didn't look any better. His face was pale and he looked a little green around his mouth. Both were not taking her death well.

Cyborg was sitting across from the two. He was staring lifelessly at the door she had just come through.

None of them noticed her.

She sighed. How was she going to get them to see her now? She was just about to see if she could work herself into an anger, to break some glass, when they began to speak.

"Do you believe Beast Boy will be alright?" Starfire asked, turning to look at Cyborg.

Cy shrugged sluggishly. "I don't know. If you ask me, it seems like he's taking this harder than he did with Terra's death." The three froze at the mention of Terra, but shrugged off the feeling.

"He has not eaten anything since the picnic…" Starfire began, and then, trailed off at her loss of voice; it was too hard to think about the picnic.

"I think he might be going though the five stages of grief." Robin said softly.

"What is that?" Star asked, turning to look at him.

"The five stages of grief are usually the ways a person will express their pain over a loss. The first is denial, then anger, bargaining, depression, and then, finally, acceptance.

"I think Robin's right. Beast Boy may be going through it." Cyborg agreed.

Starfire nodded, and they all lapsed into an uneasy silence again.

"Beast Boy was depressed over her?" She asked herself, shocked.

Quickly, she fled from the room, no one noticed.

Once she got to Beast Boy's room, she stood uneasily outside the door. What would happen if she wasn't noticed…then, who could help her? Pushing aside these thoughts, she slid herself through the soundproof door.

Then, she saw him. It was so dark in the room, Raven would have never had seen him if it weren't being a ghost. As a ghost, it seemed darkness was no longer a problem.

He looked horrible. His skin was a pale green, and his eyes were so swollen, they almost looked shut. She didn't know how he could see out of them.

He was sitting on his usual messy bed; a thick blanket had engulfed him and made him look like a bear sitting in a cave that was far too small for him. She couldn't tell if he was cold, but she very well doubted if he was.

Like the others, he didn't notice her, but stared straight ahead in the direction of her room. 'Was it true,' Raven wondered. 'Was he in a depression?' It sure looked like it to her. She suddenly felt a prickling feeling in the back of her eyes. It was just a tickle at first, but then, it began to beg for her attention and began to sting even more. She blinked quickly to push them back, but it only made it worse, and a few tears slipped down her cheek.

She jumped as a loud knocking sound broke through her train of thought. Beast Boy flinched, but didn't move or say anything. Someone slid open the door; it turned out to be Cyborg.

"How are you feeling Beast Boy?" Cy asked in a soft voice, as if he'd snap at a loud noise.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, but managed to move his head slowly in Cyborg's direction, until he was staring at him.

It was while he was doing this that he gave Raven hope.

As he had turned his head to look at Cyborg, his empty eyes had passed over Raven. Instead of turning to keep looking at Cyborg, he stopped and stared in her direction. He blinked at her for a moment, and then finally, managed to turn towards Cy. He stared solemnly at him.

"Are you hungry?" Cyborg asked, shifting uncomfortably from Beast Boy's gaze. There was a moment of silence, and Cyborg sighed. "We're going to go to bed now; we'll see you in the morning." Cyborg waited a few more moments, and then, left the room, sliding the door shut until a soft bang could be heard.

Beast Boy waited until Cyborg's footsteps faded before he turned to stare at Raven. They watched each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Beast Boy's face crumpled and tears filled his jade eyes.

"Why are you haunting me?" Beast Boy hissed softly, his voice chocked with emotions.

Raven forgot she had a voice; she forgot everything as she heard Beast Boy's pained filled words. She knew it'd be hard, to come back and watch everyone that she cared for, mourn for her, but now she was just beginning to realize how hard it would truly be.

Slowly, she walked over to Beast Boy, her feet going straight through the pile of clothes that were thrown carelessly onto the floor. Beast Boy had buried his face in the crooks of his arms, and his shoulders shuddered painfully from his sobs. She felt a few more tears fall down her cheeks. It felt out of place for her to be crying, and she knew the tears must be rusty looking.

She sat down next to him on the bed. Her body made no impression against the mattress, making her shudders slightly. Slowly, as if she were afraid he'd slap her, she lowered her hand just over his shoulder; the invisible force field keeping her from completely touching him.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, her voice echoing throughout the room. "I'm not here to haunt you." A few mores tears escaped her barriers.

"You are," his muffled voice replied. "I've seen you so many times, and you always say the same thing."

Raven was stunned, seen her all ready? Did that mean he thought she was a figment of his imagination?

"Beast Boy," she tried again. He turned to stare at her, his eyes widening. She pulled back slightly, taken back by his painful eyes.

"I'm not your imagination BB." She hoped using his nickname might snap him out of it. Out of habit, and forgetting she no longer needed to, she sniffled and tried, embarrassedly, to wipe away her tears.

He stared hard at her, unnerved.

"Beast Boy, when Terra died, I was the one that made sure you ate, and you had a shoulder to cry on." She said softly, hoping he'd remember. "I told you I'd always be there for you."

"But you aren't here for me Raven!" He cried. In his frustration, he shot up until he was standing, and he threw off his cocoon of blankets. He paled further as the blankets fell through Raven's translucent form.

"You're not my imagination." He said softly, looking her over with fear. "In my imagination, Raven never cried." She nodded.

"What are you?" He asked softly, his eyes wide, innocent, and clear

"I'm a ghost," she told him tonelessly. The tears had faded from her cheeks. "And I need your help."

* * *

**Okay here are my replies warning may be a little long considering there's 29! (Everyone stares at WandaCarla as her maniac laughter rings thoughout the moniter) All right I"m good. **

**Eva:** Sorry sorry it was a mistake, please forgive a exhausted seventeen year old...okay not yet but in a week, okay actually six days, sigh, anyway. I know how you feel, I get cranky to. She my favorite character to! Sigh, it was sad to killer I felt so bad as I wrote her death, you have no idea. Thank you very much, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Preventer Cloud:** Yes sir...or ma'am (I read your profile page and I think you're a girl, but I've been known to be totally wrong there).Exactly my thoughts, on a plus note when I read your review it made me laugh so hard, I don't know why but it did, lol. Thank you, I will.

**TDG3RD:** I know, I felt so bad about them, poor thing, poor BB. Hope this is soon enough for ya'll.

**Evermore Forevermore:** Thank you, do you really think so? I'll continure:-)

**ChauYuuko:** Lol, I made it depressing on purpose, but I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Animeobsessed3191:** lol, I'm glad you liked it. I'm not going to tell you how far i'm going, but I'll give you hints in this story. Actually there's a hint in the ending of this story.Anyway I hope this is soon enought for ya Jess!

**UrbanOphelia:** Dying eh? Lol, nah, I hope this was soon enough, there was so many reviews that I couldn't wait not to start this chapter. P.S. I love your pen name, we're reading Hamlet in my Brit. Lit. class, I love it.

**Scathac's warrior:** I know I know, sigh, it was sad but it had to be done. Really, gasp, you can't yell at me if you're doing that in yours, lol. All right All right, just don't hurt Beast Boy. (Stares in horror at Beast Boy) Now now no jerky movements, lol.

**ttinuhpfanforever:** I know wasn't it sad? We'll see (insane laughter). Yep he is taking it really hard.

**Anime-Girl-1103:** Thank you I will. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Beetles92:** I'm irish to, but I don't think you can tell. He does rock, I hope you liked him. Thanks.

**Magicbeliever**: Thanks, me to, lol. I thinks so RAE AND BB FOREVER! 3 lol. (Looks at BB's Kitty face) Oh, all right, here's this chapter, hope you liked it.

**Falling:** You Cried? I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would cry from my writing, sniff, this may sound bad but you crying makes me think I'm not such a bad writer, sniff. (blows into Handkerchief) I hope this was soon enough for you.

**Regrem Erutaerc: **Thanks, it wouldn't be possible without your help (cheers). lol, isn't it.

**CheeseFairyXXL:** I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry if that makes you feel any better. Hope you like this chapter.

**Mystyre:** I did! Thank you. I did! (Pats on back) It's all right, here's the chapter, I hope you liked it. P.S. thanks for adding me.

**Moo:** First off, love you name. You're in shock, that can't be good...or is it? I think too many people would hunt me down and kill me if I made it a one-shot, though I do agree, if you read the first chapter it would be a good one-shot. I'm sorry you were panicking, but thanks, I appreciate your review.

**Steph:** (Gasp) you Steph? I'm surprised, hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you read this next chapter.

**Warprince2000:** Thanks, I was hoping it would be. I hope you liked this chap.

**KaidaFaerie:** I know, the devil's little assistant. You were close to tears to? I do hope you know that was sort of a compliment for me hehe. I hope this was quick enough for you.

**The Last:** Thanks, I liked the hooker, I hope this soon enough. I hope you like this one.

**CallippeMused:** I'm sorry seriously, I didn't really know what I was doing when I wrote that, sniff, I'm sorry ifI offended you. I've gotten shorter but I appreciate your reveiw. Your preaching to the choir, I had it for like a month, ugh. I hate math but more story more review makes a lot of sense to me. lol j/j.

**Caniluvagain:** lol, I've been getting that a lot, I hope it was a good cry.

**GoOd0BaDz2:** Really? I know they are RAE/BB forever peeps!

**Kaleen:** Thanks K, I 'm glad you liked it.

**attackat:** Okay, I'm going. Yeah, it'd be hard. Thanks so glad you liked it.

**Fantasy Obsessed:** I'm not ending it, here's your update, lol

**Nyachu:** Thanks, I will. I hope it will be!

**_IMPORTANT_** I will give everyone who guesses how soon this is after Terra's betrayel a cyber cookie and a e-card from mwah. Just leave your guess and your e-mail and if you're right I'll send you these things, plus I'll tell you who won in the next chapter, hehe

**SO I HOPE EVERYONE CAN REVEIW FOR ME PLEASE!  
**

**Just press that little button!**

**Review!**


	3. Belief In The Dead

_(Giggles in nervousness) Sorry it took so long everyone! I've been hounded by school work and Writer's block, a deadly combination, thus it was hard to work on this chapter. I really hope you all like it and remember to **RR!**_

**Disclaimer: (In jail) Okay okay obviously I wouldn't have tried stealing Teen Titan's if I owned it, now would I? Damn cops, if I had only seen that hidden alarm. Oh, plus I don't own any Catholic info. I'm not Catholic so forgive me if I'm off on anything or everything. **

**_The winner is...drum roll please...is Ifartinurdirection also known as Pheonix! Hooray! The answer was that Terra died six months before this took place! Yay thanks for all who perticipated! Now on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Purgatory**_

**Chapter Three: Belief In The Dead**

_**Faith:**_

_1. Confident belief in the truth, value, or trustworthiness of a person, idea, or thing. _

_2. Belief that does not rest on logical proof or material evidence._

_3. Loyalty to a person or thing._

_4. A set of principles or beliefs. _

"A…a ghost," Beast Boy stuttered, absolutely shocked. He had figured her to be a figment of his insanity or something, but a ghost? He had a strange feeling that Ashton Kutcher was standing behind his door and about to tell him he was punk'd.

Raven only nodded her head, her hair shifting over her shoulder while softly curling to frame her face.

"Could you repeat that?" He gasped, his whole body shaking in disbelief. Raven scoffed, and glared at him.

"You're not deaf, Beast Boy." She said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms across her chest. He smiled slightly, and Raven realized he had tricked her to see if she was real…and not an enemy's henchmen. "You're smarter than you look, BB." She said, a smile in her voice, though her face remained blank.

"I just wanted to make sure death didn't do anything to your sense of humor." He said smiling a bit and making his eyes squint so that they were nearly closed from being swollen. Raven nodded and noticed that Beast Boy hadn't relaxed from his first tense position. 'He still doesn't believe me.'

"I told you I didn't want to go to the beach." Raven said jerking the conversation around so fast it made Beast Boy's eyes widen.

He stared blankly at her, "Huh?"

"I told you I didn't want to go, but you had to go and make that stupid kitten face." She screwed up her face in annoyance. Beast Boy blinked, and then, grinned. His body immediately relaxed. Then, what she fully said hit him. His face became grave once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while staring intently at his messy floor. Raven tilted her head and shook it. She walked slowly up to him and went to put a hand to his shoulder. She stopped just above his skin, in sudden remembrance. She pulled her hand back like he had stung it. Then, she glared hatefully at it. Beast Boy watched her in concern. She finally wanted to touch him, to comfort him, and now, she couldn't. His eyes softened immediately and filled with guilt felt tears.

"It's my entire fault, Raven." He whispered, staring at her clear hand. "I should have never forced you into going to the beach. I should have just left you alone, but I was too stubborn to. God, I'm so sorry." He spoke, as his voice chocked up.

"No," Raven said harshly, whipping him back to reality. Her eyes had the ferocious gleam to them that Beast Boy only saw when one of their friends was threatened. "It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy. It was no one's fault. You need to believeinyourself, not blame yourself! Besides, we're getting nowhere in helping me." Beast Boy blinked.

"What was it you needed help with anyway?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head.

Raven shifted awkwardly and began to chew on her lower lip, a habit that she had long lost. She then began to tell Beast Boy everything that had happened, starting from the very beginning, when she died. She told him about Purgatory, Saint Patrick, Aida, and then, she got to the deal.

He blushed a bright red color as she told him her conditions. "So, let me get this straight," he started as his ears began to match the color of his flushed face. "You've made a deal with the Saint of Purgatory, that if someone loves you, even your demon side, then he'll give you back your life?" Beast Boy stared at her in wonder.

Raven knew that if she wasn't a ghost rightnow, she would have been blushing worse than BB was right now. But since she was one, no blush came, yet because of habit; she pulled up her hood, making her look more like the grim reaper than he**r **usual self. Beast Boy smiled slightly when he realized the reason she had covered up.

"It was a stupid deal!" She told him tonelessly, while turning away from him. "But it gave me a month to say my good byes…well, try at least, since the others can't see me."

"Wait," Beast Boy cut in. Raven only stared at him in silence, waiting for him to continue. He looked furious, and she had only seen him look that way one other time: when Slade had turned Terra.

"You're going to just give up?" He asked in a cold tone. Raven regretted immediately what she said next, for it seemed to have a negative effect.

"Beast Boy, you and I both know that no one would ever fall in love with me." Raven replied, her voice empty and toneless. Beast Boy snapped.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Raven blinked in surprise. "You tell me to have faith in myself, and yet, you still don't have any yourself. How do you know if someone can or cannot love you?"

"Because, there is no such thing as love," She snapped back as her anger began to grow. "I've never seen such a thing as love. How can you even know if it's real? It's just some stupid dream humans made up to make themselves feel happy. Demons don't love nor can they!" By the time she finished her speech, her anger was making her shake. Both jumped in surprise when Beast Boy's window cracked. Beast boy stared wide eyed at her, but didn't comment on her emotions.

"I don't believe that," Beast Boy whispered in such a soft voice that Raven felt a twinge of guilt for what she had said. "You're half demon Raven," he continued still in that same gentle voice, "but you're still half human, and if it's a stupid dream for humans, then it's a stupid dream for you too. I know somewhere, deep in your heart, you wished for it…everyone does."

Raven was not ready to admit it to her self or Beast Boy that she had had dreams about love. So, instead, she glared, annoyed, at his dirty floor.

"Raven, you have to try. You can't just give up. We need you here. Look at us; we're lost without you." She met his eyes with hers, and hefelt hope fill up his stomach; 'had she believed his truth?'

"It's grief that makes them seem lost." Raven stated blandly. Beast Boy glared heatedly at her.

"Raven, can't you at least try to find someone? We have a month; we can work out a plan. At least give it a try." In the beginning, his voice had been worn out, but by the time he finished his discourse, he was desperate. He didn't know why he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Raven again, but he was going to fight for it anyway. Raven took pity on him, and nodded her consent.

"All right, but we'll have to work on that later." Beast Boy had a quizzical look. "Do you happen to know where my body is?" Beast Boy blinked in surprise. Obviously, this was not the question he was expecting.

"It's at the Jump City Morgue." He said, "Why?"

"If I do come back, I'll need my body won't I?" She said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do with it once we get it; hide it in my closet?" Raven had never heard Beast Boy be sarcastic; he grinned.

"There must be something we can do." She said her voice monotone. They stood there quietly, each trying to think of a way to keep Raven's body from decomposing for a month.

Suddenly, Beast Boy brightened. "Have you ever seen Snow White?" He asked hopefully. Raven gave him a puzzled glance, but nodded"Well, remember the dwarfs made Snow White a glass coffin for her, because it was so beautiful. What if we do the same thing for your body?" Raven stared doubtfully at him.

"That would require brains and technology. Something you definitely don't have." She said, teasingly, though her face remained blank.

Beast Boy frowned, and then, grinned. "But I know someone who has both!" Beast Boy exclaimed and grinned a little wider.

Bang Bang Bang! Cyborg blinked and groggily unplugged himself from his charger. He rubbed his one human eye and yawned as his door slid open.

"Cyborg, I need your help." Beast Boy practically yelled. Cyborg jumped and watched as Beast Boy seemed to be listening to thin air, and then, he mumbled something softly under his breath.

"Beast Boy, are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked carefully. Beast Boy looked as if he had made a full recovery. His color was fresh green; his face was shining. The only proof that he was mourning a few hours ago were his bloodshot eyes.

"Cy, Cyborg, I've got great news." Beast Boy cried bouncing from heel to toe. Again, he seemed to space off for a moment; then, he looked sheepish and immediately calmed down. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Cyborg nodded, too stunned for words. Cyborg watched as Beast Boy slowly walked in and waited for him to shut the door. Then, Beast Boy began his story of Raven's ghost and how Cyborg could help them.

By the time Beast Boy had finished his story, Cyborg knew for sure that Beast Boy had gone insane with grief. Raven's ghost, a glass coffin to prevent decay, only crazy people would talk about the dead like they were coming back.

"Beast Boy, it's going to be okay." Cyborg said as calmly as he could. "I'm going to get you some help." Beast Boy suddenly frowned with irritation.

"You don't believe me?" He exclaimed his knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hand into fists. Cyborg shook his head and put his hands up defensively.

"No, no. I didn't say that." Cy explained, "I just meant that it might be best if we take you to see a doctor." Beast Boy's faced contorted in hurt. Then, he stared behind Cyborg, attentive to something, and then blinked. He shook his head slightly, and then frowned.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said softly, worry was evident in his voice.

"Cyborg, you have to believe me!" BB exclaimed, grabbing onto his friend's arm. "You have to; I'm telling the truth. If you won't believe the truth, who else can I rely on?" Beast Boy had tears in his eyes, and Cyborg felt guilty for it.

"Please, just try to believe for a moment. Believe that I'm actually right, that Raven really is a ghost, and you just can't see her." Beast Boy's eyes were so clear and pleading that Cyborg, against his better judgment, humored him.

'Raven's here,' he thought to himself, feeling very stupid the whole time. 'Raven isn't dead. She's alive, and when I open my eyes, I'll see her grumpy face again.' Cyborg felt the sting of tears as he opened his eyes.

There was no one in the room except for him and Beast Boy.

Then, something flashed in the corner of his eye. He blinked and turned towards it, but it was no longer there.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said softly, trying hard not to cry in front of him.

"Believe," Beast Boy whispered in his ear. Cyborg closed his eyes and thought of the times when he and Raven would wash the T-car together. They had always had a good time doing it, and Cyborg had learned a lot more about the mysterious girl than the other Titans knew. He really wished she was alive, and then, things could go back to being what they were once more.

He opened his eyes to see Beast Boy standing a few feet in front of him. Next to him was a clear figure; immediately, Cyborg knew who it was. Raven was back, as a ghost.

For a second time that night, Raven explained everything to Cyborg. Purgatory, Saint Patrick, Aida, and the deal were all included. Cyborg was stunned throughout the whole explanation. So much so, he made Raven go through it twice before it fully hit him.

"You might be coming back?" He exclaimed, unable to contain the grin tugging at his lips. She nodded, and her face remained expressionless.

"That's great. That's fantastic…I wonder what the others are going to say?" Cyborg said, as if the thought had just struck him. Raven rolled her eyes; she smiled a small smile, and then, shifted onto her other foot.

"Listen, maybe we should concentrate on my body and the coffin." The others nodded.

"Let's see. So, you want me to make you a glass coffin to keep your body in, and also so your body doesn't decay. There are some options on the latter. I could freeze Rae's body?" The others shook their heads.

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion, while Raven made a face, "A definite 'no' onthat." She said mildly.

Cyborg smiled, "Well, I could make the coffin empty of oxygen. That way, the body should be able to slow down the decay. Of course, where ever we put the coffin, we'll have to make it very cold, just for insurance." Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically, while Raven started to move around restlessly.

"Rae, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, turning to stare at her.

"It's nearly morning," she snapped, "Let's get going; I don't want my body pumped full of formaldehyde solution." She said crankily.

Beast Boy stumbled over her last few words, "four-mall-de-hide solutions?"

"Cy, stay here and start working on the coffin, okay?" She question, but more like stated as she ignored Beast Boy's slaughter of her words.

Cy nodded and turned to his computer. He then turned around again, "You know, if they did, it'd make the decomposition go a lot slower." He chuckled as Raven's growl reverberated throughout his room, "Just thought you might want to know."

"Yuck, it smells horrible in here!" Beast Boy whispered harshly, his voice slightly muffled by his hand.

"Well, what do you expect? We're in the city morgue." Raven said tonelessly as she floated through the door. Beast Boy quickly changed into a beetle, and squeezed himself under the door.

"Easy for you to say, you're dead." He snapped, and then quieted immediately. They had just entered the main room. The walls were dark and shiny and reflected what little light that was in the building.

The flashes of dim light reminded Raven of the murky underwater, and she shifted nervously closer to Beast Boy. Beast Boy, as usual, was oblivious.

"Do you think we have to check all of these containers?" Beast Boy asked, swallowing hard enough to make a loud gulping sound. Raven nodded, and crept forward until she stood in front of a container.

She watched as Beast Boy paled in horror, but he followed her anyway. Raven immediately felt bad when she saw how scared Beast Boy was. He was shaking a bit. Though, if it was from the cold of the room or from fear, she wasn't sure, and his eyes were shifting uneasily.

Raven pressed down her own fear of the dead and turned towards Beast Boy, "Why don't I just stick my head through the wall? It'd be a lot faster that way." But Beast Boy shook his head no.

"It wouldn't be right for me to make you go through that." He said, and then smiled slightly, "Besides, there's probably some type of cover over them…and you wouldn't be able to see through it." Raven frowned and felt the childish urge to stick out her tongue at him.

Beast Boy opened a random compartment. The door itself was the bed, and as Beast Boy pulled opened the door, the bed slid silently with it. Beast Boy was right; there was a covering over it, which was proof enough that Beast Boy was a fan of those homicide detectives shows on ABC.

He hesitated a moment before he gently lifted off the covering. It was an old man. His once young face was scared with wrinkles, and his lips had turned a sickly blue.

"Nope," Beast Boy choked out, wrinkling his nose from the odor. He slid the compartment door closed and tried another. This time, it was a girl; she had blonde hair and looked badly beaten. Beast Boy quickly shut that door.

After a few more tries, Raven was becoming pessimistic. "Face it Beast Boy, you've must have gotten the wrong morgue." Beast Boy glared at her in annoyance, as he tried to open another compartment, but it refused to budge.

"I don't think (grunt) that I would forget (huff) where they placed your body!" The compartment lurched open with a loud reverberating bang. Beast Boy was sent flying backwards and landed smack dab on the floor. He rubbed his rear end and grumbled under his breath.

Raven sighed and, only because she knew how hard her death had affected him, apologized. "I'm sorry, all right?" she snapped. Her apology, though rusty sounding, was sincere enough, and made Beast Boy smile gratefully. Beast Boy realized that he must have been the first person, in a really long time, which had been apologized to from Raven.

He stood up, and then, leaned over and pulled off the pale sheet.

There was Raven's body. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was an ugly pale blue. It even looked as if it had swelled slightly from the water.

"Do you smell the formaldehyde?" Raven asked, while peering closer to her dead body.

"Shhh," Beast Boy suddenly hissed. Distantly, Raven could hear the soft pounding of footsteps as they came closer to the room. Raven blinked as a beam of light faintly swept underneath the door. Beast Boy froze in fear; if he were caught, who knew what they would do to him? Raven seemed to since his fear and quickly turned to him.

"Beast Boy, hide," she blurted as she went closer to one of the exam tables. She searched frantically for a weapon as the footsteps came nearer and nearer.

She blanched as her eyes landed on, what looked to be a giant pair of eyebrow pluckers. Raven, realized that this is what they used to take out organs and other body pieces while performing an autopsy.

She gagged, but willed her fear to increase. There was no concern there, for the footsteps were growing closer and closer.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy whispered loudly.

"Shhh," she hissed this time. Then, the door slowly opened, and what looked to be a security guard peered in. He flashed a large flash light throughout the room, and to Raven's horror, landed on the hiding Beast Boy.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" He asked his voice deeply annoyed.

That's when Raven made her move. Using her emotion of fear, she wielded it to pick up the giant eyebrow plucker. Then, as it floated mysteriously up into the air, she wielded it to go flying at the man's head.

With a sick thunk, the tool was smacked hard against the side of the man's head. His eyes rolled backwards, and he slumped to the ground with a groan.

"Is he dead?" Beast Boy whispered furiously as he scrambled over to the middle age body.

"He's not dead," Raven stated her voice eerily calm, "He'll just be unconscious for a while." Beast Boy checked his pulse, just to make sure, and then, turned back towards her body.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before anything else happens." Beast Boy muttered, apparently not happy with the knowledge of them knocking an innocent bystander out.

"What about the formaldehyde?" Raven asked, floating over to him.

"Let's ask Cyborg when we get back," Beast Boy said tiredly. Raven nodded and watched quietly as Beast Boy carefully picked up Raven's body, bridal style, and then, swung his shoulders against the compartment door, sliding it shut. He slowly and carefully started walking towards the exit.

Once he reached thedoor, he placed the body gently on the ground and rested. Raven wasn't as light as she seemed which earned him a scary glare when he decided to inform this to Raven herself.

Then, he unlocked the door, carried the body outside, and, once again, laid it on the ground. Then, he locked the door from the inside and escaped by turning back into a beetle.

"That was a lot simpler than I thought it was going to be... well, except for the security guard, of course." Raven said off handedly.

"That's easy for you to say; you won't be carrying the body all the way back to the tower."

It had been nearly two hours since Beast Boy and Raven had left, and Cyborgwas nearly finished with his little project. Of course, he had awakened many grumpy people, and had pulled about a ton of strings and favors, but thankfully, they had all came through for him.

Now, he was working on sealing out all the air in the coffin, which was becoming more of a problem than he thought. He typed in a solution that he hoped would work, and waited as the computer tried to process it.

"We're back," huffed a tired voice from the medical room's open window. Cy turned to see an exhausted Beast boy, and a placid Raven. In Beast Boy's arms laid Raven's body. Cyborg's expression immediately softened. Beast Boy was pale, and he looked worn out over the whole ordeal.

"Hey," he greeted them softly as Beast Boy placed Rae's body on the ground.

Raven frowned. Ever since her death, Beast Boy and Cyborg had changed. Beast Boy's changes were depression, obviously, but Cyborg's was a new sense of timidity and quietness. This, new him, frightened her slightly, and as time past, she knewshe would miss the obnoxious one more and more.

"You are going to be thrilled with me when I tell you my news." Cyborg boasted proudly. "I was able to create a perfect coffin, which should stop the progress of decay for, I hope, a month." Beast Boy sent a happy grin Raven's way.

"Plus, a bonus," Cy added, "I was able to replicate the coffin to look exactly like the one in Snow White." He held up a child's book that was no doubt Starfire's.

On the cover, in gold letters, it read: The Fairy Tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Under it was a picture of a pale girl lying on a sheet of silk. A glass covering lay over her. Seven dwarfs were lined around it and stared mournfully at the figure, while wild animals seemed to be gathering around the group.

Raven choked, and then, glared at Beast Boy as he struggled to hold in his laughter. Cyborg just chuckled and turned back to his computer as it made loud beeping sounds. He clicked the mouse, and the beeping instantly stopped.

"The seal for the coffin is working now." Cyborg said as he read the computer's explanation.

"Before we put my body in the coffin, do you think you could check for traces of formaldehyde in it?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded and took a needle out of a drawer, and then, he gently pierced it in Raven's upper forearm. He pulled on the plug and stopped immediately as blood filled up the tube. He then carefully pulled out the needle and grinned at Rae.

"Looks like you got your wish. No formaldehyde; it's just plain old blood." Raven nodded and sighed slightly.

"Beast Boy, do you want me to put her…," Cyborg trailed off helplessly.

"No, I'll do it." Beast Boy said softly. He picked up Raven's body and waited for the glass lid to slide open. Then, as if she were made of glass, he placed her on the steel bed, and positioned her to look almost like she was sleeping. Finally, he stepped away as the lid slid shut.

Raven glanced at Cyborg and Beast Boy's sad expressions, and groaned to herself. She was right here after all. "Don't look so sad," she barked in irritation, "I'm right here, after all." Beast Boy nodded, and then shivered.

"Sorry," Cyborg apologized, "I have to keep it cold in here. Otherwise, the body won't last as long." Beast Boy nodded again, but made no other comment than his yawn.

"We should probably go back to bed." Cyborg said grinning as Beast Boy's canine teeth made their appearance during his yawn. Raven nodded, as did Beast Boy, and both of them headed for the med door. "Are you going with him?" Cyborg asked, teasingly. Beast Boy blushed, and Raven pulled up her hood again.

"Na, no," Raven stuttered, tripping, for the first time, over her words. "I was heading for the living room." With that said, she gracefully glided through the door and out of the room.

Beast Boy chuckled, "You shouldn't tease her like that. She has been through a lot lately." Cyborg frowned.

"I think," he began, "that it's all the more reason why we should." Beast Boy nodded, and then, yawned again. "I'll walk you back to your room." Cy said, headingfor the door. Beast Boy nodded and followed after him.

As they passed the empty doorway to the living room, they saw the translucent figure of Raven, staring lost and forlornly out the giant window that looked to Jump City. Beast Boy made a move to join her and comfort her, but Cyborg stopped him with an arm.

"Let's let her be for a while, Beast Boy," he whispered, "I think she needs to get use to the way things are now." Cyborg stated, as he began to leave him and walk towards their destination.

BB hesitated and stared at Raven's ghost, and then, he turned and followed Cyborg's footsteps.

Once they reached Beast boy's room, Cy made a move to keep Beast Boy from going inside. "I've got a question for you." Cy said, shifting and sighing at the same time. Beast Boy turned to look at him.

"How are you going to help Raven find someone to love her?" He asked, staring intently at him.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise over the question, and stared past Cyborg in the direction of the main room.

"I don't know really," he said softly, "I don't know yet…but I promised her we'd come up with something." He gulped and looked at the ground in a sudden shyness. His brows furrowed in thought. "But the thought of her going back to Purgatory, it... it scares me to death."

There was a brief silence as Cyborg went through everything Beast Boy had just said. His eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle seemed to magically fit themselves together. Then, his eyes lit up in realization.

"Of course," Beast Boy continued, "I'm sure you feel the exact same way." Beast Boy gave him a sad, small smile, and then, shut his bedroom door.

Cyborg stayed in the hallway, stuck in a stupor over what Beast Boy had just said.

'What had he meant over his last words? He couldn't have meant…no he hadn't meant that…had he?'

* * *

_Yay, so that's the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it. Here's my review answers!_

**Regrem Erutaerc**: Thanks, I really like writing it. That's right.

**Eva:**Thanks, I'm glad you've forgiven me! I'm glad you did. I'm glad to hear that, people get mad if it's too short or if it's too long so I'm glad the lenght was right for you! I'm glad the plot does, trust me it'll get more and more interesting as the chapters lead on. Sorry the update took such a long time. You did huh? I know I was so, what's the word, annoyed at the Rae/Rob person. Exactly, that's exactly what I thought, I mean it's just rude. That's right people **You don't have to agree with the pairing but you don't have to flame!** Did you see the other flame I got from this person who is like against the Catholic relgions (rolls eyes) what is with people now a days, huh? Well, your review really cheered me up! Thanks and I hope you review again cause talking to you makes me feel better about my flames...damn them to hell! LOL!

**Warprince 2000:** I'm sorry this took so long but I really hoped you liked it!

**Ifartinurdirection/Phoenix:** Thank you I'm so glad you liked it! I really liked how I intwined the faith in it to, you never see any fics like that any more. lol. I hate myself for that. Yes it would be because then it'd be like he didn't like her at all. Thanks, I was afraid my Purgatory was going to get tons of flames, but surprisingly it didn't. Thanks, so do I. Hopefully things will. Ohh, three months, only three months off. hehe, nice try though.

**UrbanOpheila:** I'm sorry it wasn't updated as soon as you'd hoped. I hope you didn't die waiting for this one, lol, I'm so sorry it took so long. Thanks!

**RavenluvsBB:** Thank you, I just did.

**Steph:** Thank you I'm glad someone does. Yeah I told you about right? Me too...let's hope I just don't fall into another.

**CalliopeMused:** Sadly it's true. Yeah that is a little cold. Lol, that is so true. (Jaw drops) wow you are really percise. Too bad, no psychic you aren't...but between you and me, I'll say you were right if you give me 15 of what you earn as a psychic. Lol j/j!

**KaidaFaerie:** I'm glad you think I am so. Thanks hope you think that of this one.

**Moo:** Lol, nice. I'm glad you think so, I'm hoping so. Aw, thanks. You make me smile, not only because of your name but because you are such a nice reviewer. I really hope you like this chapter!

**The Last:** Aw, not right sorry it was six. Nice try though. Thanks, I know my grammer sucks, but I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I was happy about that. I hope you're not too mad at me for taking so long, sorry, darn writer's block.

**Stikaiya:** Lol, I didn't even think about it but I guess I did! Yay I love YYH. Thanks, hope you like it.

**D:** Wow your so specific, not fair. lol. Um, well for the month, no, and for the year, no. Sorry! Thanks, I really appreciate your review.

**Falling:** Me too, I'm the worst, if it's even a little bit sad I start bawling, lol. (Bows) Thank you, thank you! Ooo, no I'm sorry you're off my six months. But it was a good guess anyway.

**Preventer Cloud:** lol. Actually it was because of his faith in her that she would come back, and of course he couldn't accept the fact that she was dead. Thus he saw her. But I almost like your ideas better, hehe. You were dead on about the lunatic thing. Gosh, how do you know I love cookies! (takes cookie and eat it in one bite) It's good thanks!

**I should be studying:** Thanks:-) Wow, thank you. Well techinacly (that is so spelt wrong) she isn't alive. It's her ghost that he can see, her spirit, in other words. So she's not really alive, hehe. Well you'll just have to wait and see on who can see her and who can't. Is he all ready in love with her? Well, I would have to say yes and no, and that's all I will tell you. I don't want to ruin it!

**Will-The-Titans:** Thank you, I think so. I hate that, it's like they describe a house for two pages, I get bored that way. Short and sweet is what I believe. Yay a 9/10 that makes me soo Happy!

**Fernnu: **Oh, thank you I'm so glad you like it! I'm trying to do it fast but it's so hard, hope you liked this chapter.

**Almostinsane:** Thank you, I just did.

**FantasyObsessed:** I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! I hope you aren't too mad with me and my slow update.

**GoOd-BaDz2: **Thanks! I know I hope it was. Thanks, I love you to! I hope this was soon enough. I know, I couldn't believe it! I'm a good dudette! Lol.

**Animeobsessed3191: **It would wouldn't it. I know, I meant for it to be St. Patrick...he just doesn't get any of the spotlight and I thought it was about time he did. lol, they will they will. I'm writing I'm writing.

**Eric Cartman's Evil Minion:** Oh, thank you that is such a great compliment. I'm sorry! It's okay I'm alway's on sugar, lol!

**Gothic Goddess 14:** Thanks I'm glad that you do. Don't go insane, here I'm trying to update fast. lol!

**DarkSoulEmpress: **Hope you liked this chapter, a little more humor in it then the last few ones.

**Brian Darksoul:** I'm continueing it don't you worry, and trust me I would never abandon one of my stories. As weird as it may sound they're like my children...if I had any.

**Animegoddess12345: **Gemma, how do you pronounce it? Oh my God, people say the exact same thing about me and my sister, of course they can't anymore since my sissy if pregnant, lol. Wow, um I'm not sure what the timeline for that would be, lol. But since it was six months I'm going to say you were close but not right. Bye and I hope you review for me!

**

* * *

**

**_Important!_ I'm not sure when the next chapter of Purgatory will be updated. I will be leaving for Alaska ina three weeks, but hopefully I will have the next chapter up. If not I'm soooooooooooo sorry. I will update as soon as I can! Hope you all aren't too mad! Love you!**

**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**

**_REVEIW_**

**_reveiw!_**


	4. The Birth of a Mission

Sorry the update took so long, I hate writers block. I hope you really like this one and the next chapter should be up by next weekened at the latest. Thanks for the reviews!

_**Purgatory**_

_**Chapter Four: The Birth of a Mission**_

_**Family:**_

_1. All the members of a household under one roof. _

_2. A group of usually related individuals who live together under common household authority and esp. who have reciprocal duties to each other._

_3. A social unit living together._

_4. An association of people who share common beliefs or activities._

* * *

It was ten in the morning, and Robin had just fished the Jump City Tabloid from the front stoop of the Titan's Tower. Still half asleep, he slowly made his way back to the kitchen and dropped the paper on the counter as he began to make his morning coffee.

"Good morning, Robin," Starfire said wearily as she made her way to the refrigerator and squeezed herself a glass of mustard.

"Morning," he replied softly, sitting on the stool on the opposite side of the kitchen while grabbing for the abandoned newspaper. He took a sip of his coffee, dark, and then immediately spit it out.

"Robin," she cried, jumping up in shock, "what is the matter?" Robin glared at the paper viciously and shoved it her way. Starfire read the headline and gasped; she abandoned her drink andthen began to quickly read the article. By the time she had finished, tears were in her eyes,and she was close to hyperventilating.

"Robin, why, why should someone do this?" She cried, the newspaper shaking from her clenched fist.

"I don't know, Star, but whoever did this is going to pay. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the exact same moment on the other side of the tower, the green animal shifter sneezed in his sleep. 

Raven blinked; totally oblivious that by now, she'd be falling asleep if she had been alive. To be honest, she was trying to control a huge urge to somehow throw Beast Boy's mattress in the air and let him fall, tumbling into the ground. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure how that was going to happen since she didn't even know how she had made the giant eyebrow puckers zoom across the room and smash right into the security guard at the City Morgue. Why was it you could never remember a thing when it seemed incredibly important to remember?

A huge pig like snort interrupted her musing, and she rolled her eyes at how deep Beast Boy was sleeping. She had always been one of those light sleepers who managed to wake up at the softest sound, and although she had never hated that fact, she had, deep down, wished for one night of total and complete sleep, the kind where not even a thunderstorm could shake you awake.

It was just in the middle of this thought when Raven, one never to show emotions, burst out into laughter. She tried to quiet herself, but it couldn't be helped. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheek.

Beast Boy snorted awake and shivered. Had he kicked the blankets off or something? Groggily, he looked around and realized that his floor was sparkling clean, not a piece of clothing or trash could be found. He also realized that Raven was having a fit…no, she was actually laughing. He blinked and looked over at her. She covered her mouth and quickly turned her back on him.

"Hey," he cried, "what are you laughing about?" It was then that a final realization hit him in the head. He was all but naked, only his yellow monkey boxers were still around his waist.

His scream reverberated around the room. "Raven, how could you do this to me?" he cried, not noticing when something moved in the corner of his eye.

"I didn't do anything!" she shot back, her back still turned, and her shoulders shaking silently.

"Then, why am I stripped down to only my boxers?" he cried searching desperately for some type of article of clothing to cover himself with. That's when he noticed that his comforter was also missing. "What the hell is going on?" Beast Boy cried in outrage and confusion.

That's when he heard a large slurping sound from the opposite end of his bed.

Somehow, likely during Raven's musings, Silkie had made his way through the air vent and had had a feast with Beast Boy's apparel. But obviously, that had not quenched the poor moth larva's hunger, and so, he had started to eat Beast Boy's bedding.

Suddenly angry, Beast Boy jumped up and lifted Silkie into his arms, none to gently might I add, and then, he rushed over and opened his bedroom door.

"Starfire," Beast Boy yelled, making Silkie wiggle around in a futile effort of escape. There was a brief silence while everyone waited for the Tamaranean to appear, and when she did, Beast Boy's little balloon of anger seemed to pop.

Star did not look at all well. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and under her eyes were dark bags that seemed to tell the story of how the young girl had gotten no sleep.

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt guilty. For a moment, he had forgotten that Raven was dead, and it was her ghost he had been screaming at a few moments before. The others had no idea that Raven was technically 'alive', and so, they would still be taking it quite roughly.

"What is the matter, friend Beast Boy?" she asked wearily. Beast Boy motioned up his arms to get her attention to Silkie and then handed him to her. "Oh Silkie, now is not the time to be invading other's personal rooms. You are a very bad grobofff." Then, deciding that that was the only reprimanding the poor thing needed, she opened her door a few feet from Beast Boy's room and threw her pet back in.

Tiredly, she turned back to Beast Boy and the unseen Raven. "I am sorry friend. It will not happen again." She then turned around and began to walk slowly towards the main room.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and realized she wasn't there. He looked around to see her gliding down the hall towards Star. Jumpingin surprise, he ran after the two.

"She doesn't look well," Raven said calmly as she watched him catch up. Beast Boy just rolled his eyes, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Ask her what's wrong," Raven told him, turning to look Starfire in the face.

"Jeez, I don't know, maybe it was because, yesterday, you died," both Raven and Starfire swiveled around to stare at him. Raven was glaring while Star's eyes were wide and had tears trailing down her cheeks.

Beast Boy turned red in embarrassment. He had definitely not meant to say that out loud.

"That's true, BB," Star sniffed hopelessly, "I did die a bit, but today's news..." she stopped herself as tears obscured her vision, but then she went on, "Today, I died fully, for this news has broken my heart." Beast Boy had understood the first part, but what could have happened today that would have Starfire acting as if it had been Robin who had died. Raven seemed to have been thinking along the same lines for she didn't waste a minute in ordering him to ask another question.

"Ask her what she's talking about," Raven insisted. This time, Beast Boy did so without arguing.

"Have you not seen the paper?" she asked surprise evident in her voice. Beast Boy just shook his head. Star grabbed his wrist and began to pull him in the direction of the kitchen. Beast Boy let out a gasp in surprise and turned around to see that Raven was quickly gliding after them.

As they entered the kitchen, Starfire let go of Beast Boy's wrist and grabbed the morning paper that had been lying innocently on the counter top. "Read this," she said, handing him the paper.

Beast Boy looked suspiciously around the empty room. Then, he glanced at the paper and let out a gasp of surprise. Raven quickly floated higher to read over Beast Boy's shoulder.

**"Titan's Body _Vanishes From the_ Morgue"**

**Jump City Morgue was astonished this morning (10/1) to find the young body of Raven, from the Teen Titans, missing. It appears that the body has been stolen from its holding late last night. Greg Warren, the only witness in the abduction, said, "I only saw one of the kidnappers, or bodynappers, or whatever you call them, but there had to be an accomplice, because I was looking straight at the boy and all of the sudden, someone threw a Toothed Forceps at me. The kid had some strength too, because they knocked me right out of my senses." Although police are looking into the matter, there was no sign of forced entrance. Nor was there any sign that someone had broken in at all. Despite that fact, the police have been looking for information on the identity of the unknown person(s). There is no strong evidence to help locate the body or the burglars…**

Beast Boy couldn't help let the loud gulp issue around the room. "Shit", was the next thing that was issued out from his mouth. Raven had gone extremely quiet. When Beast Boy turned to look at her, he saw that she was frowning and lost in thought. Not knowing what to do, he turned to look at Starfire.

"Funny, that was the last word on my mind when I read that," an entirely different voice said from behind him. Beast Boy nervously turned around. Raven, who was still behind him, had turned to look too, and Beast Boy ended up staring though her translucent form.

Robin was frowning at him, curiosity and suspicion all over his face. "In fact, I distinctly remember spitting up my coffee." Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze.

"Morning everyone," Cyborg said cheerfully as he, in one fluid motion, twisted the stitches in his neck out. No one answered him, though Beast Boy looked as if he had been caught red handed in the cookie jar. Cyborg, incidentally, didn't seem to notice the awkward silence.

"Obviously, someone slept well." Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Yep," he gloated and then cleared his throat. "I mean, yep. It sure is a beautiful morning." Beast Boy gave him a withering glance while Cyborg turned and hid his face inside the refrigerator.

"As I was saying," Robin said after clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention, "Isn't it curious that Raven's body just happens to be missing the night after she died?" Robin hadn't meant for it to sound cruel, but even so, he couldn't help the pang of guilt that stabbed into his stomach as Star's ever so green eyes watered.

"She isn't dead," Beast Boy objected. Robin cut a quick glance to Starfire, who was biting her lower lip, and then stared coolly at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you have to accept it!" Robin said, his face deadly calm, but his voice held just enough anger in it to show what his accusation was.

Everyone jumped as a glass suddenly broke. Cyborg was holding the remains of what was once a drinking glass, milk dribbled off his metallic hands and onto the glass strewn floor. In his other hand was the newspaper Beast Boy and Raven had previously been reading. He then turned guilty eyes to the others.

Robin immediately caught on to this guilty look, and his eyes squinted to dangerous proportions. Knowing that Robin knew, Cyborg hesitantly took a few steps towards Beast Boy and turned to face Robin directly.

"Don't tell me you knew about this!" Robin yelled, his voice cracking in rage. Cyborg didn't say anything, but inclined his head in answer. Starfire's eyes went wide, and she immediately went to Robin's side to reason with them.

"Friends, is it true that you are the ones who stole Raven's body from the house of death?" her hands were clasped in front of her as if she were praying they'd all start cracking up and tell her it was a joke.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other, both seemingly talking through a connection only two best friends seemed to have.

"Yeah, Star, it's true," Beast Boy admitted, feeling a bit shameful.

Robin threw his hands up in the air and let out a roar of frustration. "How could you both be dumb enough to steal Raven's dead body out of a morgue? Have both of you gone mad?" Robin paced the kitchen in fury and threw vicious looks at Cyborg and BeastBoy, who were surprisingly taking it all in quite well.

"Raven is alive. Robin, you have to believe us. I didn't believe it at first, but that's what keeps you blind from the truth…" Cyborg began to say.

"The truth is right here," Robin yelled while roughly grabbing the guilty paper and throwing it fiercely on the ground in front of them. A large smack from the paper made everyone, excluding Robin, flinch. "Read it right there in black and white. She had doctors look her over, damn it!" Robin had worked himself into such a fury that he could barely breathe. Starfire just stood there; her eyes glued to the floor while her hands wringed themselves into a fury.

"You believe us, don't you, Star?" Beast Boy croaked tears were etched on the rim of his eyes. Star looked up in surprise, unaccustomed to the sudden soft voice.

"I want to believe you, friend Beast Boy, but I……" she took a deep breath to steady herself, "the doctors said she was dead. There was no reason for them to lie to us, was there?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"You see," Robin said, "Starfire and I can at least see reason."

Raven's ghost glared with irritation at Robin. She had been silent throughout the whole argument and was now peeved off.

"Why don't you tell them?" she growled, pacing a little. "Starfire will believe you; I knowshe will. Tell her to believe!" Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her.

"She is dead," Cyborg said so suddenly that everyone only gawked at him.

"Huh," Robin asked suddenly.

"She may be dead, but that doesn't mean her spirit isn't here." Robin gave him a stare, and Cyborg knew he was questioning his sanity. "I mean it. There are such things as ghosts, and Raven is one!" There was an awkward silence as his exclamation fell on deaf ears.

"It's true. I see her, too. She's in this room right now, and Robin, she's mad at you," Beast Boy put it. Star looked wonderingly around the room, searching for the thing she couldn't see. Meanwhile, Robin's face had paled, and his shoulders shook lightly.

"Why are you saying this? Why do you have to make it so much harder to accept?" Robin whispered. His eyes may have been hidden behind his mask, but the tone in his voice could not be unheard. He was in agony over her death, and their accusations that Raven was still alive seemed to drive him deeper into his pain.

"Star," Cyborg continued, ignoring Robin, "you can see her if you just believe she's still here. You can't giveup. Just have faith in her, and you'll be able to see."

Star took a deep breath and remembered the time when Raven and she had switched bodies. It had been up to the two of them to save the others, and by doing so, they had learned a lot about each other. A link had been formed that day, one that no one could break. The kind you only get when you know you can fully trust someone. Raven wouldn't have left them here to fight the villains without her. She wouldn't just leave them behind. They had to be right; they couldn't be lying, because Raven would never give up on them, even if her body was dead.

"Starfire," a voice asked, one that she hadn't heard in almost twenty-four hours.

"Raven," she asked and opened her eyes, and there she was. She was standing next to Beast Boy. Her regular clothes had replaced the awful swimsuit she had given her that day, and her face remained her usual neutral mask.

"You have returned to us," Starfire cried not noticing Robin's bugging eyes, "You are a Blubberfloof." Her use of a foreign word melted the tension like fire melting ice.

Raven gave her a small smile and braced herself, but Starfire never hugged her. She just grinned like a cat with a saucer full of milk.

"Can you prove that it is you, friend Raven?" she asked, tipping her head to the side while all the time smiling.

"In order to fly, you rely on your feelings. Happiness always tends to take you the highest." Starfire laughed out loud and tried to give the ghost a hug. Unfortunately, the life force field prevented that and ended up throwing her back so that she landed hard on the ground.

"Oh," Star cried, and Robin quickly rushed over to her side. The whole time, he had no idea on what had just happened. It had appeared as if Starfire was talking to herself, and that something else was talking back. No, there was nothing there to talk back to her.

"Star," the tone in Robin's voice made her look up sharply. His mask was still firmly in place, but tears could be seen at the very edge. Starfire did what came naturally, and in some ways, unnaturally to her; she pulled him into an embrace.

His head was pushed against her chest, and she laid her chin promptly on his shoulder. "She's here, Robin," Star whispered, her breath tickling his ear, "I know it's hard for you to believe, but if you try…if you really try to believe that she could never leave us, you will see her. Robin pulled back slightly, gave her eyes a quick search, and found what he was looking for.

"Raven wouldn't leave us?" he asked softly. He couldn't help it as his face turned a little red from their audience.

Star shook her head, "No, she would not leave us. She would do everything in her power to stay with us, because we are each other's family." Robin's sudden paleness didn't go unnoticed.

"We are family, aren't we?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes," Star said, her eyes softening, giving her a more adult look, "We are family, we are friends, and nothing can divide us."

"Well actually, there's something that I haven't told you two," said a very familiar and much missed voice.

Robin quickly wiped his eyes (he pulled the mask up first) while the other three discreetly looked away. Then, he stood, turned, and smiled brotherly like at Raven.

"It's good to hear your voice," he said, his face calm and relaxed and not giving anything away from what had happened a few moments ago.

"Good to know I'm not invisible," Raven replied back, no trace of sarcasm was present in her voice.

Star grinned and stood up. "I am sorry that I did not believe you at first, friends," Beast Boy grinned and shrugged, and Cyborg only winked.

"I did the exact same thing," he replied calmly while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Robin's forehead wrinkled as he thought of something. "So, who was the one that stole Raven's body?" Robin asked curiously. Beast Boy had the modesty to look ashamed.

"Erm, I did," he said, studying the ground.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I had to do it. Otherwise, she would have decayed," he explained as if it was the most reasonable answer in the world.

"Well, yeah. That's what's supposed to happen when a body's dead," Robin replied, an eyebrow lifted up in a sort of humor.

"Well, I actually put him up to the idea," said a deadly calm voice. Robin frowned and turned to Raven, waiting for an explanation.

Raven sighed and told the two of her mission for the next 29 days, counting today. How she would have to find someone to love her and how, if she didn't, she'd be crisped.

"I do not think it fair for them to judge you so!" Starfire exclaimed at the end of the story.

The other's agreed, but Raven merely shrugged, "It's not like we can do anything about it."

"So, you have to find someone to love you?" Robin asked, unable to keep his lips from twisting upwards. She glared at him but nodded.

"I'm not worried though," she replied coolly.

"Why not," Beast Boy asked, turning to stare.

"Well, I only said yes to the offer to say my final good byes to everyone. Then, when the month is up, I will just have to explain everything to Saint Patrick," she blinked as everyone gawked at her. They were acting as if she had just yelled for someone to play a game with her.

"You are not doing that!" Beast Boy blurted out. He was glaring, and she finally noticed how much taller he was than her.

"It's ridiculous to think that someone would love me. I would rather spend my time with everyone than trying to find a guy who has affections for me," she looked away suddenly, and Beast Boy realized she was afraid that no one out there really did love her.

"I know that there is someone out there who's in love with you, or could love you," Cyborg exclaimed, "We'll just have to find him."

"I think we should start with one of Raven's friends," Starfire commented, unable to keep the smile ofglee from her face.

There was an empty silence as everyone waited for a friend's name to pop up.

"Uh…" Beast Boy began, but then shut up as Raven glared at him.

"Isn't there that guy you hung out with at the concert?" Cyborg suddenly asked.

Beast Boy threw him a venomous glare and shook his head. "She barely knows that guy," he put in.

"It's worth a shot, though," Robin said, not missing the glare BB shot him. "You got along fairly well with him, didn't you Raven?" Raven had on her calm face again and only nodded her response.

"That's a great idea!" Starfire squealed, "A person who is just like Raven will make a wonderful match. I shall fetch my coat, and we will go on the hunt!" Everyone stared at her; in Beast Boy's case, he wasglaring.

"He is just like me," she stated tonelessly, "but he was boring, and was a real wimp when the Centaurians attacked Star." Beast Boy nodded his head, but his mouth opened in surprise at her next words. "But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we asked. I don't see the damage indoing it. I am, after all, dead."

"Yes. You are right, friend Raven. Questions will not hurt our quest, only help it," Starfire now looked giddy and ran out of the room for her coat. Robin followed after, mumbling something about looking for an address.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Beast Boy mumbled to thin air.

"You're the one that didn't want me to give up," Raven sighed calmly, "Hypocrite."

Beast Boy frowned, suddenly angry, "Well, at least I'm not imper…imparterable, imperturbable," he said, finally hissing out the word he was thinking of. Raven's eyes widened at his vocabulary, but she didn't get to comment on it because he stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked, her voiced laced with impatience.

Cyborg only shrugged, then he picked up the troublesome newspaper and plopped it onto the table. "Guess he's just mad about them not believing him," Cyborg said, making upa lie out of thin air. Raven nodded slightly, only half believing him.

"Come everyone, we are leaving in only a few moments," Starfire cried, poking her head into the kitchen to tell them the news. When Raven glided out of the kitchen, she saw that everyone was ready to go.

"It's not very far, so we'll just walk," Robin said nonchalant. Starfire nodded and bounced on her heels while everyone else seemed a little bit nervous.

"Are you ready to go?" Robin asked the ghost.

"Yes," she said, looking out the window towards Jump City, "I'm ready."

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers!**

**Regrem Erutaerc:** I did to and I'm glad you did. I really hope you like this chapter!

**Animeobsessed3191:** Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Well, you'll just have to wait and see about that, I promised myself I wouldn't give anything away. Though I think in this chapter somethings a little bit obvious. Probably because Beast Boy is usually the dense one, lol.

**Eva:** I know it's ridiculous! I'm really glad it was the perfect length. Yes, I may have not spent nearly that much time with it, but I'd be a little freaked out if I were a ghost and my body was pumped full of it. Good, I was hoping it'd lighten up the mood a little. Hope you like this chapter!

**CalliopeMused:** Close enough in my opinion. Seven percent, I'll have to think about it. Thank you, I'm glad you noticed. It's possible.

**lilsteves:** Thank you, sorry it was so late.

**Jim Starluck:** Thank you, I like to think I can write, or at least pull it off once in a while. Why thank you. Next chapter my dear friend, then you will get your joke and something more.

**UrbanOphelia:** I'm sorry this update took so long, I still hope you like the story! ;p

**Warprince2000:** Thanks, sorry this took so long!

**BBXRAVEN 4 EVER:** You'll find out in due time my friend. Sorry it took so long (I've been saying that a lot.)

**Animegoddess12345:** Lol, that helps. 6 months I believe is what I said, lol.

**Gothic goddess 14:** Thank you. Good, I was hoping it'd make your skin crawl. I'll try and sorry it took so long.

**DarkSoulEmpress:** Thanks, I think this chapter answered your question!

**Dynagurl:** I'm glad, I would hate it you hated it. I'm really sorry it took so long, I was out of town with no computer for a month and a half. I hope you didn't die, or this chapter revived you.

**Coolcatjas:** I love your name. She's mine to and trust me it was harder for me then it was for her. You scare me but I won't tell you the ending. Oh, good I hate when people are mad. We'llseewe'll see.

**Clo:** No prob. I forgive you. I'm sure you were only doing it because you thought it was right in your mind, I understand. It's okay.

**FantasyObsessed:** Sorry it took so long. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that you didn't come annoy me...possibly a bad thing. Thanks I did. Oo, lucky I love the beach. lol, lucky I still had like eleven more days of school.

**Ronnoco:** I'm glad, oh, I guess he was just so astonished that someone else would be at a morgue, he kind of forgot, or at least I did, lol.

**Raven of Azarath:** I'm hope this was soon enough for you, I'm glad you like it.

**Visigoth29527:** I'm sorry, well, they're all emotionally fragile and if holding on can keep Raven with them, I believe that they'd jump at that chance. I'm glad you do, and I'm glad you reviewed to tell me you opinion, I love that. Good, because even that pisses me off so I hate it when it shows up in my work. Sadly enough, I have both. Lol, that is hilarious. It's funny that you mention that because I must have gotten bit at least 50 times! They were huge and mean and seemed to think that I was their personal blood bank! Tell your friend that they were exactly right.

**Moo:** I'm glad because so am I. Good, I've bet you've been waiting like crazy, or at least I hope so, lol. Thanks I did.

**Satu Simpson:** I think you'll like the next chapter, he's really mature.

**Steph:** I 3 you doll! You're so sweet and supporting, I'm really glad you reiviewed because it makes me happy. Yay for the cereal boxes! Lol, I won't get sick, I promise.

**Travis Hicks:** I don't believe in it either, I'm glad we agree, but just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it can't be fun to write about. I wasn't baptized, but I wish I had been, I'm sorry the update took so long.

**Nyachu:** Good, because by now I would have thought you'd gone bald, hehe. Sorry sorry, I triple checked this so I hope it's a lot better then my last updates. You did? I'm glad, err, well I'm happy that my writing has moved you so. Hope you like this chapter!

**DarkCypher:** Lol, that's what I've heard, trust me it didn't even occur to me until I actually go a review saying that. Good, cuz I don't want to be a copy cat, meow! K, I updated, I hope I get a comment.

**Gem W:** Thank you, I'm glad you think it's unique. I'm really sorry Hiccups is taking so long, I just can't find a good way to end it. If you have any suggestions I would be very glad to hear them, hehe. Sorry it took so long.

**FirefliesWish:** Thank you. Lol, okkkaaayyy, lol, hope you like this update!

**A. Nonymous:** We will see (evil laughter)! Lol, I'm really glad you like that, I was looking for something different to start off each chapter but still keep them looking as if they were from the same story. Cool cool, did you hear all those thunderstorms? Well I guess you might not have if you didn't live in Anchorage or Wasilla.

**The Last:** Thank you, I'm glad I have your forgivness. Lol, see I wish it was that way. Thanks, and I did have a really fun time there.

**Amostinsane:** Thanks, sorry about those, I'm absolutely horrible on grammer and spelling.

**Freak 4 Freak:** Sorry it took so long.

**AstaOmega11:** Errr...okay who? Sorry it took so long!

**Will-The-Titan:** Lol, no but that's a really good idea. Yay, 8.3 out of 10 that makes me happy. You'll love the next update...at least I love it, hehe.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Thank you I'm glad you think so. Thank you I was trying to make it unique and I'm glad you noticed.

**BrianDarksoul:** Thank you! Well then I'll consider it an honor when you do review. Yay, (lights Rae and BB flame)!

**Half-Gothic Chick:** Sorry, I take forever.

**TheRavenHawk:** Yes exactly, I'm so glad you understand. Sorry it took so long. P.S. Loved the BB kitten eyes.

**JNgirl:** I know, I hated that part, but I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took solong.

**Kabosha:** I've got another twist comming to (slaps hands over mouth) you didn't read that...I said nothing. I'll keep up the good work.

**craZy18gurl:** Thank you, you are just showering with compliments, not that I mind. lol, I'm glad you remembered. Me to, lol. Thanks I'm really glad you feel that way, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. P.S. the next chapter will be up soon, I'm working on it right now.

**DarkRaven888:** Congradulations! You were the 100th reviewer! Yay! I know, I thought that might pull on some heart stings. He does seem to get in the way a lot...but is it on purpose? Duh da duuuuu!

**Untitled-bin:** Thank you, we will see, ne? Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Okay people I'm terrible sorry you had to wait so long but I can guarantee that the next chapter will be out by next weekened. I think you will love it because, personally it is my favorite chapter so far! **

**Well I really hope you RR because it is just a shame to have me type so much and no one say anything nice about it!**

**I love you all!**

**Review Please!**


	5. The Green Monster

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a little shorter then the other's but it just couldn't be helped. Hope you really like it...or dislike it. Either way I want a review from you!**

_**Purgatory**_

_**Chapter Five: A Green Monster **_

_**Lies:**_

_1. A false statement deliberately presented as being true._

_2. Something meant to deceive or give a wrong impression. _

_3. To convey a false image or impression_

_4. To cause to be in a specific condition or affect in a specific way by telling falsehoods. _

* * *

It was the beginning of October, so Starfire's coat was unnecessary, but of course, she insisted on carrying it. "What if the Earth's weather is to change? I do not like getting wet," she said calmly to Robin's inquiries. Obviously, they had been through this before. 

"How close are we to the guy's house?" Beast Boy asked moodily. Raven only rolled her eyes and caught up to Starfire.

"Um, it's about another block," Cyborg said, glancing down at the paper on which Robin had scribbled the guy's address.

"What's his name again, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, sounding almost mockingly.

Raven growled in annoyance but tried to hold onto some calmness, "He's called Goth."

Her eyebrow twitched as Beast Boy scoffed.

"What is the matter with you, BB?" Cyborg asked, grabbing his elbow and slowing them down enough so that they wouldn't be missed but couldn't be overheard by the others.

"Nothing's the matter with me," Beast Boy snapped, pulling his arm out of Cyborg's grip, "I'm just tired is all; Silkie got into my room and ate everything." Cyborg nodded his head but knew there was more to it.

"We are here," cried Starfire excitedly, "Who shall ask Goth the questions that shall help us find out if he has undying feelings for Raven." She said this all in a rush, and at the end, crushed her hands over her heart.

"Uh, maybe Cyborg should do it," Robin said, giving Starfire a cautious look.

"Me?" Cyborg asked, pointing to himself. The others all nodded, while Beast Boy muttered something under his breath. Cyborg shrugged and walked to the stoop they had stopped at. The building was tall and gray and looked like every other building in the neighborhood. The only exception was the neat little flower box that held a meager bouquet of daisies.

Cyborg knocked gently on the door while the others walked a block away so they wouldn't be noticed. A frail old woman with a flowered dress opened the door. She smiled questioningly when she saw him and waited for him to speak.

"Uh, hi. Is Goth there?" Cyborg asked politely. The woman tipped her head to the side as if analyzing him and then shook her head no.

"If you mean Gale, he's off at that coffee shop," Cyborg sighed. This information didn't help much.

"Do you know where that is?" he tried again, hoping his irritation didn't show. The woman shrugged.

"I think it's called The Dark Angle." Cyborg gave a smile and thanks and left the apartment. He walked over to the waiting group and shrugged.

"The old woman says he off at some coffee shop called The Dark Angle."

Raven stared straight ahead and then shrugged. "He's always there," she mumbled. No one seemed to hear her except for Starfire, who gave her a quizzical glance.

"Do you know where that is?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded her head and started to walk again.

"Do we really have to walk so much? I told you guys this would take forever," Beast Boy moaned, complaining to anyone who'd listen.

"It's only a couple blocks or so," Raven said to the others. Beast Boy only ignored her and complained louder.

As they reached their destination, Raven stopped suddenly. Her eyes were slowly taking in the underground café, and she was frowning.

"Raven, are you all right?" Starfire asked her softly from behind. Raven shook her head and motioned for Cyborg to go ahead.

"We'll stay here and wait. You remember what he looks like, don't you?" Raven asked Cyborg, and in turn, he nodded.

"Yep. Shallow skin, dark black hair, lots of eyeliner, I can't miss the guy."

Cyborg walked ahead and entered the café. A pink haired girl, the waitress, had her back turned away from him, so he took the chance to scan the place for Goth.

Cyborg blinked rapidly as almost every guy in the café matched the description of Goth. It was by chance that he happened to look in a back corner as a girl walked away from a certain table.

"I'll be back in a minute, Goth," she said, and Cyborg realized he had found him.

"Welcome to The Dark…. Cyborg?" The pink haired waitress had suddenly turned around to help him, when she noticed who it was, and Cyborg noticed who she was.

"What are you doing out of jail, Jinx?" he asked, giving her a questioning smile.

She smiled smugly, "I got out early, for good behavior." Cyborg looked up heavens way and shook his head.

"I doubt that," he said and then quickly shut his mouth. She was glaring spitefully at him and frowned.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she asked. She didn't wait for him to reply but stormed off, then turned around before she reached the kitchen's swinging door. "I'm sorry about Raven by the way," her eyes softened and then hardened, "you jackass!"

Cyborg sighed and headed for Goth's table. "Hey," he said when he reached him. He sat down opposite him and rested his arms on the table top.

"Yo," the dark haired boy said. His hair was a greasy black and his bangs cut of vertically, giving him the appearance of having only one eye. "Who are you?"

"My name's Cyborg. I'm a, err, was a friend of Raven's." The boy's eyes immediately turned understanding, and he nodded.

"I heard what happen. I'm sorry. She was a really good person, and she didn't deserve it." For being such a... well, a goth... Cyborg was surprised to hear such understanding in his voice. He nodded.

"Anyway, I heard that the two of you were close?" Cyborg, of course, had never talked about Raven's social life with her, and therefore, was making up this information. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Yeah. We may have gone out a few times. But it was all casual, and I told her that I already had a girlfriend," his voice suddenly turned serious, "She didn't drown herself on purpose, did she?" Cyborg quickly shook his head.

"No. No, she didn't. So, you guys went out on a few dates?" The boy shrugged and cracked his knuckles.

"Like I said, I told her I wasn't available." Cyborg nodded again, and felt the cricks in his neck.

"So, you had no feelings for her at all? Just platonic?" he asked, trying to make sure he had all the info. The boy nodded, and to Cyborg's immense relief, he could leave.

"Thanks," he muttered, getting up and heading for the door.

He past Jinx on the way out, who gave him the bird. Cyborg smiled and played the game with her. He blew her a kiss and grinned as she turned pink. Then, he headed out the door before the glass she threatened to throw could hit him.

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Starfire asked, almost pouncing on Cyborg as he rounded the corner. 

Cyborg smiled, "Oh, he told me a lot of interesting things," Starfire squealed, "unfortunately, love for her was not one of them." Star quieted down immediately.

"Oh. Well, it would have been very unusual to find someone on our first try," she covered quickly and turned to stare at Raven. Raven merely shrugged.

"I didn't expect anything different. Let's get going," she said, and the others agreed immediately.

* * *

When they got home, Cyborg motioned for Raven to stay and talk while the others went to go take a nap. All of them were worn out from such a hectic morning. 

Beast Boy looked hastily over his shoulder as he turned the corner to the hallway. Figuring this opportunity was too good to pass up, he swiftly turned into gnat and flew back into the living room.

"…he told me a very interesting thing," Cyborg was saying as Beast Boy landed innocently on the darkest wall.

"Oh? Did he tell you that he's a jerk, because you'd have to be dumber than Beast Boy not to figure that out." Beast Boy buzzed in indignation but studied Raven intently. She didn't look mad, but Beast Boy could sense the anger that boiled beneath her skin.

"Obviously, you were, since you went on a couple of dates with him. I never knew you were the type to date, especially Goth." Raven's eyes widened slightly, but that was the only indication to let him know she had heard him.

"What!" Beast Boy hissed as he suddenly popped back into his normal self. He was too angry to realize he had just been caught, red handed, spying.

"Uh, nothing. I didn't say anything," Cyborg mumbled, slowly inching from the room. His spider senses were tingling; there was about to be a fight…a big one.

"What do you mean 'what'? You obviously heard since you were listening," Raven said callously. She didn't look annoyed but the tone in her voice told a different story... of someone who was about to scream.

"How could you date that thing? He could have been a serial killer for all you would have known." Raven snorted.

"Oh, that's rich, considering you're the one who dated Slade's bimbo." It hadn't been a nice thing to say, and in the heat of their argument, Raven hadn't felt the pang of guilt that filled her belly. That was definitely below the belt, but the next thing he said hurt her just as much as she had hurt him.

"Well, I'm not the only one to be outsmarted. If I didn't know any better, you weren't a cold hearted bitch to Malicore, and look where that got you!" There was an eerily silence as Raven took in a quick breath, like she had been slapped.

"Well, at least I didn't cry like a seven year old lost in a grocery store! I held my head up in dignity while you could only whimper," again a quick smack could have saved the argument.

"Oh, that's right, because little Miss Ice Princess has no heart to crush. She'll just destroy everyone's lives with her own. You're so selfish that I bet you drowned yourself on purpose." Raven could only stare at him. Then, her voice rose, and she was actually yelling.

"Well finally, you start acting serious and tell me what's on your mind. What Beast Boy? No stupid corny joke to try and warm everyone up to you. Oh, I bet she couldn't swim because demons live in Hell. Raven probably wouldn't know what to do with water if it was brought in a bowl?

"You're so pathetic that I only helped you because I thought you were a whiny little bastard. I wish we would have never met, and that I had never thought up the idea of Teen Titans." Raven was shaking so hard it looked as if her feet were about to collapse beneath her. Beast Boy was a pale pea green and looked slightly sick.

"Well, at least I didn't fall in love with a book. That's ironic. The cold hearted bitch falls in love with a book, because she's so afraid of the world, she won't even consider what's outside her bedroom door." He hadn't meant for it to sound that way, and so he plunged on with the only thought to keep her mind off what he had just said.

"Poor little Raven can't stand anything that isn't under her own control. If it's not your way, it's the highway. I can't believe that that jerk even went out with you. I bet he had the excuse of a girlfriend so that you wouldn't bitch and moan for a date. I bet he made it up just so that you would leave him alone!"

Raven knew if she had been alive, she wouldn't have been able to control her tears. Nonetheless, she was dead. She was able to sneer at Beast Boy with ease, except her sneer turned more watery, and then suddenly, she felt something fall from her eyes. Then, more of that something fell until she had to turn away, embarrassed to find that she was crying because of Beast Boy.

There was a cold silence as more sniffles could be heard from Raven's direction. Beast Boy, who was emotionally exhausted, felt his whole body fill up with guilt. Though a few things had been true, most had been lies he had pulled out of thin air just to hurt her. Congratulations to him, he had won.

"Raven," he whispered, intending to fully apologize. But before he had the chance, Raven's clear form had shot out of the room. He flinched as the living room window cracked straight down the middle. He was sure that he had just screwed things up big time, but even so, he felt his pride press the guilt out and fill his stomach with stubbornness. He may have been mediocre, but she had been worse.

* * *

Raven stared morbidly out her bedroom window. Her pose was that of a lost ghost. She was nearly an inch from the window pane, and had on an expression that was painfully neutral. She was no longer crying, for she had forced herself to stop. 

There was a sudden knock at her bedroom door that would have made her jump if she hadn't been expecting it.

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered softly from behind the closed door. Raven had attempted to lock it, but being a ghost had proven the task too difficult. Yet even so, Starfire had respected enough of her privacy not to invade into her room. "Please, we heard of your argument. Is there nothing we can do for you?"

Raven suspected that the "we" she was referring to was Cyborg, Robin, and herself. Knowing this detail made her furious, and then ashamed. She had never meant for it to get so out of hand. Sighing to herself, she remained unspeaking, and then, let out a breath of relief as Starfire's defeated feet padded back down the hall.

Raven's eyes shifted from the door to the window once again. It had been a bad idea from the start, telling the others about the deal. What had she been thinking? It was obvious now that it wasn't a love of a friend who would be able to win the deal.

It had been odd that everyone had believed them so fast. It was either the belief in what Beast Boy and Cyborg had said, or the belief that she wasn't truly dead that had done the trick. Either way, it had gotten her what she had wanted, to be seen.

Though at this moment, she was wishing she had never accepted the stupid deal. Stupid Beast Boy, she absolutely hated him!

The sudden change in lights made her blink groggily and realized it was sundown. She had been musing for so long about the fight and the deal, and everything else, she hadn't even put a thought on whom to consider.

Not that she even wanted to consider the next "candidate."

Unexpectedly, the Teen Titans alarm went off loudly throughout the entire tower. Raven slowly glided though her bedroom door and into the living room, watching with suppressed jealousy as her teammates ran out of the room in search of the problem.

Raven, on the other hand, just stood and watched, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help, and hating it all the while.

* * *

The fight had proven not to be as difficult as some of the others had been. They had fought Fang, who had escaped from prison, and luckily, Kitten had not been along with him. 

To make a long story short, Fang was back in jail, and the Titans had minimal injuries.

They were riding home from the Jump City Prison when Starfire, who had been slowly gathering courage, decided to confront Beast Boy about the argument.

"Beast Boy, I implore you to apologize to friend Raven and end this fight. I know I do not know much about the argument itself, but…"

"That's right Star, you don't know anything about what happened between Raven and me!" Beast Boy's glare was so horrendous that it instantly made Starfire back down.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said sharply, glaring at him from the rear view mirror, "Star was only trying to help."

"Well, she can't," he snapped back, "so all of you just mind your own business."

Everyone became silent for the rest of the ride home. Once the car stopped moving, Beast Boy jumped out and sprinted for his room, while Starfire and the others decided to discuss the whole problem on their way to the living room.

"I don't think he meant to snap at you, Star," Cyborg said softly, apologizing for Beast Boy, "I just think he's still hurt by the things Raven said, even if a few things were true."

Starfire shook her head, "No. No, it was my fault. I should not have stuck my nose in a place where it does not belong." Cyborg watched as Starfire walked, depressed towards her room, mumbling that she was going to check on Silkie.

"I hate Beast Boy right now," Robin said, pacing in front of Cyborg, "Starfire didn't deserve to be barked at, and Raven didn't deserve to get yelled at either. If only Beast Boy wasn't so pig headed." Cyborg only shook his head.

"I don't know what's with him. One minute, he acts like he's in love with Raven, and the next he acts like he hates her. They fight like dogs and cats. I don't know why they both can't admit that they went overboard and just apologize." Cyborg, again, didn't say anything. He seemed to be mulling over a thought.

"Do you think," said he, "that if we each go and talk to them, they might be able to see that they were wrong and want to apologize to each other?"

Robin nodded, "I suppose a fight wouldn't help our cause any. Plus if they make up, Beast Boy won't be so temperamental." Cyborg smiled, happy that Robin had so readily agreed. "But who's going to talk to whom?" Robin asked, and then frowned, but before he could say anything, Cyborg shouted claims on Raven.

"That way, if Beast Boy gets physical, I won't have to ruin a friendship by punching him." Cyborg gave Robin a big Cheshire grin, and then, he strode happily out of the room, leaving Robin watching after him, slowly comprehending his impending doom.

* * *

**Sniff, so sad but I hope my writing back to you will help you out.** **Also if I didn't write back to you I'm really sorry, my computer is on the fritz so I might not have gotten your reviews. I hope you don't take any offense!**

**Satu Simpson:** Sweet, I'm incrediably happy that your happy with chapter four. Hope you really like this one!

**Gothic goddess 14:** Lol, they're a happy bunch. I hope this was soon enough for you!

**Lo61188:** I think we both wish that. (evil grin)

**CalliopeMused:** Yay their together, but now they're apart. Darn it! Thanks!

**Eva:** Honey, a review from is great! Oh, I know how horrible it is to lose a pet. I once had this wonderful cat, Little Kitty, she was the best cat in the whole world. She ended up living a really long time to but it was so sad when she died. Yeah, Robin is always the worst to believe in things, he has to have facts to believe. Thank you, it just came to me. I'm really glad you like the chapter. I know, and he was so jealous to. I really hope you liked this chapter (I worked really hard on it and it just broke me to pieces to write that argument.) Can't wait to hear from you again! Love you reviews!

**Gem W:** I'm glad. Opps, thanks for correcting me! I really hope you like this chapter!

**Pureangel86**: Lol, I think it does, becauseright now it really doesn't look likehe loves her.Even if he did and confessed it right now and she became alive again, I think she would just hate him even more.

**BrianDarksoul:** Wouldn't you be if you had never seen love in your life? They are. A long haul, well I'm glad you're ready for it! ;p

**craZy18gurl:** Thank you i'm really glad you did. Lol, don't worry mine is probably worse then yours. Lol, don't you just hate that. I'm glad you do and I hope I do. Thanks, I really hope you like this chapter.

**A. Nonymous:** Thank you! Oh I'm glad, I know I kind of got the idea from J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter books. I hope you liked it with Goth. Yeah, I really think they have a close relationship. Umm...they were in the ending of June and begining of July. But mostly in the end of June. Really hope you liked this chapter!

**DarkCypher:** Hope this was soon enough for you. Lol, yay, that's always good. Really hope you liked this chapter.

**FantasyObsessed:** Oh, I know, I think that is soo stupid. I'm really glad. Lol, Raven couldn't see love because she has never known it. She just naive in that department.

**AstaOmega11:** Oh, that's really interesting. I know someone who has their own characters like that. Welcome, again your welcome, I've always liked updating once a week but sometimes life just gets right in the way and it can be really hard. I almost didn't make it this time, but I'm glad that I did. Thanks, I hope I do, and I hope that you'll still there with me to see.

**JNgirl:** Lol, that is three. But true poor Beast Boy. I really hope you liked how the chapter came out. See ya!

**DarkRaven888:** Lol, no, I'm not that mean. Let them go out, but my dear, what would happen to my plot. You'll just have to be patient...if they ever do go out, mwhahahaha!

**Rachel:** Thanks, I'm really happy you think so. I really hope this was soon enough for you. Maybe he just trying to be protective, like a big brother (shrugs). Yes of course, I'm glad you understand.

**UrbanOphelia:** Yay, I'm glad. Hope you didn't faint, and hope I got this out soon enough for you.

**Tenshi Takai:** lol, me to. I'm glad you do, hope you liked this chapter to.

**Pink-paperclip:** I'm glad you think so, you make me happy when you say that. Hope this request was soon enough for you.

**Raven Sugara the Tenken:** Why, I wouldn't want my friend to date a boy she hardly knows anything about. Who? Oh, Beast Boy, psssh I hope this chapter has changed that attitude. Nope sorry, hope you read the part where she say friendship obviously wasn't what St. Patrick wanted. Hope you like the chapter.

**Kingofspades: **(Looks at the well thought out part) well thought out? Ah, yeah sure well thought out. Lol, to be honest I'm just winging it. I got the idea one day and thought that'd make a wonderful story, so I decided to try a first chapter, and people loved it. So here I am. Thanks, I tried to make it as far away from where I got the idea as possible. Looking at it now it looks nothing like the insiration that I got it from. I'm really glad you like it. To know that someone really appreciates it makes me really really happy. I always try to thinkthat if I were this person in this sitution how would they ask. I am deffinetly not the depressed goth type so it's a little difficult but I'm really glad that people think I stay true to the characters. Oh, I do that all the time, makes me so mad. I know I know, I'm just a people pleaser. I hate to think that people are upset with me, even in writing. That's true, though I hope this doesn't take forever. Lol, nor mine, but they do say patience is a virture, though it is deffientely not one of my own. Lol, okay I'll take your advice, next time I get a rubber band and shoot it at the villian. Hopefully I just won't hurt myself. I really hoped you like this chapter (though short and a little raw.) Really glad you wrote me such a wonderful review and I really hope to read another one of those. P.S. Apologize? No need, I didn't think you really did, besides it's good to be told off on things that I know I'm doing wrong. I really hope you like this chapter. Always, WandaCarla! ;p

**Warprince2000:** Hope you really liked this chapter!

**EtRaven:** (bows and giggles) Thank you!

**Animeobsessed3191:** Thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed it so. Yep, updated sooner for everyone! (Holds up lighter) BBRAE FOREVER!

**RavenluvsBB:** Thank you, really hope you like this one, and I hope this was soon enough for you.

**Avovisto:**Great, I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter!

**Deadlyrose911:** I'm glad it does, I hope you read this more! ;p

**WitchyGirl:** I'm really happy that you do, of course I'll keep writing as long as people want me to. P.S. love you name!

**XxRavenxX:** Really? All I know is that that is a manga. Oh, well I hope you like the story then, if you like D.N Angle the you might like Purgatory, right?

**Monkey-Fish The Great:** Great, hope you still love it after the fight! Hope this was soon enough.

**Crazier than you:** Hope this was soon enough!

**Well that concludes my many reviews. Thank you everyone who was so sweet to review for me because it really cheers me up and makes me write up a storm! **

**So I'm asking all you kind readers to review!**

**REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!**

**...please :-)**


	6. Incommodo Tuo

**Hi everyone I hope you love this chapter! **

**Disclaimer:Lol I've forgotten this for like three chapters so I thought I'd best put this up. D.C. Archives owns Teen Titans and I don't but if I ever do...you'd be free to use it. Hehe.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Purgatory**_

_**Chapter Six: Incommodo Tuo **_

_(To Your Disadvantage)_

_Complications:_

_1. A development that complicates a situation_

_2. The act or process of complicating _

_3. A situation or condition that is complex or confused_

Cyborg walked anxiously down the hall towards Raven's dark room. The place seemed to be decorated to fit a ghost's style, which was the reason he had been nervous to go in it. Not to mention the last time he and BB had decided to investigate the Goth's room, they had nearly been lost in her mind forever, which was a truly scary thing.

Yet, his friend was in emotional turmoil, and she needed his help.

So, he decided to brave his fear… plus, he really didn't want to go argue with Beast Boy. At least Raven was a ghost, which meant she couldn't hurt him if he threw her off the handle.

"Hey Rae, can I come in?" asked he as his titanium metal fingers knocked, none too gently, against the door. There was no answer, which made him fear she had done something incredibly drastic, but then, sadly, he remembered she was a ghost, and the worse she could do to herself was…. well, nothing.

"Rae, we can do this the easy way or the harder way. Either way, I'm coming in," he cried, hoping he wouldn't have to go through with his threat, but again, she was silent. So, he was presented with the choice to break open Raven's door, or flee meekly back to the living room. After a moment of silence and serious consideration, he made his choice, and grabbing the handle of the door, he pulled it open with all his might.

He felt a sudden thrill of surprise course through him as it hit him; her door was unlocked. He tried pulling his fingers away, but sadly, his reaction time was a little slow, and he managed to get his fingers slammed into the doorframe.

"Oww, oww, oww," he cried, sucking on the ends of this injured fingers. He glanced up and realized she was staring at him.

"You could have told me your door was unlocked," he grumbled as he walked into her room and carefully shut the door.

"You could have told me you were going to barge in like superman trying to rescue the damsel in distress," she replied monotonously while crossing her arms and sitting on her bed.

Cyborg shrugged and wandered around her room, plucking at random things while avoiding Raven's eye.

"You're here why?" she asked, darting up an eyebrow. Cyborg shuddered as he glanced over at her and saw the bed through her clear frame.

"Err, I thought it might help if you talked about the fight you had with Beast Boy." Raven snorted and rolled her eyes upwards. "Come on, Rae. I know talking about it will make you feel better."

"It was just a stupid fight, all are, and like most, we got too carried away and said mean things that otherwise we would have never said to one another."

"I think there was more to it. I mean, you were so worked up that even you were yelling and crying. All this time that I've known you, I've never seen you do either." Raven just glared angrily at him.

"So, I yelled. Even I can yell, Cyborg! I'm not just all demon. There is some human in me. I might not show it as much, but it's still there. None of you seem to understand that…" She was working herself up again and was on the verge of yelling when Cyborg cut her off.

"Raven, it's okay. I know you're human. I do. Who would know better than I?" He spread out his arms to motion towards his droid-like body. "Is that what upset you so much?" Raven didn't say a word.

To be honest, Beast Boy hadn't said anything like that. It had been herself that had said that. The more she thought about it and mulled it over in her mind, the more she tried to remember the exact words St. Patrick had said. Someone to love her human and her demon side? But, who really knew her well enough to accept that? Hardly anyone knew her to even know she was part demon.

It was just in the middle of this thought when her door was jerked open once more. Starfire stood in the doorway, panting for breath while trying to speak at the same time.

"Friends… friends, I have been…. looking for you everywhere." Star took another deep breath of air, and then plunged on. "I cut myself while preparing…. our supper and went to the health room to get a band aide… There I saw… I saw a body that assumed the appearance of Raven."

Cyborg blinked and calmly replied, "Well, we needed a cool place to store Raven's body so that she doesn't fester. What she's in is an air tight, germ free coffin that prevents decaying."

Starfire cleared her throat innocently and said, "Is there suppose to be a loud beeping sound and flashing lights?"

Cyborg stood there shocked for a moment and then ran out of the room. Raven jerked as he zoomed past and followed after him. Starfire watched on in surprise, and then yelled after them, "I will go gather the others," and then flew in the opposite direction.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe he had fallen for Cyborg's trick. Now, look at him. He had to go confront Beast Boy about his fight with Raven. For one, he didn't think it was any of his business, poking into their problems. But tension was running high now, with Raven being dead and a ghost. Their fight was really just making it worse on all of them. 

Unavoidably, he would have to confront him at some point. He just hadn't hoped it would have been so soon.

He reached Beast Boy's room a lot quicker than what he had anticipated, and couldn't help wish he was anywhere but here. But, the courageous leader gathered his courage and knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Beast Boy, it's Robin. We need to talk." There wasn't an answer. "Beast Boy, open the door." He started to pound on it, but stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Robin," Starfire exclaimed as she rounded a corner. "There is an emergency; we need to get to the infirmary right away."

Robin reacted immediately, "Who's been hurt?"

Starfire shook her head hurriedly, "No, no one's hurt, but, please, there is no time to explain. Just come with me."

Robin nodded, but stopped her before she took off again. "Wait. We should probably get BB." Starfire nodded and opened the door.

"Beast Boy," she called, but there was no reply. They both entered the room and looked around, but the green boy was no where to be seen.

"Come, Robin. Perhaps Beast Boy has heard the commotion and has gone to the medical center already." Robin nodded, and they both hurried off in that direction.

* * *

"What's wrong with my body," Raven asked calmly from behind Cyborg's shoulder. 

Cyborg was currently typing as fast as he could across the computer's keyboard. Words flashed on and off and then disappeared in a matter of seconds. He mumbled something to himself, and then typed in something else.

Suddenly, a picture materialized on the computer screen. At first, Raven didn't recognize what it was, but then, it suddenly hit her. It was a picture of the coffin. All around it were arrows, and attached to them were words in a bright green, blinking "Functioning." But, she then realized that one of the words wasn't cool apple green but a flashing scarlet that read "Warning!"

Cyborg abruptly pointed to the Warning arrow. "That's what's wrong," he cried angrily to her. He grabbed a nearby pen and threw it against the opposite wall. They both watched as it shattered and dropped to the ground. Raven looked over in surprise at him.

"It's that damn glass," he cried to her.

"What is this," Robin yelped in surprise as he and Starfire entered the room.

"What's it look like? It's a coffin," Cyborg snapped angrily, while Robin frowned in irritation.

"I know that. What I mean is, what is it doing in the middle of our medical room?"

"Well," Star said from beside him, and then began to give Robin the exact same explanation she had been given from Cyborg.

"What's the emergency," he asked as Star finished.

"Something's wrong with my body," Raven put in with an empty voice.

"It's the glass," Cy said wearily, "I didn't have a lot of time to get quality glass that would be able to withstand the pressure that the vacuum creates on the coffin. In other words, the glass is slowly breaking. If we don't get a replacement soon that will be strong enough to keep the air from entering the inside of the coffin, Raven's body will begin to decompose, and we'll never be able to bring Raven back."

Everyone stared, awestruck at him.

"How long do we have before my body starts to decompose?" Raven asked, her tone calm and collected while everyone else looked anxious.

Cyborg turned to his computer, scanned the screen, and then, replied, "Until 5 A.M. tomorrow night."

"What kind do we need to fix it?" Robin asked while walking over to peer in at Raven's bluish body.

"I think," Cyborg sighed, "the only kind that will be able to work is Vitreus."

"What is this… Vitreus?" Starfire asked, rolling the foreign word around before pronouncing it right.

"It's a new kind of glass that's been in production for years. It can withstand the pressure of water at twenty-five hundred feet, and is completely bullet proof. The only problem is that it's not yet out on the market, and won't be for at least another year or so."

"Then, how did you know about it?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's always interesting to know little facts," Cyborg said, twiddling his thumbs.

Robin sighed anxiously, "But, how will we be able to use it if it's not out on the market yet?"

"I don't know," replied he with the same desperate look, "but we have a little more than twenty-four hours to figure it out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Robin, Starfire, and Raven all sat impatiently in the living room while Cyborg searched his computer desperately in the health room for an answer to their seemingly unsolvable problem.

They all turned sharply towards the front doors at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Beast Boy suddenly walked, carefree, into the room.

He waved his greeting to Star and Robin, and clearly made show of ignoring Raven who, in turn, did the same to him.

"Why the long faces?" he asked while crossing the room and sitting in the chair farthest from the ghost.

"Something has gone wrong with Raven's body's glass coffin," Star answered while shifting to see what Raven's reaction was. Her face remained clear of all emotions.

"Something's wrong?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted together to form wrinkles on his forehead. He then cleared his throat and his face and said, "What could go wrong? Cyborg's the best computer nerd in the world. If anyone could keep a body from decaying, it'd be Cyborg."

Robin shook his head, "He says the glass isn't strong enough to keep the air from entering inside the coffin. He's trying to find a replacement one, but so far, it's not looking too good. The only one that we could possibly use isn't even on the market yet."

"So let me get this straight, if we don't get a new replacement glass in… how long until it shatters?" Beast Boy asked.

"A little more than twenty-four hours, thirty-two to be exact," Robin responded.

"In thirty-two hours, Raven's body will decompose and no longer be serviceable." Everyone nodded, except for Raven, who stared coldly at him; he stared just as coldly back.

"You're getting smarter by the minute Beast Boy; pretty soon, you'll have an IQ above fifteen." Robin and Starfire rolled their eyes in exasperation; she just couldn't leave that one alone.

"Yes. Well, at least I don't make others feel like imbeciles just to make myself feel a little bit smarter."

Starfire jabbed Robin in the ribs and motioned towards the two. Getting the hint, Robin suddenly broke in, "Where have you been while all this was happening, anyway?"

"Me," Beast Boy asked, while poking him self in the chest, "I've been in my room this whole time."

Robin and Star looked at each other. "No, you haven't," Robin said suspiciously, "Star and I looked in your room before we went to the infirmary. You weren't there."

Beast Boy colored, then took a small breath and replied coolly, "I must have been in the bathroom at the time."

The others could only stare at him before Cyborg came walking in. "I've got good news and bad news. Which first?" He stood in the middle of the living room, trying to get the others' attention as everyone else stared skeptically at Beast Boy.

Eager to have the Titans attention off of him, Beast Boy cried, "Good, err…" he glanced at Raven, "bad news first," he said solemnly.

This drew even more attention to him, and Starfire, trying not to smile, said, "The good news would be most uplifting."

"Okay, Star," Cy said, while doing a small bow, "The good news is that I was able to find a company that is testing Vitreus. It's only a fifteen minute drive from here."

Everyone smiled and waited for the bad news.

"Unfortunately, it's one of the buildings with the tightest security in the state. It's almost impossible to impenetrate."

"Wait," cried Robin, "you're making this sound like a bank robbery or something." Cyborg and Raven stared at him with dumbfound and obvious looks.

"No, no, no," Robin said, laughing and then turning serious, waved his hands around as if fending off their idea, "we are super heroes, not criminals! We are not sneaking into a city building and stealing something that doesn't belong to us!"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head, "What would you like us to do Robin? Go up to the front door and tell them we need some of there glass because we're trying to keep our ghost's body from decomposing?"

Beast Boy started to crack up, "Man, you would sound crazy!"

"You see," Raven said reasonably to Robin, "the proof for yourself. Even the crazy would think we sound insane."

Robin smiled while Beast Boy shouted, "And what's that suppose to mean, Raven!"

Raven smirked callously at him and said, "I agree with Cyborg. The only way we'll be able to get this glass is by taking it."

Robin looked angrily around him and opened his mouth to argue back when Star interrupted.

"Perhaps, if we left money where people would be able to find it, it would be considered no longer stealing, but buying."

Robin nodded slowly, "I don't think they'd see it exactly that way, but I suppose that's as close to honest as we're going to get." Raven and Cyborg nodded their agreement in the idea.

"Now, you guys just have to figure a way in." Beast Boy said while placing his arms behind his head and relaxing further into the couch cushions.

"'You guys'? What do you mean by 'you guys'?" Cyborg asked, squinting his eyes warily at him.

"Well," Beast Boy shifted a bit, "by you guys, I mean Star, Robin, Rae and you." He yawned, as if the conversation was making him sleepy. "Yep… you guys, good luck. Have a great time."

"Oh, no," Robin laughed, but his voice contained no humor, "this is a team, Beast Boy. We need team effort. I don't care about your little vendetta with Raven. All I care about is that you're going." Beast Boy opened his mouth to complain when Robin snapped, "And that's final."

Beast Boy pouted, and then glared, and then, when getting no response from that, went to his room in a childish huff.

After that, Cyborg gave Starfire and Robin their instructions for tomorrow's heist. He promised to tell Beast Boy his orders in the morning, since his job wasn't as nearly as difficult as the others'.

Meanwhile, Raven didn't get any instructions from Cyborg. When she asked him about it later on, his only reply was, "Rae, it'd be too difficult for you to get something, especially when you can't physically hold anything."

Although what he had said had been true, Raven couldn't help the sting of his words as they were said. Raven couldn't stand being considered helpless, and even though what he had said was true, it didn't make her feel any less better.

* * *

Raven drifted soundlessly throughout the Titans' Tower as the gentle snores of her teammates drifted from their breathing bodies. Raven suddenly knew why ghost always were reported to be roaming about a house. When you never got tired, or got hungry, and when trying to grab inanimate objects is impossible to your mist like hands, it's easy to see how bored one would get. 

Since walking seemed to be the only real thing she could do, she did it. She was gliding in and out of her teammate's bedrooms while trying to see if at least one of them were awake to talk to, she missed Beast Boy's room on purpose, when she unknowingly entered her own room, and nearly screamed as she saw a ghost.

Aida sat, humming to herself, on Raven's bed. She kicked her feet to and fro, since they weren't long enough to reach the floor, and seemed oblivious to Raven having just entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the little girl none to kindly.

Aida turned around and peered out from her startling brown eyes. She did not wear what Raven had first seen her in, a blinding white nightgown. She wore late 1800's style dress that was a light pink with a black sash tied around her middle. She wore black stockings and black shoes and looked so like a young woman for being only three that Raven was thanking God she hadn't been born in that time period.

"I was hoping you would return to your room," she replied good naturally while jumping off the bed and walking over to her. "I told you I'd come and see you. I wanted to see how everything was going. I hate to think that you haven't been able to find someone that would be able to see you."

"Oh," Raven muttered while walking over to stare out the window. Wanting to change the subject so that it was not so close to Beast Boy, she asked, "why are you wearing something different?"

"Are you not wearing something different? Does not every ghost wear what they would usually wear in their past lives? This was my favorite dress. I use to beg my mother to let me wear it everyday." Her eyes suddenly turned sad and her voice lonely.

"Did you never see them again?" Raven couldn't help but ask, her voice remaining cool enough to keep the curiosity out of it.

"Oh," cried her, voice dreamy, "all the time. I watched as they mourned for me. I watched as they forgot my death, married, had children, died. I watched everything, and now and then, when St. Patrick gives me leave, I go back to watching, and hoping that maybe someday, my name will come up in conversations."

Raven watched her without saying a word. Aida blinked out of her sudden stupor and looked over at her silent partner.

"You wonder how I died, do you not?" Aida asked, smiling slightly as Raven's eyes widened, "I can just tell. If I did not know how you died, I would be curious, too.

"I died at a very young age. Though it was not uncommon in those days for children to die at the time, my death was not by God's choosing. I was murdered by my cousin, Henry." Raven sucked in a breath of air even though her lungs no longer aided her.

"It was only a week until my birthday. I was an only child, and my parents were very wealthy. Thus, I was sure to have a party in the extremes. Yet Henry was always jealous of me, and my party did not make it easy on him.

One day, Henry and I were out riding our ponies when Henry suddenly called out for me to stop. I obliged him and watched as he climbed off his horse and hid behind a thick bush. I waited patiently for a few moments, when all of the sudden, he returned carrying an adder, and my pony, who hated anything that wasn't furry, started to buck and kick. I cried for Henry to put it away, but what he did next, I'll never forget. He threw it at us. My horse reared up, and I, who was never the best of riders, was thrown off of her and hit the ground with such a force that it snapped my neck. I died instantly."

Raven, who had never truly felt compassion, the only other time had been for Beast Boy, thought that the evil boy should go live with her father. That would have definitely put him straight.

"Henry told them that the snake had come upon us so suddenly that he had had no time to react. He told them that it had spooked my pony, and that my pony rearing is what had killed me. No one ever found out the truth, and my dear cousin Henry ended up inheriting my fortune."

Raven said grimly, "What a twist of irony."

"Yes, it was," she smiled and changed the topic. "Now, what is this I've heard about you and your friends getting into a row?"

"A row?" Raven asked confused.

"A fight," she replied, waving off the question, "You're supposed to come and get someone to fall in love with you."

Raven glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, someone falling in love with me. The only reason I agreed to that stupid deal was to say my good byes."

Aida giggled, "Not the best way to say good bye, is it?"

Raven's gaze darkened, and she muttered, "I don't even know why I came back."

"Well, I do hope you figure out what you want before he gets to the door," Aida said airily, while Raven could only decipher what she meant.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Raven gave Aida a dirty look, and said, "Come in."

The person outside waited a few moments, seeming hesitant to come in. But then, the door was slowly slid open, and Beast Boy was revealed to be behind the door.

"Hey Rae," he said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "we need to talk."

* * *

_Hehe I got so many reviews this chapter that I won't be able to answer any that ask me to update ect, because other whise I'd take up three pages... but I really want ou all toknow that I appreciate you:_** Fantasy Obsessed, .Whisper., Tammy Tamborine, Etniegirl711, UrbanOphelia (I love that you update becuase I know you're one of my regulars ;p ), AstaOmega11 (I'm glad you are), Satu Simpson, Dynagurl, EviLAngeLOfDarkness, Ravenmasteroftele, ShelsSMG, Warprince2000,** **DarkSoulEmpress (Thanks :-)), Half-Gothic Chic (so glad you do)! Thank you all so much I love you all!**

**I Should Be Studying:** I love thing intense! You do wonder...we will see in the next chapter.

**Avovisto:** Thank you so much, I'm so glad you think so. Trust me keeping their personalities the same is not the easiest thing, hehe. I'm really happy that you think they are!

**Eva:** Lol, yeah but the way I draw pictures...well I think it'd be better if I just spelled it out for them! Love it! Of course, if they were so goody goody to each other, it wouldn't seem so real. I'm glad you are, really hoped you liked this chapter!

**JNgirl:** Lol, will we ever find out? For you my dear I will tell you...and **whoever else may be reading this! **He was thinking that they probably wouldn't be able to see that they love each other, because they can't have a conversation without trying to crack a joke or being sarcastic. Maybe he's wrong? What was your guess? I want to know, tell me! I'm so glad you love it! Hopefully my updates will be a little sooner.

**IXShotXMrXBurnsXnXLived:** Lol, well then I don't think you have a reason to complain about me not updating soon enough...or maybe you do ;p! I loved the fight and I'm glad some people felt the same way as I did. That is so creepy, I have yet to see the second movie...but now I'm freaked.

**craZy18gurl** Thanks I'm really glad you like it! Lol, Jinx is one of my favorite characters, I love her hair! BB can be mean when he wants to be, hehe. Lol! Well, I don't know I just pull them out of my head I guess. I have a creepy cool imagination, I'm glad it's so entertaining for you guys. No you don't! LOl.

**Gothic Goddess 14:** I know I feel bad for her. Not really of any that, but I hope you still like it.

**CalliopeMused:**(Snorts) Oh, uh, sure. (Shivers) I can't even read them, they give me the creeps. Of course, I'd hate to be all happy and not have a little spark in my romance.

**DarkCypher:** Oh, I'm so glad you think so, I was hoping that people wouldn't be mad that I made them fight. Lmao, I love that. I was typing out the fight and all of the sudden, without even thinking about it, I typed Slade's Bimbo, I thought it was a little true, plus it was funny to think of Terra as that. (Not that I totally hate her. cough)

**AddictiveJon:** You would think so ...but of course he probably just doesn't want to confront BB when he's mad...he gets very scary when he's like that. P.S. Does your name hint that your addicted to my stories? Hehe!

**BrianDarksoul:** Lol, glad you caught my hint. Lol, Damn them to Hell! Lol! I know it was, I hope that was a good thing. Lol, I know I felt horrible writing the fight. Oh yeah, a big funk.

**Free-Desert-Wind:** Yay my Coco is back! Missed you doll! Thank you I'm glad you do. Lol, I put lies because what Beast Boy and Raven said about each other were just that...lies. Hope that clears up that promblem. Hope to hear from you again.

**GizmoBunny:** Really, I'm glad I love it when you fall in love with stories. Lol, I'm glad you were so happy, I didn't update because I was out of town but I'm glad I made your day. Lol,I love socks. Ah thank you, I love being on fav. lists. You did, but it just lets me know that you'll being truthfull! Bye!

**Tenshi Takai:** Yay, love those. Possibly or possibly not. (Snorts) does he ever admit anything? I love suspense.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Thank you! Yeah to much tension it had to explode at some point. Thanks really glad you do!

**Raven Surgara The Tenken:** Confused, loop holes? Lol, I love Jinx so I just had to add her in! What doyou think of Jinx/Rob, oh yeah totally cool! J/K...maybe. Oh, yeah probably another chapter to.

**Animeobsessed3191:** Lol, looks that way doesn't it. Lol, oh yeah she is. OH, I thought so to! I was liking getting angry as I wrote it, hehe. No not at all, and if you are then so am I. Oh me to, I loved that line, in fact it's my name for my msn messenger, lol. "She's so afraid of the world, she won't even consider what's outside her bedroom door!" Hehe, fav part! I'm taking that luck because I think I might need it, hehe.

**WitchyGirl:** Welcome. I'm glad you think so I hope the wait wasn't very long.

**DarkRaven88:** I know poor Raven! It's possible, but I just love angst!

**XxRavenxX:** Lol, I've never read it but it looks really good. I know I just love it! Lol, I'm not that bad but I wish.

**RavenluvsBB:** I'm so glad! Lol, I'm glad I thought something cheerful would make the fight not seem so bad.

**Kingofspades:** Yep, just winging it hehe. Lol, I don't think it's remarkable, but I appreciate the compliment. I never get that one. Oh, what I meant when I said I got my idea from HP was you know how Hermione and Ron always fight, well that's where the fight came from. I just thought of them screaming at each other and then changed it so that it was more a Rae and BB type of thing. Also I meant how JK Rowling used the paper to explain things that otherwhise the characters wouldn't haved learned about. Hehe, I don't think it's that origional. Thank you so much, lately I've been looking forward to your e-mails because you know just what to say to make me feel tons better about my work! Lol, me cocky, I don't think so. If someone compliments me I only try harder to make them compliment me again. Always good to know though. I'll make sure I keep my head to it's normal size. Oh I know, if you don't have one little fight it's like their not human anymore. Everyone gets mad and everyone fights. If you don't put it into a story it just makes it, as you say, bland. I'm really glad you think so highly of my work and take the time to write such long thoughtfull reveiws. P.S. I always listen to my reviewers, hehe. If they ask me to try putting in one of their ideas I'll try my hardest to do that. I am just a people pleaser. ;p WandaCarla

**Darktank:** I'm so glad you think so. Maybe he will, maybe he won't we'll just have to see. Possibly, either that or Rob...lol. J/k...or am I?

**A. Nonymous:** You have but now I know you really really like them, hehe. Lol, I'm so happy you look foreward to them so much. I never thought people would be excited about the next definition. I know I realized that after I put it up. I hope that it didn't spoil the story for you and that you were able to distinguish who was who. Oh you do, weren't they loud, hehe? I got the idea from JK Rowling and put it into my story. The idea was for the two important characters to argue. Thus Rae and BB had a fight. Plus I also got the newspaper idea from her books. Oopps, sorry but they are pretty grown up so I had to add some. Lol, we'll see, but between you and me, they are one of my fav. couples. My inspiration? Well I was just thinking one day what it'd be like to be a ghost. Then I thought what if Raven died, but at that thougtht I was like no, those are stupid because everyone is like wahh wahh wahh and then it's the end. But then I thought about Purgatory and what would happen to Raven because she is half demon and then half human. Would God let her go to Heaven because she was a hero for all those people. Or would he put her in Hell because of her demon side. Thus you got your story, though I think it changed a big bit from my true origional idea. Oh yeah fantasy/supernatural/humor/action&adventure/horror/suspense/spiritural/and tragedy. It's almost everything wrapped up into a good little story about two fun characters. WandaCarla

**Coolcatjas:** Me to! Iknow what a jerk head. He should...but will he?

**RedneckJessi:** Lol, suspense, don't you just love it? Hope this was soon enough.

**Gem W:** Really, I'm glad that's exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Thanks I'm so glad you thought so!

**TheWatcherandReader:** Wow really! I'm so honored, I'm glad you did because I love having people tell me what they think! I thougth so to, I just loved the part where Jinx says "Jackass!" Reminds me of Happy Gilmore. I won't and I'm glad you reviewed, I really hope you do again!

* * *

Wow, that was a lot of reviews to answer! I love you guys so much you totally make my day! 

**I'd love it if you'd guys would write me some ideas and suggestions!**

Really hope to hear from everyone and even those who haven't reviewed!

Love ya all!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Delinquents

**Hi everyone, I finally got around to updating the chapter! Really hope you guys like this one! This is for everyone who was patient enough to wait for me!**

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Teen Titans...you seriously need some help! But I do own this plot and idea so please don't take it away from me (it's the only thing I have) and if you know of anyone copying my idea...kill them...or report them, lol.

_**Purgatory**_

_**Chapter Seven: Delinquents**_

_Heist:_

_1. Commit a burglary; enter and rob a dwelling. _

_2. The act of stealing. _

_3. To hold up; rob. _

Raven studied Beast Boy closely, trying to see if he was pulling something to make her mad again, but with the innocent gesture of tipping his head to its side, she relented and nodded her own head.

Beast Boy took no notice of Aida at all, and Raven silently watched as the apparition winked deviously at her, and slowly faded away into thin air. Raven stared uncertainly at Aida's vacant spot until Beast Boy gained back her attention once again.

"Cyborg told me that you and I are going to be sneaking into the building together," he said placidly, still standing in front of the door and avoiding her eyes.

"I thought he wasn't going to tell you until the morning?" she asked, remembering what Cyborg had previously said.

"I couldn't sleep; neither could he," Beast Boy supplied, shrugging, but then trailed off as Raven glared at him.

Raven suspected that Beast Boy must have thought that Cy had all ready told her, for he seem to grow more and more nervous as she silently seethed at being the last to know anything. She had never been the one who liked surprises, and couldn't help but wish the death of Cyborg be long and painful, and that she be there to witness it.

"Oh," said she, her tone deadly quiet, "and when did he tell you this?"

Beast Boy seemed unsure which answer would cause him less pain and stuttered, "Ten minutes ago?" He nearly sighed in relief when her eyes only squinted in a suspicious glare.

"Why am I going along?" She asked, questioning one of her biggest concerns.

"Raven you're still part of the team, even if your just a ghost. Without you, I don't know what we'd do." The sudden, almost affectionate tone in his voice made her feel suddenly vulnerable, thus she became hostile.

"Why can't any of the others go withme to do it?" she asked.Somehow in hertwisted mindRaven had meant toonce again hurt Beast Boy's feelings. His eyes seemed to grow darker in anger, but curiously, he was able to hold his temper and answer her questions in what was a reasonably docile voice.

"Starfire's orders were to..." here, he paused and tilted his head to the side, as if trying to get the blood to flow faster to his brain, "...to wait for us at the top of the building. She's the one who's going to get the glass as fast as she can to the tower, without being seen."

"And Robin?" Rae pressed on.

Beast Boy grinned wickedly, "He's going to be our distraction."

"You mean diversion," Raven repeated coldly.

Beast Boy nodded. Suddenly enthusiastic, he seemed to forget his grudge against her, "Yep, someone has to get the guards off our backs after we steal the glass. Besides, Robin can't slip in nearly as good as I can."

Raven blinked, "Can't slip in nearly as well as you can." She corrected again, this time it was merely automatic.

"That's what I said," he told her, giving her a grin, which made her frown in turn.

"And Cyborg: Is he going to be sitting around during all of this?" she asked, shifting unconsciously as she crossed her arms.

Beast Boy chuckled, a sound Raven had not heard in a while. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out all ready. He's the one who's going to help us get to the glass. There are tons of alarms, I guess," here, he shrugged as if this didn't make any since to him at all, "plus, we don't know where to look out for the cameras (definitely don't want to get caught), and you know, I don't exactly know my way though that building."

Raven's face flushed in embarrassment, and she stalked over to the window. She was angry with herself; how could she have not figured that out? Now, she felt as if Beast Boy had something over her.

Beast Boy suddenly went quiet. His previous enthusiasm seemed to have all but evaporated, and all that stood left was a silent, slightly subdued green boy.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Raven asked coolly, twisting her fingers around and around, and wishing that she could touch something to take her mind off her uneasiness.

Beast Boy blanched and suddenly walked over to her. He wasn't looking her straight in the face, which Raven was happy for, that way he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Well, I kind of came to tell you something else." Raven gulped and Beast Boy lifted his head, and found Raven had lowered her head from embarrassment. He ducked his head and searched for her eyes. He smiled, shyly, when he found them.

"I thought everything over today, our argument, why I got so…" he wrinkled his nose as he thought for the right word, "weird about Goth, your death, and everything else."

"And?" Raven couldn't help but ask, even though silently, she was a little afraid of the answer.

"Listen, I know you expect me to apologize," he gulped at the sudden look she gave him, "and I am, but you see, I just wanted you to realize that I was wrong, I know you have a heart. I mean, if you didn't, then why would you come back?"

Raven gulped as Aida's last words resounded though her head, _'you're supposed to come and get someone to fall in love with you.'_

"I really hope you can accept my apology," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"I…" she said softly, and then suddenly rushed on, not use to apologizing to anyone. Especially Beast Boy, "I'm really sorry, too. I shouldn't have said such nasty things. I know you were only trying to help, in your odd sort of way, and I hope you can forgive me."

Beast Boy threw Raven off by giving her a huge smile. He suddenly made a move, as if to hug her, but stopped right before they would have touched. Both blushed violently, and Beast Boy jumped in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm really sorry, Rae," Beast Boy stuttered, turning and walking to her bedroom door.

Raven didn't reply, but watched as Beast Boy gave her a weak grin, and hurried out of her room, "I'll see you in the morning." Was the last thing she heard him say as her door shut with a light thud.

Raven hugged herself and stared, suddenly lonesome, at the floor. "It's okay, BB," she replied to the thin air. She turned and began to wander around the tower again. "It's okay."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. You will never believe what I found." Cyborg exclaimed as he entered the kitchen and dug around the refrigerator, looking for something to sustain his never ending hunger. 

"A happy attitude," Robin asked sarcastically as he prepared him and Starfire's breakfast.

"Ha ha, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Cyborg replied forgetting he has all ready just made a mock laughing sound. In one fluid motion he pulled out a log of sausage and some pancake mix from the refrigerator.

"What was it that you found, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked from the table, soothing over any chance of a fight to begin. Her and Raven had previously been talking about the "mission," as they were beginning to call it.

"I was able to find a blueprint of the building. It looks difficult, but after a little bit of strategizing, I think we'll be able to pull it off."

"Great," Robin moaned, still not comfortable with the idea of stealing from a government owned company.

"When do you think we should leave?" Raven asked.

"I'm thinking midnight. That way, the night guards will be half lured into a safe environment. Plus, it'll be dark enough, and less people will notice us." She nodded while Starfire went to gather plates for Robin and herself.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, finally noticing that the green boy was not with them.

"Still sleeping," Raven replied as she watched Starfire and Robin eat. How she hated being dead.

"Asleep? It's almost ten thirty! He should be up by now, we have to start looking over this," he motioned to the blueprints, "so we know what's going to happen tonight."

"Why don't you go wake him up, Rae?" Robin mumbled through a mouth full of eggs.

"That's a good idea," Cyborg said from the stove as his sausage started to sizzle and he began to make the pancake mix. "That way, he'll be in here before we finish."

Raven looked uneasily between the two. True, they had made up the night before, but that didn't mean she and him were the best of friends. But as she glanced at their waiting faces, she knew there would be no way of slipping out of it. She sighed and left the kitchen.

"This was a wonderful plan you have thought up, friend Robin. This way, Raven and Beast Boy can both apologize and once again be friends."

Robin blushed, "Well actually, I just didn't want to go into Beast Boy's room. It stinks really bad in there; I think we should start making him clean it every week."

Starfire and Cyborg sweat-dropped as Robin innocently went back to eating.

* * *

"Beast Boy, are you in here?" Raven asked from outside BB's room. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in on him while he's in the middle of changing. She shivered, in disgust, and blushed at the mere thought of it. 

"Beast Boy," Raven called as she slowly floated through the door. His messy room was empty. The blankets were strewn all over his bed, and his favorite monkey pajamas were in a pile next to the bathroom door.

"That's weird," Raven said out loud from surprise, "I was sure I'd find him in here asleep." She slipped back through the door and headed for the kitchen.

As she reached the entrance to the living room, she saw a figure down the opposite end of the hall. Blinking, she realized that Beast Boy was walking towards her. A sudden thought drifted throughout her mind _'What was he doing on the opposite end of the tower?'_

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said, waving as he got closer to her. She said nothing, still trying to unravel at where he had been. Noticing her blank gaze he shifted uncomfortably and then turned red. "You weren't, ah, weren't looking for me were you?"

Raven narrowed her eyes the feeling of suspicion starting to gnaw at her bones. That was twice now where Beast Boy had mysteriously disappeared. "The others wanted to start planning, so they sent me to find you." she said in a dead pan voice. Beast Boy blinked in surprise.

"Do we have to plan this early?" he asked a slight whine to his voice.

Raven sighed and tonelessly said, "Don't be such a baby. If we plan now, we won't get caught later." He nodded at her reasoning, and they both walked, side by side, back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, we all know the plan, right?" Cyborg asked. 

They were all sitting in the T-car, dressed in black clothes, and as fidgety as a dog that had just spotted a cat. It was a quarter till midnight, and everyone, except for Robin, who looked a little sick, looked as if they were anxious to get it over with.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know the plan. You told us at least a dozen times each," Beast Boy said, looking relaxed with his arms acting as pillows beneath his head.

"Listen grass stain, I don't want anything messed up. The Titans could get in seriously big trouble if we're found out to be the ones doing this. I'd get in huge trouble." Cyborg's frown was so serious that everyone in the car shifted with unease.

"Why would you get in trouble?" Raven asked, sitting silently to the right of Beast Boy.

Cy turned pink, and then said, "Well, no one's really suppose to know about the glass. It's military classified, and well, if they know that a sixteen year old can break into something that was under so much security, they might decide to do something with me."

Everyone stared at him incredulously. "Okay, I'm not saying that there is a Government conspiracy going on; I just don't want to be arrested."

"Okay, okay" Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes, "we get the point, Cy. We'll do it as fast as we can, without being seen." Cyborg nodded.

"Five minutes to go," Star whispered, looking at the car's clock, "Should we get ready?"

Robin nodded, taking lead once again. Amazingly, they had convinced him not to wear his mask, but put in brown contacts. That way, when the security guards would see him, they wouldn't recognize him as himself.

The building was fifteen stories tall, and it gave the others the impression of a dark chimney. The building showed no signs of holding something of such value as Cyborg had declared it did.

The Titans themselves had wisely parked about a block away and ended up carrying the equipment to the roof of a building just across from the street from their target.

Robin and Cyborg began setting up Cy's equipment so that he could lead Raven and Beast Boy throughout the building. While Raven and Starfire leaned over the edge of the building to make sure no guards were out.

"Should we get going now?" Raven asked as she and Cyborg looked over the side of the building.

"Yeah," Cy began, "it's probably about that…" Cyborg suddenly became as quiet as a mouse as he leaned over the edge of the building and stared down into the endless amount of shadows.

"Cy," Beast Boy asked, but Cyborg motioned for him to be quiet. Then, he beckoned him to look over the edge. Star and Robin, who had been watching the exchange silently, walked with Beast Boy until they all were peaking over the side.

"I do not see anything, friends," Star said, squinting her eyes to see if that might help.

"They're gone now," Raven whispered, "but I know what I saw. Did you see them too, Cy?" she asked him, never letting her eyes off the street in front of them.

"Positive," he replied. "Come on," he said to the others, "we're going to have to stop them." Everyone looked between the two, the three of them confused at what they were talking about.

"Raven, you and Beast Boy go ahead and enter the building. Everyone will be too busy with the fight to notice BB sneaking in."

"Wait! What are you talking about!" Beast Boy finally cried tired of being ignored.

"The Hive has come to do the same thing we plan to do," Raven said in a dead pan voice, "Though, I doubt they intend to pay for it like us."

"The Hive is here?" Robin asked, his mouth nearly reaching the floor.

"That's what we've been talking about for the past minute," Cy sighed.

"Come on, Beast Boy. Let's get going before they notice you." Raven jumped over the edge and floated gracefully to the ground.

"Hey wait for me Rae," Beast Boy whined, and then turned into a bird and flew after her.

"Come on, you two. You've got to go surprise them before they get inside. If they find them trying to sneak in, then it'll make it that much more difficult for Rae and BB."

"Right," Starfire said. She grabbed Robin's arm and began to float.

"Wait," Robin called, "What about you?"

"Man, I have to lead Raven and Beast Boy through the building," Robin nodded, and they both went down to the street in front of their mission. Beast Boy and Raven were out of sight, and unfortunately, so was the Hive.

"Do you know where they are?" Robin asked into his head piece walky talky.

"I didn't see where they went; you'll just have to look for them." Cyborg's voice replied.

"Well, well, what a surprise to see the Teen Dorks here. I barely recognized you without your lamo mask on," Gizmo's childish voice said from the shadowy darkness.

"I thought they still had you locked up, Gizmo. Did you get your mother to bail you out again?" Robin baited.

"Yes. I bet you she is very disappointed in your behavior, Gizmo," Starfire said, shaking a disapproving finger in his general direction. Robin sweat-dropped.

"Ah, Star," he mumbled.

"Yes, Robin?" Star asked.

"I was just goading him."

Starfire blinked innocently, and then said, "Oh."

"It must be a boring life, being a super hero. We haven't even committed a crime yet, and you're already here. What do you do all day, stalk us?" Gizmo said as he and Mammoth stepped out of the shadows. "Where's the other three?" Gizmo taunted, "Oh, that's right. There's only two; you killed the other one."

Robin turned red, and in a blink of an eye, had Gizmo by the front of his shirt and pressed up painfully hard against the building's wall.

"What did you say?" Robin seethed.

Gizmo made a face, and then smiled cruelly, "You heard me." Gizmo didn't expect Robin to punch him; neither did Robin.

* * *

"Do we have to go straight, or do you want us to turn to the right?" Beast Boy's voice asked from the speaker box connected to the lap top. 

The sound of typing could be heard, and then, Cyborg said, "Take a right, and then, keep on going. In about thirty feet, you'll come to a T-path, and you've got to stop and be careful, because there is a security camera at the end."

"Right," Beast Boy replied, the sound of running could be heard distantly.

Cyborg sighed and gazed around at his surroundings, waiting until Beast Boy and Raven needed him again. As he gazed around, he couldn't help notice the flicker of a shadow running towards the chimney building. He grabbed the binoculars he had wisely sat next to him and looked through them. He saw a flash of hair, and immediately knew what was happening.

"BB," Cyborg called through the headset walky talky every Titan had, except for Raven.

"What is it?" Beast Boy panted.

"I have to go check something out. I'd get the other's to do it," he leaned over and saw Star and Robin fighting Gizmo and Mammoth, "but they seemed a little tied up right now."

Beast Boy made a grunting sound, and then, there was garble on the other end as he told Raven something. "Okay. We'll be waiting at the camera," he replied.

Cyborg immediately set down his headset and climbed down the building. Then, he went chasing after the shadow. At first, he thought he had lost it, but then, about twenty feet ahead of him, he could hear some cursing coming from a bush. He slowly made his way up to it.

"Hey, did you take care of the Teen Titans?" a feminine voice asked. She was crouched behind the bush and peering around into a window where the security guards could be heard and seen.

"No, they're still fighting Gizmo and Mammoth." Cy muttered good-naturedly, and he watched as her back stiffened up. She slowly stood, and then, turned around to face him.

"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be helping your friends?" Jinx asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Cyborg said, then he shrugged, "Saw your shadow running this way, and thought I'd find out what you were up to. I thought you gave up the criminal life to become a nice civilian."

Jinx snorted, "If you fell for that dim-witted excuse, then you'll never live up to that pedestal the media has placed you on." Cyborg smiled and then shrugged.

"I thought they were still in jail?" he asked motioning to where Gizmo and Mammoth were.

"They were, until earlier today when Brother Blood got them out, especially for this job," she said with pride for her other teammates.

"What job would that be?" he asked. She frowned.

"Why should I tell you? Besides, how did you know we were going to be here? We just found out about the mission two hours ago, and we haven't even got in yet." Cyborg blushed in shame.

"Uh… we were just in the neighborhood." he lied.

"Sure you were... You're a horrible liar." She said, crossing her arms over her chest with a small smile. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Listen, I need you to not break in tonight," Cyborg whispered, suddenly becoming serious as he realized that in able for her to do what he wanted, he'd have to tell her the truth.

"Why should I do what you want?" she asked, wrinkling her noise.

"Because it's important, but I can't tell you why because you'll think I've gone crazy." Jinx frowned again and shook her head.

"No way, José. I'm not doing anything for you unless you tell me why."

There was a sudden loud crash as Robin was thrown into a tree near by. Jinx grabbed Cyborg and dragged him into the bushes.

"Hey James, I just saw a flicker on camera fifteen…." a sudden, unfamiliar voice of the security guard above them. His voice startled them so much that they actually jumped. "Yeah, I think you should check it out… Well, better safe than sorry… Report back when you're done… All right."

Cyborg froze up in fear. Camera fifteen was the one he had told Beast Boy to look out for. "Come on," he whispered urgently while grabbing Jinx's upper arm and dragging her off to their make shift base.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked in irritation as he finally let go of her and ran over to his computer. He shushed her with his hand, and then spoke into the microphone. 

"Beast Boy, are you there? Are you okay?" There wasn't an answer. "Beast Boy, answer me," he yelled.

There was a sudden crying sound, and the building they were on shook slightly. Cyborg and Jinx ran over and peered over the side. Starfire had just been thrown, rather painfully, into the side of the building.

Cyborg sighed, and ran over to the computer again. "BB, did you get caught? Talk to me man!" Nothing could be heard on the other side of the walky talky.

"My God," Jinx breathed, surprise evident in her voice, "you guys are performing a heist, aren't you?"

There was an uneasy silence as the question hung in the air like a bad odor. Cyborg took a deep breath and turned to her.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out when you hear the truth."

* * *

_OOO, I'm so evil at putting a cliff hanger, I'm sorry guys I just couldn't help myself. I really hope you liked this chapter!_

_Time to talk back to my lovely reviewers!_

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** How did you know it was going to be a make up scene! NO reading my mind!

**Raven Sugara the Tenken:** Me to, she just as evil as she is sweet...at least in the schemeing way. Did you know what he was going to say?

**crazY18gurl:** Lol, I've done that before. lol, I know it's amazing to, who'd a thunk it. Thank you, the idea just shot into my head. Thank you Thank you. P.S. I know it took a long time I got caught up with school, damn it to hell.

**AnimationWickedRaven:** It took to long on this update, I know. I left you at another one to, sorry about that. Thanks for the compliment I'm glad you like the story so much.

**UrbanOphelia:** Thanks! Lol, I hope the suspenseful wait was worth it!

**Half-Gothic Chic:** You must conquer your fear, I love horses and I'm not scared of being throw (though my Aunt rode a horse and got thrown off of it and ended up cracking her spine!) But hey she's fine now, so no worries trust me! I know, it was a little boring agreed. Hope you liked this one to.

**Loaned:** Thank you, I hope you review again.

**Tammy Tamborine:** Yay, I'm so happy you did, hehe, hoped you like this one!

**Darktank:** I'm so glad you think so. **OhJinx isback...but I'm not sure if she should be included anymore. You'll have to let me know because now it's a toss up on if I feel like writing her in or not.**As you can see they started to steal it...but now it's proving harder the origionally thought.

**JNgirl:** I'm glad you think so. Yes I think so, but I wonder if you can guess who the next person will be tounderstand that beneath Raven and Beast Boy's facade there truly lies something much deeper. It kind of goes like your theory, but not everything is that easy. It wasn't trust me you hit it close to home, you'll just off by a couple of streets. Really hoped you liked this chapter!

**RavenluvsBB:** Sorry about the other cliffy, hehe...uh, also sorry it wasn't updated as soon as I thought it would be.

**KatyFeelsLost:** Um...under that in parentheses it says To Your Disadvantage that's what Incommodo Tuo means. Please like it would be that easy...I wish. I've had enough of studying...enough of school, bleck!

**CalliopeMused:** Yay, I'm so glad you think so. Oh, I hope Rae helping BB get the glass helps. I know, I need to slow it downa pace, I've just got to keep that in mind when I write, lol.

**dynagurl:** Ah...my brain...I think. Thank you so much!

**XxRavenxX:** My God, that hug was scary. Save what on Microsoft Word, this story? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Lmao nah, I'm just joking, if you like it that much do it. You're just complimenting me by doing it.

**CoolCatjas:** Thank you. Lol i Love that word, sheepish. Bahh. Wahh, it took a really long time!

**DarkCypher:** Thank you, great review as always. Should he have? Uh, I guess you could say they did...or did they? Mwhahaha!

**mtm 123:** Thank you, I'm glad you do. Hope it was soon enough for you. Opps, sorry forgot to explain that! **AN ADDER IS A SNAKE THAT IS MAINLY FOUND IN ENGLAND!** There you go hope that helps. God I wish I was that would be so freaking awesome. I love tea time and their accent. Sorry though, I'm not.

**TheWatcherandReader:** Yay, I'm so glad you did, I love talking to people. Agreed. I suppose you're right, but lets just say it's the stress of things that are making him act so weird.

**The Last:** I read your review and the first thing that popped into my mind was "oh crap they're on to me!" Nah, I'm joking but I hope I explained your question I wrote Cy's part just for you. Sorry, they have to.

**Animeobsessed3191:** Agreed, though Robin just annoys me, especially in the story The White Rose, oh I just want to beat the crap out of him in that one! I know, poor sweet innocent Aida. Thanky you, thankyou much. Lol, love that word, row.

**Gothic Goddess 14:** Sorry it took so long!

**DarkRaven888:** Ah damn you! People stop reading my mind! Well, it was close but I'm afraid I have a little twist on that idea! Mwhahaha!

: Sorry it took so long, blame my school. Me to, hehe.

**Eva:** Thanks hope you like this chapter!

**BrianDarkSoul:** Wow, I can personally say that is the weirdest review I've ever gotten...lol, though I do like it.

**WitchyGirl:** You know I want to...it just took a long time.

**Warprince2000:** Thanks, hope you like it!

**A. Nonymous:** It's latin and means To Your Disadvantage (which I think fits the chapter appropretly.) Oh, you'll find out, just not in this chapter. Though some may guess it. Yes it is. Me to, the goodie. Yeah, but I love sad backgrounds. Was it what you thought or not? I know its everything everyone likes. Good! Wow...I didn't even update when you were gone...that was kind of good thing for you...or not. Good lord three reviews...I guess I deserved in though (not being big headed I mean that in a nagging way) Tons of it I was so happy to have this finally written! I took your suggestion and went and saw the Corpse Bride! I just loved it! Though it didn't remind me of my story but I still loved it. Thanks for the recomendation! Thanks I need all the luck I can get.

**Payie:** Thank you, hope you like this chapter!

**Satu Simpson:** Lol, that's a long time. Sorry it took so long!

**Raven723:** Hope you like it!

**GizmoBunny:** Thank you, I'm glad that you like it so much. You can...just believe...or something. That's cool, to his their own. Don't put yourself down or you'll make them that way. Just have faith. Wow, that was deep for me. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Travis Hicks:** This was as soon as I could...blame the homework.

**Kingofspades:** I'm so glad. Yeah I usually don't take big parts, because then I consider myself stealing something an author worked hard to make up. Thank you I'm glad you liked it. Lol, of course what ever I do, I'm sure to make at least one person disappointed. I know, I made a few mistakes, but I think it was because I was in a hurry to update. Me to, they're so fun together. Tell me your speculations and I'll tell you if you're right, or if you're close. I'm glad! WandaCarla

**TheUbu:** Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I'm glad it does, I hate those stories where they seem fake, bleck. Hope it was soon enough for you!

**Draco Blade:** Ricks? Thanks!

**ShadowDog34:** Lol, clicked. Wow, I love those stories where you're glued to the monitor reading them. I'm glad you didn't see any typos, but trust me they were there. lol!

**Alex:** Did he? Lol, I wrote when I got your review. Hope this quinched your thirst for now.

**Bob2:** Of course I'm finishing this story, I never not finish a story...(looks at Hiccups) Shut up I have the chapter finished I just have to fix it! Lol, okay okay but I promise I'm finishing this one, I all ready have the ending in my head (it's really good if I do say so myself.)

**Ravengal:** Thanks! Hope this was soon enough!

**BlackRose4Raven:** Thanks!

**RoseMage:** I know, this one is kind of evil to. Thanks. Adeiu.

**The Black Moon:** I updated, lets hope it doesn't take as long for the next one. Thanky you, I'm always worried that they will be ooc so I'm really paticular on what I write for them. Thanks again! P.S. Like you name!

**Fan:** Me to, no idea why but I just am! Love it! Plus I love you name! ;p

**DarkSoulEmpress:** Lol, I read that and my beta-reader wanted to put this update off for another weekened. I was like no you can't because I remembered your review. What did you do to get grounded anyway? Well I really hope you like the chapter and that it was worth me working my butt of to get it up today, hehe.

* * *

**_Thank You Everyone Who Reviewed I Really Appreciate It!_**

**_So_**

**_Please_**

**_Review!_**


	8. Caught In The Act

For all of those who want to kill me, a word: I know, what has it been almost three months, yeah, I am so sorry! lol, I've been covered with homework, sicker then a dog, depressed, and worst of all, I haven't been watching Teen Titans, in fact, I've almost lost all my interest for this story. But do not fear, I promise I won't give up on it! Never! Although my chapters may come a little slower then what would be liked, I promise they will go up. I'm thinking in the next chapter I'm going to have to skip a few weeks just to make it easier on me, but trust me it'll be just as great with even more BB/Rae fluff! Hope you love thischapter! Remember, I'm not quitting!

****

****

**_Purgatory_**

_**Chapter Eight: Caught In The Act**_

_Quest:_

_1. The act or instance of seeking or pursuing something; a search._

_2. An expedition undertaken in medieval romance by a knight in order to perform a prescribed feat._

_3. The object or goal of a quest._

"Will you just tell me all ready," Jinx cried, tired of playing around.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head while he stared solemnly at the ground, "Raven isn't dead."

The silence after this statement was said made Cyborg regret his words. Maybe he should have phrased them in a gentler way? Jinx herself looked as if she was going to faint, with eyes that were as wide as pumpkins and skin paler than snow… it frightened him a little. "Jinx," he questioned tentatively.

She shook her head, as if trying to force the truth from her mind. "How can she not be dead? You said it yourself. She drowned!" Jinx wobbled a bit before she sat hard on the ground and blinked, baffled, up at Cyborg, who was shaking his head to her previous question.

"I know what I told you," he began, "but I lied… we all lied. We had to, to protect her. You see something happened when Raven died, something very strange…"

There was a tense silence as the security guard turned the corner of the hallway, away from Raven and Beast Boy. Raven had been beginning to worry after the security guard kept staring down at Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, as the man walked away, a green ant crawled underneath the security camera and half way down the hall before it suddenly turned into a lanky green boy.

"Raven," Beast Boy hissed, straightening, "Raven, where are you?"

"I'm right here," she said monotonously, her voice floating farther along the hallway where Beast Boy had been heading. He blanched as he noticed her standing right in front of another security camera. Half of her body turned towards him while the other half turned towards the camera.

"Raven, what are you doing! You're standing in front of a camera!" She blinked owlishly and turned towards it.

"Beast Boy, it won't be able to see me; I'm dead." She replied lazily back.

"Then, why did they come check on us before? You were ahead of me. They must have seen you on the camera, or something." Beast Boy didn't think Raven believed him, until she suddenly moved towards him, out of the view of the camera.

"Have you tried reaching Cyborg?" she asked, but Beast Boy shook his head no.

"He kept trying to reach me while I was an ant, but I couldn't answer back."

Raven frowned, "We need to hurry up with this mission. I hate having to sneak around like this." Beast Boy nodded his agreement and pulled the microphone closer to his mouth.

"Cyborg, it's Beast Boy. Are you there?" Now, it was Cyborg's turn to not answer back. "Cyborg," Beast Boy growled, becoming impatient with the situation, "answer me man."

"Beast Boy," Cyborg finally responded, "you and Raven all right?"

"I'm dead; I don't think it's possible to get any worse," Raven monotonously replied to Cyborg's question.

"We're both fine," Beast Boy supplied, rolling his green eyes at Raven's remark, "but do you think you could tell us where to head? I'm ready to get out of here."

"Uh, yeah. Just head down the hall and keep going straight until…" There was static for a moment and then a different voice was heard.

"Hey, Beast Boy, it's Jinx," Jinx said into Cyborg's microphone. "I was searching Cy's computer when I found something Cyborg missed." There was a muffled voice muttering something in the background, but Jinx wisely ignored it. "Down the hall and to the left there should be an air vent cut into the wall. If you could pull it open and climb in, all you would have to do is follow it until you get to the elevator shaft that it opens up to. Then, climb up until you get to the top level."

"That sounds easier than trying to avoid all these cameras," Raven remarked placidly ignoring the fact that a nemesis of theirs was helping them, if Cyborg trusted her that gave Raven a reason to trust her.

Beast Boy fiddled with the headphones, "Do you think you'll be able to fly up the elevator shaft?" Raven nodded, and Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"Okay, Jinx, that sounds like a plan."

"Great," Jinx replied, "Well then, we'll talk to you in a few."

Beast Boy turned and walked down the hall, then suddenly asked, "Do you think Cy's into Jinx?"

This was such an unexpected question from Beast Boy that Raven was at an actual loss for words. "Anything's possible by now," she finally muttered as she watched Beast Boy turn into a gorilla and yank the air vent's grill off.

Beast Boy turned and gave her a mischievous grin, "That's what I was thinking."

* * *

It didn't take long at all for the pair to reach the elevator shaft, and when they did, they only needed to wait a few moments as the elevator went flying past them to the first floor before things became even remotely interesting. 

Beast Boy, of course, had to turn into a bird in able to travel up the shaft at the speed Raven was traveling. At one point during the flight, Beast Boy's heart had nearly went up his throat as the tremor of the elevator began to grow louder and louder, but even as they increased their speed, it was obvious that the elevator wasn't going to the tallest floor.

By the time they reached their destination, and after forcing the level doors open, Beast Boy was panting with exhaustion while Raven was naturally cool and calm.

They stood in a hall about five feet in length from the elevator doors and the solid metal doors that was obviously hiding something important, something like the glass they needed.

"Do you think we should break it down?" Beast Boy asked, pressing his fingers on the doors to see how thick they were, while Raven shrugged.

Beast Boy turned from the doors and began to speak into the microphone, "Cyborg, we've reached the floor. Now, what should we do about these doors?"

"That was the only problem in my whole plan." Cyborg's worried voice sounded over the microphone. "I'm not quite sure how we're going to open it. It only opens by the thumb print of Andrew Jackson."

"Who!" Beast Boy cried in frustration. This was something he did not want to mess around with.

"The top scientist who invented the glass. It was impossible for me to get his fingerprint, so I was sort of hoping that we could find an answer when we got there." Cyborg supplied them lamely.

"I can't believe this," Beast Boy whispered, scratching at the back of his head in agitation. "Sometimes, Cy, you totally let me down on being all smart and stuff." There was silence on the other end.

"Can you turn into that scientist? After all, you are Beast Boy, and man is a beast." Beast Boy gave her a brilliant smile, which made Raven realized she had somehow complimented him in his own twisted mind.

"I wish you were right, but I've never seen the scientist before. Besides, I've never turned into another human. I don't think I could do it." He looked over at the wall were the shape of a thumb was cemented by an odd device. "It was a nice idea though."

Raven stared at Beast Boy and then the wall. She carefully walked around BB until she faced the thumb print, and then, she concentrated hard upon her thumb…_'Please let this work. I don't feel much like dying quite yet.'_

As Beast Boy watched in fascination, Raven slowly lifted her thumb, which still looked translucent, and slowly fitted it into the device. Everyone held their breath as she pulled it away and waited for the doors to open. Yet nothing happened, no green light, and no doors magically springing open.

"You guys," said a muffled voice.

"Well, it was a nice try anyway," Beast Boy said kindly, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Hello, earth to Titans!"

"It was a stupid idea, and I shouldn't have even tried it," Raven replied and tried to stifle her sigh.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg's voice screamed.

"Gah, what is it, Cyborg?" Beast Boy cried, trying to rub his sore ear.

"Just thought I'd tell you to prepare your selves?"

"Oh," Beast Boy questioned, giving Raven a surprise look, "Why what's happening?"

Just then, the lights above flashed on and off as if possessed, and then with a shudder, they died.

"Jinx shut off the electricity," Cy replied.

"Well that's obvious to us now," Raven said sarcastically as a loud whooshing sound resounded throughout the room. Loud sirens began to go off throughout the building, and red fire alert lights were the only thing shedding light in the room, which made it a lot easier to see that the troublesome doors were wide open.

"You guys haven't got much time. The only thing important in this building is that glass. Security will know exactly what we're going after."

"Great," Beast Boy cried as he and Raven ran though the doors while trying to make out which room was holding the glass. "Where is this wonderful glass anyway?"

"Umm… it's five doors down and to the right. But, you're going to have to break the door down; it won't open like the main doors did."

"This one," Raven cried after counting the five doors. Beast Boy took one look at the door before he became a rhino and broke it down.

"It should be lying in the middle of the room. It's a sheet of pure glass. You two won't be able to miss it."

"This is it," Raven said as Beast Boy began to yank open the glass window, except it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with this thing?" he grunted.

"Beast Boy, it's not made to be opened. You're going to have to break it open." Raven sighed rolling her eyes.

"Break it open, but there's nothing here to break it with that could penetrate that glass, it's as hard as steel."

"You'll have to think of something soon, BB. Security's all ready four stories below you." Cyborg interrupted.

"Is Starfire ready? We won't have time to wait for her," Raven asked loud enough for Cyborg to overhear.

"Jinx took care of Mammoth and Gizmo. Star should be there any minute," Cyborg replied.

"A minute is what we don't have," Raven mumbled tonelessly. "Beast Boy, do you think you could turn into an animal and smash the window open by sheer force?"

Beast Boy gulped, but nodded, "I can try." Beast Boy, carefully avoiding the sheet of glass, turned into a triceratops. He butted at the window but only ended up sending himself flying backwards, he tried again but it didn't even crack.

"Good, then. That's something you might want to do," Raven said. Beast Boy, carefully avoiding the sheet of glass, turned into a triceratops. He butted at the window but only ended up sending himself flying backwards, he tried again but it didn't even crack.

Finally with a grunt of annoyance Beast Boy changed back and grabbed the sheet of glass.

"What are you doing," Raven asked as Beast Boy motioned her to stand in the hall with it.

"This is the only animal I can think of to break the glass."

Raven waited out of the room and watched as Beast Boy took a deep breath and turned into a green, humpback whale. The whale broke both walls of the room, and Raven was actually glad that Beast Boy had had the sense to send her out. She may have been dead, but he was still a life force and she wouldn't have been able to go though him.

The whale rolled back and forth, back and forth, until finally it tipped towards the window. It smashed through both window and the wall, and he fell towards the ground.

"Beast Boy" Raven exclaimed in surprise. She abandoned the glass and ran towards the gaping hole. At first, she didn't see anything, which made a knot in her stomach tighten, but then she saw Starfire zooming up to the building like nothing was out of place at all, and next to her was a green hawk, who flapped his wings wildly, if not a little limply.

"Friend Raven, where is the glass?" Starfire cried to her as she and Beast Boy flew closer and closer.

"It's in here," Raven replied, while she pulled her hood over her head and covered up her surprise with a toneless face

"Beast Boy, do you think you can go meet Cyborg?" Starfire asked Beast Boy in midair. The bird hesitated a moment before it squawked and flew off towards the stake out.

Starfire carefully landed in the room while avoiding the sharp pointy glass, and Raven pointed towards the hallway where the glass laid waiting.

Before she went in, Starfire carefully arranged the bag of money she was caring on the ground so that they would notice it. She then headed for the trashed corridor. As Starfire stepped into it, she froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh, Starfire?" Raven questioned.

"What is a little thing like you doing stealing military equipment?" A new voice asked, and the voiced echoed around the shattered room. Raven quickly went to stand by Starfire and saw that the security guards had finally made it up the stairs.

"Well, are you going to give up, or are we going to have to shoot?" Asked a man beside the one who had first questioned Star.

Meanwhile, Starfire didn't dare speak in case they recognized her voice. It was too dark in the room for them to fully make her out, but surely, they would recognize a voice that was always on the news.

"Has the cat got your tongue?"

Raven was starting to become angry, and in her anger, she felt a sort of strength from it. She wished desperately to be able to grab their guns and knock every one of them out long enough for Starfire to escape to the tower.

To Raven and Starfire's amazement, that's exactly what happened. One of the guard's guns was pulled out of his hand and whipped its owner hard across his head. There was a sickening crunch, and the man slid to the floor. To everyone's astonishment the gun kept on beating the guards up, hitting them everywhere that it had access to. It was causing such a situation that everyone had forgotten about Starfire and the glass.

"Raven, hurry. Let's get out of here before they remember us," Starfire said as she easily picked up the sheet of glass and ran towards the hole in the wall. Raven glided quickly along with her, and both jumped out and flew towards the tower, not bothering to go back to the stake out place.

* * *

"Do you think that he's having a problem with the glass?" Beast Boy asked nervously in his seat, as Starfire hovered nervously around him like a mother hen. 

Everyone had just arrived home as Raven and Starfire had landed on the roof. Cyborg went straight to work on fixing Raven's coffin (they were nearly running out of time) while everyone else waited impatiently in the living room.

"I don't think so," Raven replied, still staring out at Jump City through the Tower's window.

"I don't know how you're acting so calm, Raven... Ouch!" Beast Boy cried as Starfire cleaned the cut on his cheek out with peroxide.

"If you would please stop moving? It would not hurt so much." Starfire replied, biting her lip and holding Beast Boy's face a little tighter.

"You have nothing to complain about BB; at least you didn't get punched in the eye." Robin mumbled from under a sack of ice. Gizmo had gotten a little too creative with his punches, and unfortunately, Robin had been too distracted to react properly.

"Please, the both of you, I do not think my nerves will handle another fight. Besides, if friend Cyborg were having trouble, he would have called us." Starfire sighed, digging into the first aid kit to retrieve a band aide.

"Hey you guys," Cyborg said wearily from the doorway, "are you all okay? I never got to really ask."

"We are fine, but tell us how is friend Raven's body? Was the glass we took able to save her?"

Cyborg sighed wearily but nodded his head. "It worked perfectly. She'll be able to last half a year if need be."

"I'm glad to hear that." Robin sighed as he got up from his seat on the couch. "If that's the case and I'm no longer needed, I think I'm going to head up to bed." He began to climb up the stairs towards the bedrooms before he glanced over his shoulders and said, "Don't stay up too late." With that, he disappeared with a loud yawn and a stretch from his muscular arms.

"I agree with friend Robin. This mission has tired me greatly. Please excuse me for bed." Starfire quickly stole away from Beast Boy and followed Robin's wake towards bed.

"You look exhausted, Cyborg," Beast Boy commented, watching Raven out of the corner of his eye.

Cyborg chuckled, "So do you." He turned towards Raven. "So, I think tomorrow we should start looking for some promising candidates. You do only have so much time left."

Raven turned towards the two as if she had just begun to notice them. "Thank you, Cy, for saving my body." Her hood was still up, but her voice told them that she was grateful.

"Of course, Rae, what are friends for?" Beast Boy supplied, giving her his friendliest grin.

"Don't call me Rae," she said icily while standing up to stretch her body out.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow." Cyborg said cheerfully, expertly breaking the silence.

"Night," Beast Boy said and watched as Cyborg cheerfully left the room.

"Aren't you happy you're body's safe now?" Beast Boy asked, tipping his head in a very canine like manner.

"I'm ecstatic," Raven's sarcastic remarked replied as she sat back down on her chair.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, confused at Raven's behavior. They had just risked life and limb to save her, but it seemed like things hadn't changed at all.

There was silence for a moment and then, "I doubt anyone could fall in love with my demon and human side," Raven said in an uncharacteristic rush. Beast Boy was so surprised with this sudden confession that he fell off the couch.

"That isn't true," he said with a laugh, which he realized was wrong immediately when she gave him a dirty look.

"Listen, Raven. I know you don't believe in that. I mean, if people didn't love each other, why would so many go look for it? It has to exist somewhere." Raven didn't answer him back. So, he stayed quiet for a while... until finally, sleep seemed to consume him too, and he to left for bed.

Raven looked around the empty living room and pushed back the same feeling she got every time she realized she wouldn't be able to sleep all night. She would just have to entertain her thoughts of all the boys who she could get to love her. She couldn't help the snort that escaped from under her hood. Too bad she had all night, that wouldn't even take an hour, but she started to think about it anyway.

* * *

**The Black Moon:** Thank you, it's getting a lot harder when I deal with characters I'm not use to but I'm trying. LMAO, maybe so but it doesn't sound as pretty. Oh, I know, I'm trying so hard not to be like that, like I ever would, but sometimes it makes me mad b/c it'll be an awesome story that leaves you right at a cliffy! Thanks, sorry it took so long!

**Tammy Tamborine:** Thank you, hope you liked it!

**Gothic Goddess 14:** Sorry it took so long!

**Rose Mage:** Evil as I want to be. Sorry it took so long, I'm hoping to get the next one up soon, cross your fingers!

**A. Nonymous:** Me to, I thought it'd be something I'd do. Hehe! So do I it's a nice change from their regular attire. Are you serious or kidding? LOL! I put it as a surprise I hope it was. Oh, yeah total reaction, I always thought of Gizmo to goad someone, just to get a rise. They have their ways, trust me on that. Would you? I've had a busy three months, lol! Oh yeah it was such a good movie! About your ideas, your first idea, was exactly what I was going to use lol, though I hope this doesn't confuse you, b/c I don't think anyone will see the twist I've built up for this ending. Your second idea was really interesting and I'm considering it, that goes with your third to. It's so nice to get ideas from the readers and I really appreciate you giving them up! Really hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long! P.S. Happy super late Halloween!

**Lordshel85:** Sorry it took so long, hope you like!

**Thewatcherandreader:** I think I failed in approving, sorry!

**Ravenwouldplaylax:** I love cliff hangers.

**Shadow929:** Yay Cy/Jinx! Hope you like this one!

**Shiningasta13:** Who ever said I'd do a Cy/Jinx, all though I do like the pair, I think it's hard enough writing a romance without having another romance within that! I'm glad yo liked it. I don't dislike Cy/Bee but I've never watched Bee at all so I don't know her personalitly at all and would probably end up making her totally out of character.

**Powerofthefrogs:** Hope you like this chapter!

**Deadrose332:** Me to, I'm glad I updated now, took me forever huh? Life, it's always in my way.

**Witchygirl99:** Thanks, sorry it took so long!

**Realitychanger:** Thanks!

**Raven723:** Sorry it took so long!

**Behind the Diguise:** Hey waz up, it's cool you got an account! LOL, I don't care you reviewed for that chapter so Thank you! Sorry it took so long, I really hope you like this chapter! Nope, no moment!

**Warprince2000:** Sorry it wasn't so soon!

**Gizmobunny:** Thanks, hope you like this one!

**Animeobsessed3191:** Thank you my dear! I'm glad you like Jinx in it! Sorry it took so long!

**The Last:** Lol, hope it solved the promblem for you!

**Loaned:** I know!

**AnimeWickedRaven:** I love them! Thanks, sorry it took so long!

**Evil Chibi Kitten:** Hehe, does he? Thanks!

**KawaiiAki:** Sorry, hehe I wrote but just at short intervals. Hope you like this chapter!

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** LOL! Something I'd never seen them do.

**JNgirl:** I won't say anymore other wise I'm afraid I'll give it away and I definitely want it to be a surprise. Sorry.

**Monchhichi:** Well no, but it'd be weird if I had. Thanks!

**Darktank:** Thanks! Me neither. Cool! Maybe. Possibly. Hope you like this one!

**Bogbrush:** Thanks I love kudos! I'm sorry I'm confused from your question. If God was to said to have created everything, then why is St.Patrick saying that Humans are His (Gods) people? People are what God made so their his people, if that clears it up, I'm sorry if it doesn't I was a little confused.

**Mariel: **Thanks! I hate unreal! Thanks you, you make me so happy!

**Flight815survivor:** Sorry it took so long!

**Ronnoco:** Thank you, lol, I love him, he's a good author! Sorry this update took so long! Hope you like this one!

**Darksoulempress:** LOL, thank you!

**ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl:** Lol, thanks.

**RaeRaven:** Sorry I wrote just not very fast. Oh I do that, lol.

**Moonfire of Darkness:** Hope you didn't die ;p

**RobinlovesStar:** Thanks, I'm not to familiar with her so I kind of make her as I think of her, lol.

**RavenluvsBB:** Not this time!

**BlackRose4Raven:** LOL, sorry!

**Rae Ginny Logan Potter:** Sorry it took so long.

**Sasscreech:** I know. Sorry, maybe fluff in the next chapter?

**La: **I will!

**Elika:** Thank you, they are!

**Coolcatjas:** I know, I love them! Sorry for the long update!

**Ravengal:** LOL, no promblem you reiveiwed now didn't you. I'm really sorry it took so long, I hope it won't for the next chapter.

**Blackrave:** I'm trying!

**Blackmagicrave14** I'm sorry I'm totally busy so it takes a super long time.

**Blackmagicrave15:** Sorry.

**Midnight Raven:** It does, at least that's what I believe. I'm glad you like Jinx, she's one of my favs! Happy late Thanksgiving!

**Fate's Dice Kyre-JMK:** MMM french toast!

**Drink Bottle:** Yay kudos! Thanks!

**BBandRae4ever:** okay I'll try and put it up in the next chapter.

**Half-Gothic Chick:** Sorry it was boring, I hope this is better.

**Crazie Lady:** I'm continuing!

**Kingofspades:** An ass? LOL! Whatever I totally took that as constructive! No need to apologize because I took no offense! Thanks! LOL, I love hunches, tell me about them! Nothing to forgive but I'm glad you reviewed (finally, j/k) Can't wait to hear from you again! WandaCarla

**Gem W:** No problem because you reviewed right then! Me to! I'm an evil person I hope you like this chapter!

**_Please anyone who has any ideas, tell me! I really want to see what you guys think I should add, plus it helps me out and you get a newchapter out faster!_**

**_I can't wait to hear from my lovely readers!_**

**_Sooooo Review!_**


	9. Time Flies

Howdy, this update came fast didn't it? I really hope you like it. If anyone's interested to know this story should be ending in about 3 or 4 chapters, if not less. ;p

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TT then I'd be so happy, lol, but I don't so don't sue, all I own is this idea hehe.

* * *

**_Purgatory_**

_**Chapter Nine: Time Flies**_

_Deadlines:_

_1. A time limit, as for payment of a debt or completion of an assignment. _

_2. To govern by setting a time limit._

3_. The time by which something must be done or completed. _

It had been two weeks without another incident from Raven's body, two weeks of asking all sorts of guys that the Titan's knew, about Raven. Two weeks of walking straight into dead ends, backing out, and slamming back into one. Only one week remained for Raven's month of searching, and yet the only thing that was worth knowing was that her friends really cared about her, but no one loved her intimately.

Raven sat comfortably in what she now called her thinking spot, right in front of the living room window that showed the beautiful horizon of Jump City. She could hear the clock ticking and knew that it had to be past midnight. Everyone would be, of course, asleep, but Raven herself couldn't get a wink of sleep, at least not like as she was. So naturally, Raven would go over the day's events, or lack there of. It had took them less than a week to figure out that a lot of people were either intimidated by Raven or never would have thought of her in that way, prizing their life more than they did their romantic feelings. That she hadn't blamed them for. If she had not been herself and was the one asking their acquaintances of their feelings for a half demon... well, she would definitely not admit to the one loving.

Although, the past two weeks hadn't been a complete lost. She had spent ample time with her friends. It seemed as if Jump City was finally giving the Titans a break on their hero work, and the group was definitely not letting that time go to waste. Although the first week had been hell bent on searching for that someone; after six days of refusals, the others had thought it better to let things rest for a while, and most likely keep Raven out of a self pity party. It had worked. They played volleyball on top of the roof, while Raven watched and kept score. They played video games, ate pizza (Raven had sat and talked as they ate), and even went on a picnic (no where near a beach). All and all, Raven couldn't help the tiny ball of fear that seemed to clench in her stomach at the thought of leaving them for good. But it couldn't be helped, could it? Nothing had changed except for their friendship, and unfortunately, that wasn't enough to keep her here. The very thought of leaving brought her back to her recent visit with Aida.

_It was in the middle of the night and Raven had been, again, staring out the window, when she heard a slight cough behind her. At first, she thought it was Beast Boy there to bug her, but then it occurred to her, it was a female cough. She turned around and was surprise to see the small girl there, but she wasn't alone; St. Patrick was with her. _

_Still dressed in all his glory, he smiled calmly at her and asked her how everything was going. _

_"As well as can be expected, figuring I'm dead, being forced to say good bye to my friends, and oh yeah, trying to find someone to love me!" _

_Aida had giggled by faking a cough while St. Patrick had hidden a smile behind his regally dressed hand._

_"That tough, is it?" He had asked, growing on Raven's nerves as she noticed the smug twinkle in his eyes. _

_"Yes, that tough, especially since it's impossible for anyone to love me!" Raven was furious at them to come and see her just to throw that simple little fact in her face. If it wasn't for her habit of keeping her emotions in tact, she would have been screaming at them. _

_Aida had smiled cheerfully up at the black mood Goth and had said, "I doubt it's impossible." Raven had had to control the urge to throw the little girl out the window. _

_"Besides Raven," St. Patrick began, shaking Raven from her evil thoughts, "if it had been impossible, there would never have been a reason to send you back in the first place." That had left Raven speechless and a little bewildered. Who could be out there that loved her, and they hadn't asked yet?_

_"Just remember Raven, you only have eight days left to find that someone. They're out there; you just have to look harder." Aida had the same smug twinkle that shone in St. Patrick's eye, but before Raven could ask either of them about it or for more hints, they had melted away, leaving Raven in her own confusion and shock. Someone out there did love her, but whom?_

Raven blinked and pulled herself out of that memory as she heard padded footsteps coming from the hall. Beast Boy came stretching into view. He wore grey sweat pants with purple monkeys on them, and fuzzy bright green slippers. A nasty combination of colors Raven couldn't help but think.

"I'd thought I'd find you in here." He had said smugly, smiling one of his smiles that had a canine peeking though his lips.

"Where else would I be?" she asked dimly, not expecting an answer. Beast Boy obliged her by shrugging and heading for the fridge. He grabbed a jug of soy milk and drank it without getting a cup. Then, wiping his mouth, he put it back and went and sat down next to Raven.

"Moping again?" he asked, smiling.

"That coming from the person who pouts over the game controller when Cyborg's playing one person?"

Beast Boy looked shocked, "I do not." He chuckled and turned to stare out at the city. There were a few moments of silence before Beast Boy broke it again, "You never answered my question."

"I don't mope," Raven told him firmly. Beast Boy nodded while he tilted his head and stared at her for a moment. Raven, for the first time in her life, felt the urge to shift from his unwavering gaze.

"I talked to Robin this morning, when you were with Starfire." Beast Boy said, tearing his gaze away from her and back out the window. For some reason, his statement filled her with uneasiness, and she knew she didn't want to know what he said next.

"It's after midnight," she replied. Beast Boy was obviously thrown off by her remark and glanced at her confused.

"What are you talking about Raven?"

"You said this morning but technically it's a new day and right now is the morning." She stared straight out the window and avoided his bewildered gaze.

"You know what I meant Rae," he whined. She nodded her head, but that was the only evidence she gave that she heard him.

"Anyway, we were talking, and well, you know you only have…" Beast Boy stopped talking, swallowed and then finished his sentence, "five days left before it ends." He turned to her, "We think it'd be better to start looking again. None of us want you gone, Rae. We have to do something."

Raven felt an odd feeling of anger towards her friends. Did they want her to hear all the refusals? How no one loved her? She may be dead, but she still had feelings. She couldn't help the feeling of dread of going again through that ugly process.

_Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire all sat in the Titans East Tower. Bee was humming softly in the kitchen as she got their guest drinks, while Aqualad and Speedy sat on the opposite couch from the original titans._ _Mas y Menos were out on one of their joyful runs, which made Raven immensely happy; she had never liked their hyper nature that they seemed to have. _

_"How are you guys holding up?" Aqualad asked, as he stared earnestly at the small group. _

_"We're holding," Robin stated, his tone calm and quiet. The plan had been to keep on pretending Raven was dead. If the guys kept thinking she was dead, they might not be as reluctant to tell the truth of their feelings. "It's been hard, especially with Raven's body being stolen." Robin continued, noticing how Beast Boy's head had bobbed down to his chest and his shoulder shook slightly. To anyone else, it would have looked as if Beast Boy was sobbing for his lost friend, but in reality, they knew he was laughing. _

_"Are you trying to make this more difficult?" Raven had hissed in his ear. That had shut him up quickly enough, and the others, thankfully, didn't comment. _

"_Have they found out who stole her body yet?" Speedy asked, the tone in his voice was of curiosity and also anger. Would he be angry that someone had stolen her body? Maybe he had feelings for her?_

_"No, they've been searching, and so have we for that matter, but there still hasn't been any new clues." There was a moment of silence, and then, "When… when Raven died, we found out she had a diary."_

_"Raven kept a diary?" Aqualad asked in surprise. "I would never have put her as that type." Raven had sighed; she had told them that no one would believe she kept a diary._

_"I know. She didn't, did she? That's why we were all surprised." Beast Boy cut in easily. "She wrote that she suspected a boy, that we all knew, had a thing for her."_

_There was an awkward silence as Beast Boy's words hung in the air. "Well, of course someone would have feelings for Raven. She was a great person," Bee said as she came buzzing into the room, carrying a tray of assorted drinks. She handed them out without saying another word until she plopped herself down on the couch that her teammates currently occupied. _

_"I bet you're wondering if it was one of these guys she was talking about, huh?" Bee said pointing to Aqualad and Speedy._

_"Yeah actually, that's what we were thinking," Robin replied softly. _

_"Well," Starfire cut in. Aqualad and Speedy turned towards her, "Do you have or not have any romantic feelings for Raven?" It seemed as if all the Titans were holding their breath as they waited for the answer. If there was any chance of someone liking Raven, these were the most likely candidates, since she didn't know too many people. _

_"No, I'm sorry. It couldn't have been me she was mentioning. I barely know Raven, and she kind of scared me, with all her glaring and stuff." Speedy answered, unknowingly knocking himself off an invisible list._

_Everyone turned towards Aqualad, "I'm sorry. I never felt anything but friendship for Raven. It was all platonic, never romantic. I hope she never thought differently." Everyone let out the breath they were holding, and Robin nodded his head._

_"No, I'm sure she never thought that. Well, I'm glad we know for sure now."_

_"_Raven, are you listening?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven blinked and turned towards the present Beast Boy, "What did you say, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"I said we were thinking of going back to Titans East and asking Mas y Menos. They weren't there last time. I mean, I told Robin that they had a crush on Star, but he's won't give up on it."

Raven shook her head slowly, "They hardly speak any English. Besides, I'm positive they have feelings for Starfire."

Beast Boy sighed, "We're trying, Rae."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who was staring down at his hands. He looked slightly defeated as she declined their idea. Over the past two weeks, Beast Boy and her hadn't squabbled like they had before. They didn't argue with each other, or make fun of each other; they treated each other like friends, best friends even. If Beast Boy was her best friend, and she had been mean to him, shouldn't she apologize?

Swallowing, and slightly nervous from doing something she was definitely not use to, she cleared her throat. "Beast Boy," he looked up at her, "I'm sorry I snapped. I appreciate your help. I wanted to thank you for that... err... thank you." Not the most graceful of apologies, but it had been done.

Beast Boy smiled, "Of course I'd help you Rae, and we're like best friends, aren't we?"

Raven allowed a small smile to show, just the corner of her mouth turning up, but it was a smile. She nodded her head, "Best friends." His smile grew, and then he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"You should probably go to bed now. It's getting late. You'll never get up in the morning." He nodded.

"Night, Rae. See you in the morning."

Raven nodded her head. "Good night," she replied tonelessly. It wasn't until she heard him climb the stairs and turn the corner that she realized he had been calling her Rae, and she had never noticed.

* * *

"Maybe Gizmo or Mammoth," Starfire asked, as she stuck a spoon full of chocolate ice cream with ketchup slathered over it into her mouth. 

"Gizmo, that little shrimp would most likely love his computer before Raven," Cyborg exclaimed,

"... err... no offense, Rae." Raven just shrugged and watched as Beast Boy ate his banana split contently.

They all were sitting outside on a picnic table in the middle of the park, the autumn sun too tantalizing to keep them indoors. Cyborg's strawberry ice cream cone melted onto his hands as he licked delightedly at it. All Raven could do was watch and yearn.

"Maybe," Cy said, taking another gigantic lick of the cone, "Larry's in love with her."

"We could always try Hotspot, or Thunder and Lightening," Robin put in.

"Wildebeest is always a possibility," Beast Boy said calmly.

Raven sighed, "You guys just get more helpful by the minute." There was a moment of silence before everyone split up into laughter.

"Can't you see her with Wildebeest? They'd make a pair!" Cyborg cried, wiping tears from his human eye.

"Or with Hotspot... now, that would really keep the romance aflame." Beast Boy laughed harder at his own joke.

"Couldn't you see her with Larry? He'd be inside her head within the minute," Robin cried, cracking up.

"I do not understand why everyone is laughing. Is what you are saying suppose to be humorous?" The boys stopped laughing and turned towards the confused Tamaranean. Her bewildered stare only fueled the silliness of it all, and they broke into a new peal of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad my death hasn't hindered your amusement," Raven muttered to herself, but Beast Boy was close enough to hear it and immediately clamped down.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he immediately apologized. Robin and Cyborg, who were watching them, murmured their own apologies, and it became quiet once again.

"Perhaps it would be best if we took a break on all this thinking. Maybe it'll come to us when we least expect it." Raven nodded her head, and the others agreed.

"Let's walk back to the Tower. Maybe the nice Earth day will clear our heads, and we can further discuss Raven's love life when we get home," Starfire further suggested, getting up and popping the last of her cone into her mouth.

"That's a good idea, Star," Robin replied, following the girl as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait!" Cyborg cried, jogging after them. Beast Boy stood up and threw away the rest of the ice cream.

"Who else is there, Rae?" he asked as she and he followed the group.

Raven pulled up her hood and stated, "No one else."

"What!" Beast Boy cried. That drew the attention of the trio ahead and many other civilians out and about. Beast Boy only ignored their curious glances, "How can you say that? Of course there's someone else. Don't be stupid, Rae."

"It's not stupidity. It's the truth. Beast Boy, you've done everything you could; everyone has. It doesn't matter anymore; I'm ready to accept death. My father cannot harm me, and I will never become like him."

"No you won't, because I won't let that happen!" Raven turned around to face him, but before she could begin to argue with Beast Boy, he took off, changing into a bird and flying away. Raven frowned in irritation and quickly caught up with the waiting group.

"Were you and Beast Boy arguing?" Starfire asked innocently. She took a step back at the venomous glare Raven sent her and kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys at the Tower," Cyborg said suddenly, throwing the attention from Raven to himself.

"Any problems?" Robin asked, quirking a brow.

"None. Just have to run an errand," Cy said and dashed off in the opposite direction.

Robin sighed and glanced at the irritable Goth and the offended Tamaranean, "Wish I could go with you," he mumbled, and they continued for the Tower.

* * *

"I'll have a latte," Cyborg said to the waitress in the dark café shop. She gave him an odd look, and Cyborg remembered where he was, "Err... I mean a green tea, and can I see Jinx when she's free?" The waitress looked surprised but nodded and wrote his order down, then left him in peace. Cy remembered that Raven had always drunk that kind of tea in the morning, so it was the first herbal drink that came to him. 

Really, Cyborg hadn't lied to Robin; he really was running an errand. He had to ask Jinx if she was sure that neither Gizmo nor Mammoth had feelings for Rae. He couldn't take the chance if they had been wrong in not asking the H.I.V.E. students.

"Here's your tea, sir…" said a familiar voice as she rounded the corner. Jinx stopped at the sight of Cyborg sitting in an antique looking chair, looking uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? You're not robbing the bank next to us, are you?" Jinx asked, setting down his tea and sitting across from him.

"Naw, I leave that up to the professionals," he winked at her and continued, "Won't you get in trouble for sitting down?"

"Nope," Jinx said slyly, "Mimi will cover me. Besides, it's about my break time anyway." Cyborg nodded, took a sip of his tea, grimaced, and pushed it towards her.

Jinx laughed at his expression and took a sip from the cup, "So, are you really going to tell me why you're here?"

"Can't I come visit you?" Cy asked jokingly.

"Don't be a smartass, and don't beat around the bush. Tell me all ready."

"Okay," Cy said as he leaned back in his chair, "is it possible that Gizmo or Mammoth are in love with Raven?"

This was obviously not what Jinx was expecting, "In love with Raven? I think Gizmo would first love his computer than Raven, no offense to her. Mammoth and I aren't very close. He never talks to me, but I assure you that I would highly doubt him of having feelings for her."

Cyborg blinked in surprise as she quoted him from before, "That's what I was thinking, too, but I had to make sure."

"I wouldn't worry about them," Jinx said, taking another sip of the tea, "What you need to worry about is how you have yet to find Raven's someone. How long do you have left anyway?"

"Five days, counting today. I don't know what to do," Cyborg sighed, "I just can't let her go, and not after all we've been through."

There was a moment of silence as the both of them thought over his words. Finally, Jinx was the one to break it, "Have you ever thought of trying closer to home?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"What I mean," Jinx said slowly and evenly as she took another sip from the tea, "is that maybe you should look and see if Robin or Beast Boy is in love with her," silence, "maybe even you."

"Me?" he asked, poking himself in the chest. Jinx nodded and drowned the rest of the cup.

"Think it over Cyborg; the answer could save her life." With that final statement, Jinx cleaned up the table and left Cyborg still in his stunned silence. He blinked a few times to clear his head, and then quickly stumbled out of the Café. _If Jinx is right, then I have to figure out the answer quick. It could be one of us three that have been in love with her in the first place. _

Cyborg hurried home, but the only people he could find once reaching the tower were the girls.

"Have you seen Robin, or Beast Boy, or both?" Cyborg asked Starfire, who was humming as she washed the morning dishes.

"Robin stopped at the building of food as we passed it on our way home. He said it was his day for grocery shopping. I did inform him that it was mine, but he said that he'd switch the cleaning with the shopping." Starfire updated him and gave him a giant smile, but then, she frowned with worry. "We could not find Beast Boy when we got home."

"Do you know where he is?" he asked Raven, who was sitting in a chair. She gave him a glare and shook her head.

"I would not try talking to Raven right now; she is what you boys call 'moody'." Starfire said, this time wiping a plate too hard and breaking it, "Oops."

Cyborg sighed and sat on the living room couch, "If I were Beast Boy, and I flew home after a fight with a Goth," that earned a glare from Raven, "where would I fly to?" He thought for a moment and suddenly snapped his fingers, "The roof!"

* * *

The autumn sun was slowly making its decent towards the water as if it were trying to drown itself. Beast Boy couldn't help the twitch of regret and guilt at those thoughts, at what he had done earlier today. He rolled onto his stomach and let his arm hang off the side of the building, waving back and forth and tingling slightly as the blood pooled into his fingertips. He couldn't help the one thought that filled his mind, _Four more days to go. _

"There you are, BB," Cy said as he shut the door to the roof. Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to the view. "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking," he replied monotonously. He listened as Cyborg's loud footsteps came closer and closer until the whole building shuddered as Cyborg dropped down beside the shape shifter's head.

"I've been talking to Jinx," Cyborg began, training his gaze at the city.

Beast Boy mouth quirked into a smile, "Have you?" he asked slyly.

Cyborg frowned at him, "Yeah, I have, and we were talking about Raven."

Beast Boy's face instantly turned neutral, "What'd Jinx have to say?"

"She told me there's no way in Hell that Gizmo and Mammoth could have feelings for Raven. She also said to me that she thought we should be searching closer to home."

"Huh, what's that mean?" Beast Boy asked, his full attention was now on Cyborg.

"It means that she thinks one of us three guys is in love with her." Cyborg said, softly looking over at Beast Boy. His brilliant green eyes gave away no emotion at all, forcing Cyborg to voice his question out loud. "I have to ask you this, BB. I have to know. Do you love Raven?"

There was an awkward silence and Beast Boy, from the corner of his eye saw the sun drop down beneath the sea, drowning… like Raven.

* * *

**My replies to those who don't have accounts:**

**UrbanOphelia:** I know aren't you proud of me, yay! I'm glad well the chapters should be comming a lot fast (hopefully). I really hope you liked this chapter! Ciao darling!

**Deide:** Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I updated quickly, hope it was quick enough for you,yay!

**Nos482:** Thanks!

**TheWatcherandReader:** Thanks, hope you liked this one!

**A. Nonymous:** I'm glad you did! It doesn't matterhow long it is as long as you do! I know exactly how you feel, I've been going through the exact same thing. I really hope this chapter makes you feel a little better (maybe?) and I hope you feel better anyway! (Hug)

**Behind the Disguise:** I know I'm not the best person to write the action. Thanks! I just put it up, lol, that's funny you reviewed as I put it up! It should be a good ending, I'm hoping!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reveiws and...**

**_Comments are wanted,_**

**_Comments are appreciated,_**

**_Comments are all I live for,_**

**_So you know what to do… _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Horrible Surprises

**A little bit of a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it!**

**_Purgatory _**

_**Chapter Ten: Horrible Surprises**_

_Hopelessness:_

_1. Having no hope; despairing._

_2. Offering no hope; bleak._

_3. Incurable. _

_4. Having no possibility of solution; impossible._

The awkward silence made both Titans uncomfortable, but Beast Boy answered the question anyway. "I don't know how I fill for Raven," he began, "It's like, one minute, we're the best of friends; we can talk and understand each other. But then, she makes me so mad at times that I just want to shake some sense into her. Knock a bit of happiness in her."

Cyborg nodded understandingly as Beast Boy glared at his feet. "I know what you mean, man."

"What about you?" BB asked, "Do you love Raven?"

"I don't know anything about love, BB," Cyborg said, chuckling humorlessly, "I think I feel the exact same way as you do. I know I love Raven, but I think it's more of a brother-sister relationship."

"I think Raven feels the same way," Robin interrupted as he shut the roof's door and walked over to them.

"How long have you been listening?" BB asked surprised.

"When Cyborg told you what Jinx had said," Robin replied and nodded towards Cyborg, "Star told me you were looking for me."

"Yeah, to ask you about Rae."

"Honestly," Robin replied looking abashed, "I don't think I have any romantic feelings for her. I mean, I could defiantly see her as my sister, like Cy, but I don't think I could see us in a relationship."

"I could never see her as my girlfriend," Cyborg replied, and then as twilight settled around them they turned and stared at Beast Boy.

"What?" BB asked in surprise, throwing up his hands in defense.

"Man, you're the only one who hasn't admitted to seeing Raven as a sister!" Cyborg complained, exasperated.

"That doesn't mean that I have feelings for her. How would I know if I loved her if I can't even tell you how I feel about her right now?"

Sighing, Cyborg stood up, and Robin followed his example. "You'd better figure it out soon, BB." Cyborg whispered, turning around and walking back into the tower as Robin followed behind him.

Beast Boy glowered at the sky and then smashed the ground hard with his fist. His knuckles split open and blood began to pool out onto the cement, but Beast Boy only glared at his hand and then pushed himself off the building, flying away.

* * *

"Maybe we should try Mas y Menos," Starfire whispered stressing the word "should". She was curled up on the opposite side of the couch, watching Raven warily in case the Goth decided to snap at her again. Raven only shook her head, making her hood slap against the sides of her face. "It would not hurt to try," Starfire tried again. 

"No," Raven whispered, "It would."

"But I think that if we just keep on trying," Starfire began tearfully.

"I said no," Raven bit off while standing up. The light bulb above her popped and shattered, Raven ignored it. "I'm tired of backing into dead ends. I'm tired of getting my feelings hurt by rejection," Starfire's eyes were wide with surprise as Raven kept ranting, "I just want to spend the last of my days with my friends and do normal things."

"You want us to give up!" Starfire cried. Raven didn't say anything, and so Starfire, sobbing, ran to her room.

Raven glided after her, but instead of heading to Star's room, she headed to her own. Once inside, she began to look at all her possessions, and wondered morbidly what would happen to them when she was gone. Would they keep them or throw them out?

Somewhere deep inside of her, she couldn't help but think they'd keep them, at least only to remember her by.

* * *

By the time Raven left her room, she realized two things. Either the boys had stayed up on the roof all night, or they'd come down and went straight to bed. Either way, she hadn't seen them. 

By the time she did see them again, it was nearing two a.m., and the Titans' alarm went off. Loud beeping noises rang throughout the tower, and red lights were flashing. Any other person would have jumped out of their skin in surprise, but the Titans knew exactly what to do.

Robin, who was the quickest, was in the living room by the tenth ring of the alarm. He was already dressed in his Titans uniform and was checking the computer for the place that was in trouble.

"Hey, where are we headed?" Cyborg asked, walking wearily into the room and giving a nod of greeting to Raven.

"It's the Bank of Perez again," Robin replied as he typed something in to the giant monitor.

Beast Boy yawned and walked into the room, "I hope it's quick. I was having a nice dream."

Starfire shot in, "Yes. I was having one also," she said dreamily.

Robin coughed, "Come on, Titans. Lets go!" Everyone ran out of the room, intent on reaching the problem, leaving Raven to realize that their nice quiet vacation had been shattered by an annoying blinking alarm.

* * *

It wasn't two hours before the others returned, sporting various cuts and bruises. The beat Titans headed straight for bed, not bothering to say anything to Raven. 

Meanwhile, while the Titans were gone, Raven had mulled over her future. Thinking about various things had made her antsy. Sitting here being patient wasn't exactly a Raven thing to do. She kept thinking about Beast Boy and the others: what would happen to them. In a sudden rash decision, which must have been fueled by her fear of Hell, Raven quickly got up and headed for Beast Boy's room.

She could have reached his room with her eyes closed; it smelt that bad. The musky sent of dirty clothes seemed to leave a trail from the living room to his sanctuary. As she reached the metal door, she called for him, just to make sure she didn't walk in on him in the buff. No one answered, so she tried again. Still, she could hear nothing.

Raven's brow wrinkled in confusion, and she easily slid her body through the metal. But Beast Boy wasn't snoring on his bed, nor was he playing an annoying game on his computer. _'Where was Beast Boy?'_ she wondered.

Sighing, Raven left the room and headed for the bathroom. Her previous intentions of finding Beast Boy were thrown out the window. Thankfully, logic had returned, but now, she was trying to find Beast Boy out of pure curiosity.

"Beast Boy," Raven called as she reached the boy's bathroom. Nothing happened, and Raven sighed. If she couldn't find him anywhere else, she'd just assume he was in there, but she sure wasn't going in to find out. Turning around, Raven began to search the whole house. Looking for him made her think of the children's game hide and seek, except she wasn't looking for BB to make him find her; she was doing it out of pure interest and boredom.

Finally, after finding him nowhere, Raven realized she'd have to search the infirmary. This she had avoided at all cost. It wasn't as if looking at her own body made her sick, like some people would as they looked upon a corpse, but it did make her feel funny. Especially in that ugly bathing suit!

As she got closer, she realized she could hear a sound, and when she was standing behind the door, she knew immediately what she had heard.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Raven," Beast Boy said as his voice echoed around the room. Raven jumped in surprise at being caught, if she could have blushed in surprise, she would have. Her eyes widened even more as Beast Boy kept talking. He hadn't caught her, he was just talking to her body.

"Cyborg talked to Jinx today," he explained, "She told him we should be looking at one of us three guys, to see if maybe one of us loves you." Raven blinked, and her jaw fell open. "Cyborg said he loves you like a brother, and Robin says the same thing. Of course Robin would think that, since he's so dopey in love with Star." He chuckled a bit, and then an awkward silence followed, making Raven hold her non existent breath in curiosity and wonder.

"How I feel..." Beast Boy began, but then quieted once more. Raven leaned in closer to the door to hear if he was whispering. Then, the sound of footsteps were heard suddenly, and Raven didn't expect the door to slide open, like it did, or Beast Boy's shocked, embarrassed, and angered eyes to fill her vision.

Raven swallowed in shame and guilt. "Were you spying on me, Raven?" he asked her in an angry tone, so unlike his usual playful one.

"No I, I," Raven fumbled with her wording. She didn't know why, but he had thrown her off her usual aloof attitude. "I was looking for you; you weren't in your room. Is this where you've been sneaking off to all those times?" she asked in suspicion.

Beast Boy turned a sick greenish red color as the blood rushed into his face. "Don't change the subject, Rae," Beast Boy snapped stressing the nickname to annoy her. It worked; Raven could feel the muscle twitch in her jaw as she unconsciously tightened it in anger.

"I wasn't changing the subject, nor was I spying on you," she replied coolly as her anger reigned in her guilt.

"No?" he asked, "Then, how long were you standing there?" he asked, smugly placing his hands on his hips.

Raven sighed, pulled up her hood, and thought over the truth, she would have blushed as she lied, "I just got here."

Beast Boy instantly knew that she was lying. How, she would never know, and she watched as his face crumpled in anger. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why do you have to be so doubtful and distrustful of us all the time?"

"I'm not distrustful," Raven replied sourly, "Maybe you haven't given me a reason to give you any trust. And why should I give people false hope when I know there isn't anything left to hope for?"

Best Boy glared hatefully at her, "No reason to trust me," he whispered, "My God Raven, you're more stubborn than a mule! Besides some people like to have hope in their lives, even if there isn't anything to hope for!"

Raven sneered at him, and Beast Boy left in a huff, mumbling something under his breath.

"Stupid Beast Boy," Raven whispered, entering the infirmary and runner her fingertips over the invisible barrier that kept her from touching the glass coffin. Her body still laid there: cold, pale, and slightly blue.

She jerked away in surprise as the alarm went off once again. Some other poor citizen in Jump City was in trouble and needed the Titans help. Raven juggled the idea of heading to the living room to find out what was happening, but decided against it. Both Beast Boy and her were still mad at each other, and it wouldn't do anyone an ounce of good by starting another shouting match in front of their friends.

So, she waited ten minutes before poking her head out to check if they were still there. It was empty. Raven settled down into her thinking spot, and waited for them to return.

* * *

Raven immediately knew someone was behind her. She didn't know how she could tell, but she could. It had been four hours since the other Titans had left, and the room had been strangely quiet since then. Maybe this was how she knew? 

"Raven," Aida whispered softly, "I need to tell you something."

"Have you finally come to tell me who my someone is?" Raven asked humorlessly. "Because even I could tell you that it's no one."

"No," Aida said, her voice cracking slightly. Raven turned around to look at the little girl and was surprised to see her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"What happened?" Raven asked quickly, her voice still monotone but with a touch of panic.

"I tried to help," she replied, wringing her hands together, "but it was impossible, I couldn't."

"What happened?" Raven asked again, this time her voice harsher from the fear she felt.

"Beast Boy's in the hospital," Aida said. Raven felt her stomach fall though the floor.

"Is he all right?" she forced her stiff lips to ask.

"I don't know," Aida said, shaking her head and staring at the floor, "I don't know."

Raven shot past Aida and headed for the Tower door. "Where are you going?" Aida exclaimed.

"Where else, to the hospital," Raven replied impatiently.

"Wait, I can take you there," Aida said quickly.

"How?"

"Take my hand and hold on," Aida told her sternly. Raven did as she was told and watched as the world around her blurred for a moment before it became clear once more, and yet, it was still different, for now she was standing in a hospital corridor.

"Where are the others?" Raven asked, staring as a few nurses walk obliviously by them.

"Go down the hall," Aida said, pointing the way, "You won't be able to miss them." Raven began to walk down the hall, but then felt the air shift, like a breeze blowing though the still summer air. She turned around only to discover that Aida had disappeared.

* * *

Raven walked down the hall slowly, half because she was avoiding people's life energy and the other half was because she was in slight shock. She reached a fork in the middle of the hall and could hear voices drifting down it. One voice she recognized quite clearly; it was Cyborg's. 

"He'll be fine," Cyborg told Starfire, who was weeping in a plastic chair, "He's not going to die."

"First Raven, and now this!" Star exclaimed. "The great glaborkist has taken no pity on our family!" Although her words were muffled from tears, Raven could clearly hear what had been said, and couldn't help wonder who glaborkist was.

Robin came walking around the corner that Raven had just turned from. He looked surprised at seeing her, but another wail from Star distracted him from asking her any questions.

"Here, Star. Drink this," Robin said, handing Starfire a white Styrofoam cup he had been carrying.

"What's in it?" Cyborg asked, watching as Star took a sip from it.

"Just hot chocolate," Robin replied, standing up, "Have you heard any news?" Cyborg shook his head no.

"How'd did you get here, Raven? How'd you know what happened?" Robin asked, turning towards her. Star looked up at the ghost.

"Oh, Raven, have you not heard? Our Beast Boy is... is…" Star cut off with another sob, and Cyborg tried to comfort her, even though the look he was giving the others told them that he was just as uncomfortable doing it.

"I transported," Raven said monotonously, pulling up her hood which had fallen down in all the excitement. Any further explanation was cut off as the doctor appeared from a room down the hall.

"How is he, doctor of Earth?" Starfire asked, jumping up from her seat and meeting the old man halfway there.

It was only then that the Titans realized the old doctor was the same one that had tried to save Raven. No one could decide if that was a good omen or not.

As the doctor's grim face peered over the small group, they couldn't help but whisper a prayer to the God in heaven. _'Please let Beast Boy be all right. Don't let him die;' _and then, they listened to the doctor's explanation of why Beast Boy wouldn't be waking up.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm almost postive that there's only two chapters left of dear Purgatory. I hope everyone had a great time reading it, because I know I had a wonderful time writing it! Love you everyone!**

****

**_No Reviews_**

**_Make me Blue._**

**_I blow a fuse_**

**_And drink some booze._**

**_And then I tend to lose my muse._**

**_So I really suggest you try and Review...PLEASE!_**

**_;p_**


	11. Tearful Goodbyes

_**Purgatory**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Tearful Goodbyes**_

_Expiration:_

_1. The act of coming to a close; termination._

_2. The act of coming to an end or the fact of having come to an end._

_3. Death_

"Mr. Logan is all right," the doctor said in a ruff voice, "yet only physically. It seems he's hit his head rather hard and was knocked unconscious. We did try administrating some fainting salts, but it hasn't worked. Yet that is nothing too serious to worry about, all though we would like to keep him until he wakes up, just to be certain there was no trauma."

The worried group let out a breath of relief, and Robin asked if they could see BB.

"Yes, of course, but please tell one of the nurses when he happens to wake up." The others voiced their agreement as the old doctor led them to BB's room.

"Thank you again, Doctor," Cyborg said as the others entered. The old man nodded. "We don't know what we would have done if we lost him." Cyborg then turned and walked into the room.

Beast Boy lay silently in a white colored bed. A pale cotton sheet was tucked up under his arms, and his skin was a sickly pale green. A breathing tube was connected to his nose, and an IV was in his arm. A machine to the side of the bed counted his heartbeats with a loud gong like noise.

"Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Starfire asked, taking his hand into her own.

"We're all here for you, B," Cyborg said loudly, as if he were talking to someone half deaf instead of someone out cold.

"You did good Beast Boy; Adonis is in jail because of you," Robin reassured the shifter.

Raven moved to the side of Beast Boy's bed and stared at his face, thinking over their last conversation that had turned into a fight. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy," Raven said as the others stared at her curiously, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Beast Boy slept though the morning, and the afternoon. The Titans had to leave immediately after Raven's apology. Their enemies seemed to have heard about the missing shape shifter and were using it to their advantage. Two Titans down and three to go made the gang a much easier target, which meant all the bad guys were not missing a beat on their corrupted duties.

Thus, Raven was the one who mostly sat with Beast Boy. Being dead made her a perfect sitting mate. Reliable and patient, that is as patient as Raven could ever be at being left behind.

As she watched the wall clock strike six in the afternoon, she got a surprise of her life; Jinx knocked shyly at the door and walked in. She looked around the room, and then set the bouquet of flowers she had been carrying on the nightstand. She stared at Beast Boy's face and sighed, then sat down on the window seat that faced the parking lot and city. Raven had no idea on why Jinx was here, that is until Cyborg walked cheerfully into the room.

"Hey, Rae," Cy piped walking over to sit next to Jinx, whose eyes were wide.

"She was here the whole time," Jinx whispered. Cy grinned and nodded his head. Jinx face turned from surprise to anger, and she punched him in the arm. "Jerk," she mumbled. Cy chuckled and rubbed his accused arm.

"What's Jinx doing here Cyborg?" Raven asked, falling into her curiosity.

"Are you sure you're all right, Star," Robin asked, cutting off Cyborg's answer as he and Star walked into the room. Robin holding a can of pop and Star, juice.

"Of course, friend Robin, it is nothing but a mark upon my skin."

"Bruise, Star, and it looks really bad." Indeed it did. A black and blue bruise this was definitely not. It looked as if someone had used a whip to her.

"Well, Gizmo's little zap thing did sting painfully, but I am sure this bruise will heal," That quieted the two down long enough for Cyborg to answer Raven's question.

"She came to see how BB was," he said, grinning.

"We met her outside," Robin put in, watching Jinx carefully. Jinx herself crossed her legs and stuck out her tongue.

Starfire began to chuckle, and then the others joined in, all except Raven.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Beast Boy asked softly beside her.

"They're idiots," Raven replied. She was out of Beast Boy's eyesight, so she glided closer. That's when he yelped in surprise.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are awake, but tell me, why are you making such a strange sound?" Beast Boy was staring at Raven with round eyes and his mouth was open slightly like a fish swallowing water.

"Raven, did you learn a new spell or something?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Everyone else stared back at him confused.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked as Robin nudged Starfire to slip out of the room to fetch a nurse.

"I mean, why can I see through Rae?" he asked, "Rae, are you sick?"

"What's all this?" an elderly nurse asked, coming in after Star.

"He can't seem to remember anything," Cyborg answered.

"I can, too!" Beast Boy cried, then angrily tore off his breathing tube. The nurse stared at the others in confusion. Robin leaned in and whispered something into the old woman's ear. Her eyes widened, and she nodded her head at what she was hearing. She muttered something too low for Raven to hear and then nodded one last time before leaving.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked curiously and apprehensively. Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks.

"Beast Boy, we think you have amnesia," Robin supplied after a moment of tense silence.

"Amnesia, how?" he asked confused.

Raven immediately understood what had happened. When Adonis had knocked out Beast Boy, it had given him amnesia. He must not have been able to remember when she died, or anything after. To prove her theory she asked, "What is your last memory?"

He stared at her and then said, "It was when I woke up. It was sunny out, and I had asked if we could go swimming." He crumpled his face in thought, "But, that's all I can remember."

The Titans sighed, and even Jinx had enough sense to follow along on what was happening.

"Why? How did I end up here? Isn't today the end of August?" he asked.

Robin shook his head, "No, it's October 29th."

"What?" Beast Boy cried once more.

"I died," Raven told him bluntly. Beast Boy looked shocked, and stared from one face of his friends to another. They were all serious. "That's why you can see through me."

"You died?" he asked hoarsely, "How?"

And so the Titan's told him the story. How they had all tried to save her, how they were still trying. And how tomorrow would be her final day on earth, unless they could fine someone to love her.

"Have we…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Have we what?" Starfire asked back.

"Have we found anyone that loved her?"

"If they had, you'd think I'd be back to my normal body, wouldn't you?" Beast Boy frowned at Raven's sarcastic reply. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and the old nurse was back.

"How are we doing then?" she asked.

"He's all right now," Robin said, "we told him everything."

"Right, then, I talked to the doctor," she explained to Beast Boy, "He wants us to keep you here for the night, just for observation you see. Then, you can leave in the morning if everything else checks out all right." Beast Boy nodded his head. "I'll bring you some dinner. You kids should get going soon. Visiting hours are almost over." She then turned and left.

"Man, I don't want to stay here by myself." Beast Boy immediately began to complain as the door shut.

"Friend Raven can stay with you then," Starfire replied gleefully, "They won't be able to see her."

Cyborg smiled, "That's a great idea, Star." He motioned to Jinx to follow him. "Well, I guess we'll come get you in the morning." Jinx and him left, followed by Star, who waved, and Robin.

"Are ghost as entertaining as they are on TV?" Beast Boy asked smiling up at Raven. Raven just sighed, and knew that tonight would be a very long night.

* * *

"All your paper work has been filled out, Mr. Logan, so if you could just get into the wheel chair I can wheel you down to your car," the cute candy stripper said, patting the seat of the chair. Beast Boy blushed as he sat in the little chair and was rolled out of his room and down the hall. Raven frowned and followed like a moping puppy.

"Howdy, BB. You're looking better," Cyborg cried, seeing Beast Boy, a moody Raven, and the very cute candy stripper coming towards him. Cyborg immediately went into flirt mode, and it was a good five minutes before Beast Boy or Raven could get Cyborg to take them back to the tower.

"So, where are Starfire and Robin?" Raven asked from the back seat.

"We had another call as we were getting ready to come over. They went to go take care of it." Raven nodded and leaned back comfortably. Today was her last day, and she could definitely feel it in her bones. It was as if all the sleep she had missed the past month had finally caught up with her. She felt so tired and even a little weak. She didn't really want to move.

"You okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked as he stared out at her from his rearview mirror. Raven nodded with her eyes closed, and missed the worried glance Beast Boy and Cy shot her.

Once they reached the tower, Raven had the hardest time getting to the elevator, and then once they reached the living room, she had the hardest time walking to the couch. It was as if every move she made was of excruciating pain.

Raven watched sleepily as Beast Boy went to go take a shower, and Cyborg began to play a video game. Usually, his playing a game would annoy her to the extremes, but now, she was just so tired, the crashing and music from the game made sweet music of a lullaby. She never noticed when Beast Boy came back in and started to play, too.

"Raven, do ghost sleep?" he asked as Cyborg logged him onto the game. She nodded her head, lying, and so he turned back to play.

* * *

It was nearing six in the afternoon before Robin and Starfire came home. "Sorry it took so long," Robin said as he spotted Cyborg, "the police had a few more problems that they needed help on." Cyborg didn't say a word but waved his hand in reply, his focus however remained entirely on the game.

"Hello, friend Raven, how was the night with Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, joining her on the couch. Raven didn't say anything. "Raven!" Starfire cried.

Beast Boy jerked their head to look back at Rae while Cyborg quickly paused the game and joined Robin, BB, and Star, who were gathered around her.

"What's wrong with her!" Beast Boy asked panicking, "I thought she was just sleeping. I didn't know if ghosts slept or not."

"Raven, Raven wake up," Robin called to her. Raven's eyes slowly opened, and she quickly sat up as she focused on the group.

"What are you doing?" she asked her friends.

"You were sleeping," Cyborg said softly. Raven didn't say a word but felt the air tense as everyone sat down on the couch and chairs and turned off the TV.

"How long until your times up?" Starfire asked. Raven looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was an old grandfather's clock that chimed. Starfire had gotten it at the antique store in the mall.

"Six and a half hours," Raven supplied.

"Maybe we should try jogging Beast Boy's memory," Cyborg said getting up and pulling on BB's arm.

"Why? Shouldn't we be trying to help Raven" Beast Boy asked innocently. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Come on, get up," Robin said and then turned to look at Raven, "You, too."

"Me?" Raven asked motionlessly.

"Yes, you. I don't want you falling asleep again, so you're going to help us."

"How is that? Am I going to frighten him enough so that he'll remember?" Robin gave her a sour look, and he, Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy headed for the infirmary while Raven followed slowly behind.

* * *

"So we took her body here after we stole it from the morgue," Beast Boy asked, eyes wide. They were standing outside the infirmary door as they explained what was inside, and how it got there.

"Yes, and we nearly got caught, too," Raven replied, looking slightly tired.

As they entered, Beast Boy's eyes got wider and wider as he saw Raven's body lying underneath the glass.

"Is that what you wore to the beach?" he asked, a smile turning up his lips. Raven body just happened to still be clad in its bathing suit. Raven the ghost gave him a glare that promised much pain. "I was just asking," he said, laughing, "No need to get embarrassed; you have a nice body."

"Yeah, I agree," Cyborg said, "I just don't look at it in that perv kind of way."

"I'm going to kill you both," Raven muttered.

"Do you remember our trip to the beach?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Beast Boy studied Raven's body a little longer, and then shook his head no. "I can't remember anything at the beach."

The others sighed and tried to think of another way to jog Beast Boy's memory. Beast Boy was curious to why they were trying so hard to help him when they should be putting all their energy to helping Raven. While Raven, being pessimistic, thought they were wasting their time.

"Why don't we just spend the rest of the day doing normal things, having fun?" _At least, what you guys consider fun_ Raven asked, and then thought to herself.

"But, we do not want to see you die, Raven," Starfire said once more.

"Technically, I won't be dying since I'm all ready dead," Raven said monotonously.

"You won't be dead to yourself, but you'll be dead to us." Starfire snapped back, and Raven stayed quite.

"I can't think of anything. Can you?" Robin asked Cyborg and the girls. All of them shook their heads. What could possibly trigger Beast Boy's memory? Was there anything?

"Let's go back to the living room; let's sit down," Raven was the one to make that proposition, which worried the others. Unless she was in desperate pain or about to faint would she ever complain. That's why they all did as she asked, and they headed back to the living room.

* * *

The others had fallen asleep. All except for Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire sat next to each other with their heads butting, both slightly snoring. Cyborg was curled up in a chair, nuzzling his arms and smiling.

"I think I'm going to go to the roof," Raven said slowly, getting up and ignoring her persistent heavy eyelids.

"I'll go with you," Beast Boy said, jumping up.

"Who will warn me when it's getting to be midnight?" Raven asked.

"I have a watch," Beast Boy slyly said, holding up his wrist.

"Aren't you tired?" she tried once more.

"I've been lying in a bed for the past day; I couldn't fall to sleep if I had to."

Raven gave up on getting rid of BB and shrugging, made her way to the roof.

"How come you're going up here?" Beast Boy asked as he watched Raven slide through the door with amazement.

"I don't want the others to see me disappear." Raven replied solemnly.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I can't stand goodbyes."

Beast Boy walked over to the edge of the building and sat, dangling his legs freely. There was a silence for a moment only broken when Raven asked for the time.

"11:50" Beast Boy croaked, and kept staring at his watch afterwards.

"Beast Boy, I…" Raven began, but then stopped and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," he asked surprise.

"You and I got into a fight right before you got amnesia. We yelled, you were mad at me, it was my fault, and I started it," she sighed.

"I'm sure I wasn't mad," Beast Boy said, turning his head up to look at her.

"How do you know that?" Raven whispered.

"I don't. I can't remember," he said, frowning, and turned to look out at the city.

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"11:55," he replied, "You know, maybe we should head back in. The others will be mad if they don't get to say good bye," That's when he noticed Raven's eyes had silently been filling with tears. Although she didn't let them fall, the moonlight proved that they were there. He quickly stood up and stared, surprised at Raven. "Don't cry," he said softly, not knowing what else to do.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid to, to do it." Beast Boy felt a cold knot in his stomach tighten, and his own eyes fill with tears. She was acting so out of character it frightened him.

"What is it?" he asked, deadly serious.

"I…" She took a deep breath, and then felt a sob rise up her throat and break through. All Beast Boy could do was stare in surprise and concern. "I love you," she croaked.

He watched, numb as she ran through the roof's door as her words hung heavy in the air. But then, as if her words had been a magic spell, he could remember everything! Her death, his grief, their fights, his love.

He remembered swimming after Raven; he remembered crying over her body. He could recall stealing Raven's body from the morgue, and searching for the glass to keep it from decomposing. He remembered that he had tried to tell Raven's body that he was in love with her. So in love with her that it hurt him not to say it.

He felt tears fall from his eyes as he cleared them, and began to race after her, but as afterthought he instead glanced down to read his watch once more. It read 12:01 a.m.

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't bothered to wake the others. _Let them sleep in peace _he thought. He instead went to the infirmary.

Raven's body was still lying where it had for a month. He went over to the computer and pressed a button, the one he had seen Cyborg mention to Robin. Immediately, a loud hissing came from Raven's tomb as the glass slid out of view, and cold frosty mist rose from inside.

When he touched her cheek, it was as cold as ice. Her lips were still blue from the lack of oxygen she had received from dying. Her hair was grimy and crusted from the dried sea water, but her skin was still as pale as it had been before she died. It was as smooth as Beast Boy had thought it would be. He could feel his tears slide down his cheeks and drop onto her dead body. They lay there silently, as if mocking him.

"I'm so stupid, Rae," he told her, "I should have told you. I should have never forgotten. How could I have forgotten that I… love you, too?"

He fell to his knees and clasped her cold, frozen hand in his own. He sobbed at the realization that he would no longer be able to see her when he woke up. No longer be able to teaser her for being so grumpy in the mornings. Ask her to try some of his vegetarian food, and watch as her face frowned in disgust. They'd never be able to go on a date, or kiss, or ever make love. Nothing would become of their friendship, their romance, their future.

It was at this moment that something once more miraculous happened. Something that only can happen in novels or dreams. But when Beast Boy bit his tongue, he didn't need to wake up, he was all ready wide awake.

Raven's chest was moving up and down with the breath of life. Her hand was clutching his just as tightly as he had been clutching it only moments ago. She was alive; somehow, she had come back to him.

"Raven," he whispered, "Raven, how…?" Slowly, with the help of Beast Boy, Raven sat up. Her body felt stiff and sore and cold. She began to shiver as her body rushed to replace lost blood. Beast Boy quickly went to one of the drawers and drew out a wool blanket. He quickly pulled it around Raven, happy that he could touch her, having missed her touch for a month.

One moment, she was shivering, and he was rubbing his hands up and down her arms as her teeth chattered, and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms. He was hugging her, and he never wanted to let go, and he didn't, not until her teeth stopped chattering.

When he did pull away, he was surprised to find that Raven was blushing and staring nervously at her hands.

"How did you come back?" he asked, staring at her, drinking her in.

"I don't know, "she said in her same monotone voice, "One minute, I'm sitting in my room, and then the next I was in pain, lying down, and you were next to me."

"Can you stand?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can fly if I wanted to," Raven said smartly. Beast Boy grinned, and a canine tooth appeared.

"Come on. Let's go down to the others." He helped her up and began to walk towards the door, but she stopped him.

"Beast Boy, wait," Beast Boy stared at Raven as her whole face turned bright red, "Thank you, you saved me." Beast Boy blushed and then blushed harder as Raven kissed him on the cheek.

"That wasn't a kiss," Beast Boy said softly, and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her lips, a real kiss. He felt her stiffen for a moment before she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. When they finally broke apart, and that was only because the bottles of medicine had shattered from Raven's powers, both were flushed and breathless.

Raven pulled further away and stared at him with her usual neutral mask, but all ready Beast Boy was beginning to read her and knew she felt just as much emotion in that kiss as he had.

"Come on," he said, flashing a mischievous grin, "Let's go surprise the others."

* * *

The old chiming of the grandfather clock shook the three teens from their sleep. Starfire jumped up and turned to Robin, "She is gone! It is the turning of midnight, and she is gone, and we did not even get to say our goodbyes?" Starfire began to cry.

Robin looked at his watch and then the kitchen clock, and then the old grandfather. All read the same time, 12:02 a.m. Robin frowned in thought and went to look at the newspaper that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and came back to the living room, "She's not gone yet. Tonight is when you have to set back the clocks an hour, Star. It's daylight savings time. She still has an hour. Speaking of Raven, where is she, and where is Beast Boy?"

"Why, she was sitting right there before I fell asleep," Starfire said, sniffing slightly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, we should go and find them," Cy suggested. Since the other's wanted to find her too, they agreed and were led into the bedroom's hall. "Err where should we try," Cy asked bashfully.

"Let us try the roof. Is not Beast Boy always hunging out there?"

"Hanging out there, Star, and that's a good idea." Robin said, so they went up to the roof. But once they were there, it was obvious that Raven and Beast Boy were not, so they thought of another place: the infirmary. But as they reached the infirmary, they were shocked to see Raven's body missing.

"Should we be worried?" Cyborg asked, thinking something awful. Starfire, who had paled from shock, nodded her head.

"Let us look harder for them now!" she exclaimed. And so they began to rush around the tower, crying for BB and Raven. What surprised them again was Beast Boy jumping out of a corner with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, come on!" he cried to the three.

"Beast Boy, where is Raven's body? What has happened!" Starfire cried.

"Just come on! It's a miracle." So, with their hearts nervously rising in hope, they followed Beast Boy to the living room. There, they got another shock: Raven sitting with her usual perfect posture on the couch, looking very much solid and alive.

"Raven!" Starfire sobbed and ran to the girl and engulfed her in a hug. The boys cringed and almost thought they heard the sound of a bone breaking or two.

"Star, you can let go now. I'm not leaving anytime soon," Raven said softly as she tried to inch herself out of the Tamaranean's grip. Starfire smiled and obliged her by letting her go, and instead sat next to the Goth.

"So," Cyborg said slyly, "how did this happen?" Although everyone in the room knew exactly how Raven was alive, they seemed very interested to hear it for themselves. Raven and Beast Boy both turned pink, only confirming their conclusion.

"We don't know. I mean it was after midnight when I…," he blushed and shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "admitted it."

"Well, that's because it's only 11:30 right now," Robin said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy cried.

"Well, it's daylight savings time. You have to set the clock back an hour," Cyborg put in, "It must have slipped our minds to mention it. I mean, I thought everyone knew about it," Raven glared at them spitefully, but thought no more of it when Beast Boy plopped down on her other side.

"Isn't that great Rae? We still had plenty of time," Raven blushed but didn't say anything. Sighing happily, Beast Boy wrapped his arm affectionately around her shoulders. Raven felt a blush creep up her neck and fill out her pale cheeks.

"Is it not the cutest couple you have ever seen?" Starfire cried, grabbing onto Robin, sobbing from happiness.

No one missed Raven rolling her eyes at Starfire's reaction; neither did they miss as Raven shifted more comfortably in Beast Boy's arms.

"I guess this means we're together now," he said, giving her his canine grin. Raven allowed a small smile to appear at her lips as she sarcastically replied, "I guess it does…for now."

Beast Boy's smirk got bigger as he shrugged her answer off, "For now and for always," he replied back.

And somehow, deep in their hearts, they knew it would forever be now and for always. That they would never feel any different from what they felt right now at this moment. That they would always love each other and be in Purgatory, the place between earth and Heaven.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who's helped me writing this story and encourgaing me! _

_I want to also say thanks to all the reviews I received but couldn't answer to b/c of Sorry but I love you:_** A. Nonymous (I heart you darling), TheWatcherandReader, UrbanOphelia (you stuck with me through the end, the begining, the hard time, sniff, I love you!),AiOrikasa, andJojo. I love all my wonderful reviewers!**

**So one last time I have to ask!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
